Uzumaki Twins
by WhiteAngelAnime
Summary: Chika, twin to Naruto Uzumaki, is given a lone mission that will change her life. With her abilities that comes from both her parents and being a twin with Naruto, she is also in danger of losing herself. Will she be able to survive the mission that risks her life? OCxGaara
1. Character Information

Uzumaki Twins

Character Information

**Personal Information**

Name: Chika

Nickname: Chi/ Kuro

Gender: Female

Age: 12

Alias: Jinchuriki

Looks: Long red hair down to knees, red eyes. (Hyper-linked picture above, coming soon)

Personality: She has a fiery personality that can shift into something dangerous when angered. The other times she is as calm as the sunny sky.

Family: Naruto Uzumaki

Demon: Juubi and Juuku

Juubi – is the ten-tailed demon that the Akatsuki have wanted to bring back by collecting the nine tailed beasts.

Juuku – is the nineteen-tailed wolf demon that is said to be the demon god.


	2. Prologue

Uzumaki Twins

_Prologue_

'Don't let it near the village!'

Ninjas jumped from tree to tree, some dodging out of the way of large claws, the others moving towards the giant wolf whose roar shook the earth, nearly pulled trees out of their roots and cleared the sky of clouds. Some even thought that the moon trembled in fear. The shinobi thought that the claws of the wolf were bad; its nineteen tails were another deadly force they had to keep dodging. The numerous tails moved at incredible speed, most likely the wolf was deeply annoyed. Silver eyes narrowed at the surrounding ninjas.

'_How dare you! How dare you disturb my slumber!'_

'It talks?'

'Don't let down your guard!'

'_That is not all that I can do.'_

Silver eyes took on a hypnotic purple. Soon all ninjas around were fighting each other under control by the giant wolf's gaze. The wolf looked at the fighting ninjas and snorted. A paw smacked into them and sent them sprawling against trees. Some of those that were attacked were killed from the smack, others died from the impact upon the trees. The wolf walked through the trees, towering them about three times the size of them and carried on towards the village.

The wolf paused when it hears a baby cry. Its paw was raised in mid-step, but now it placed it down with a loud earth shaking thud. The wolf raised its large head and sniffed the air. In the distance the sound of another battle raging filled its ears, but the crying baby drawn its attention far more. The wolf moved forward towards the sound, only stopping briefly to sniff the air before carrying on. Then the wolf came upon a building, the place where the source of the crying was coming from. Sniffing around the place the wolf settled on my place, in which she carved into my clawing it out with her claws.

The crying grows louder and the wolf sticks her nose inside and sniffs out the baby in the crib. Red eyes stare up at the wolf, the cry had stopped. Curious the wolf looks around for the mother and sees no one about. Growling sympathetically at the child, the wolf shifted shape and soon was able to stand up beside the crib. Reaching in the wolf nuzzles the baby and the silver eyes look upon the child with care. The baby gurgles and reaches out and touches the wolf's nose. The wolf's ears prick back and suddenly is looking around and seeing two people standing there with another baby in the mother's arms.

Growling, the wolf stands before the crib protectively.

The male, the father, spiked blonde hair and blue eyes stood in a white robe. The mother, holding another baby, had long red hair and grey eyes. These were obviously the parents but the only similarity was the red hair with the mother. But the two of them were not showing fear against the wolf. Instead they had understanding in their eyes. Almost as if they could trust their child with the wolf.

'We know you don't want to hurt her,' the father said. He was on about the baby in the crib the wolf was protecting. 'She'll be safe under your care.'

'We only ask of one thing,' the mother spoke. 'Keep her with her brother.' She showed the baby in her hands, a spiked blonde haired boy. He had markings on his face, almost like a fox's whiskers.

'_But I am an enemy to your kind.'_

'Demon kind or not, we understand your reasons. You were woken when you shouldn't have been.' The mother stepped forward. 'There must have been something in our daughter that made you pause.'

'_She has potential to be something great.'_

'We know you won't harm her. The mother instinct inside of you won't let you. You want to protect her like you would your own cubs.'

'_I shall remain forever by her side.'_ The wolf looked back at the child in the crib. She was looking at her with her red eyes and a smile on her face. _'She reminds me of the female who fought beside me centuries ago.'_

The daughter's mother smiled. 'Thank you for agreeing to keep her safe.' Tears pooled out of her grey eyes. 'I'm sorry my darling, but mummy has to go.'

Right on cue when her parents left, she began crying in her crib again, and not even the wolf could calm her. The child knew what was going to happen to her parents, she already knew and that was why nothing could ease her mind.

Hours later, in a cave nestling against the wolf's side, the baby felt her parents' death. She cried in mourning for three days and nights straight. The wolf did all she could to keep the child happy and content, but for those first three days and nights after her birth, after her parents' death, those days and nights were the only times the wolf could not have stopped her cries.


	3. Chapter 1

Uzumaki Twins

_Chapter 1_

~ Chika's pov ~

I was up the same moment the first fingers of dawn stroked the skies. Although my room faces west, I could feel the climbing dawn through my being. I climbed out of bed and into the bathroom that sits between my brother's and my bedroom. I relieved myself, scrubbed my body down, washed my face, brushed my teeth and brushed through my hair. I used the mirror to tie my long red hair up into a high ponytail. Knowing I had time to spare before my brother woke up, I got dressed. I bandaged my chest tight, pulled on an orange belly top with the shoulder straps going over my biceps, orange short shorts, netting on my left leg to my ankle, the shuriken holster on my right thigh and put some fingerless netting gloves on my hands. To top it off I placed my leaf village headband around my neck.

I checked myself in the mirror and saw my red eyes staring back at me. Seeing that I was ready as I'll ever be for what the day was going to dish out to me, I walked out the bathroom and into my brother's room. Despite how messy and uncoordinated my brother can be, his room was actually clean, minus the clothes he had thrown over the floor from yesterday. Juuku poked her wolf head around the door and whined before padding into the room, her claws clipping on the floor. I looked to her, stroked her head and went over to my brother's bed. Lying at the end of the bed was an orange fox. His thick bushy tail was curled around him and sensing my presence, he opened his red eyes and looked at me.

'Wake up, Naruto,' I said sternly, using some chakra to make my voice reach him through his dream.

He bolted upright, nearly knocking the fox off the bed and looked at me. He blinked his blue eyes at me, yawned and stretched. Knowing he wasn't going to doze off any time soon I walked out the room with wolf and fox following. In the kitchen I set up their dinner and placed it down in front of them. They both liked raw venison. I then prepared my brother's and my breakfast. I toasted and buttered two slices of bread each, poured a glass of milk for him and apple for me and set them down on the table. He walked in a moment later, still in his pyjamas, a white t-shirt and blue shorts. He sat down and ate his toast and drank his milk, switching between them.

'You have five minutes, Naruto.'

'Why couldn't you have let me slept in?' he complained around his toast.

'Yeah, why couldn't you let us sleep in?' the fox echoed, looking up at me with his red eyes.

'Oh hush up you lazy fox. I'm blaming you for Naruto's laziness.'

Juuku snickered and received a glare of hostility from the fox.

'Foxes are easy going. We wake when we feel like it, not when we're told,' the fox continued.

'Kurama, shut up. Every morning you're getting on my nerves.'

His tail, combined of his nine, swished with annoyance. 'That makes two of us.'

'Three minutes, Naruto.' I smirked when he shoved the rest of his food and drink down his mouth and rushed into the bathroom.

He broke a new record when he appeared two minutes later, fully dressed and washed. I stacked the cleanly washed pots on the draining board and walked towards the door. Putting on our shoes, I grabbed our keys, threw his to him and walked out, locking the door after the wolf and fox. Naruto tightened his headband and made a few warm up stretches. Kurama stood at his side patiently, just like Juuku waited at mine. Together we ran across the expanse of walkway and jumped over the rail, joined by our demons. The people quickly got out of our way as we made our way down the streets. Noticing that our demons were with us, they avoided us all the more and whispered behind our backs. I didn't care, on-the-other-hand, my brother did. Sadness streaked through his eyes briefly.

We got to the rendezvous point with minutes to spare. Sakura Haruno was already waiting there with Sasuke Uchiha.

So here's our team relationship.

I hate Sakura, I'm friends with Sasuke and Naruto's my brother.

Sakura hates Naruto, she wants to be my friend, and she loves Sasuke.

Sasuke ignores Sakura ninety percent of the time, hates Naruto but is his inner friend and rival and is my friend.

Naruto loves Sakura, he's my brother and he hates Sasuke, but is his inner friend and rival.

There's a reason why there are five of us to the team, if you include Kakashi-sensei. My brother and I are twins and two halves make a whole. And the fact there isn't two others to make up another team. So those are the two reasons why I've been placed on this team. Speaking of Kakashi-sensei that guy is always late no matter what time he arranges for us to meet him. He really should work on it and I've said as much to him as well. Not like he'll take notice of what I say to him anyway. He's an adult and I'm a twelve year old kunoichi.

'It looks like everyone's here,' Kakashi said appearing in a puff of smoke.

'You're late!' Naruto and Sakura yell annoyed at the twenty minute wait we had to endure.

'What mission do we have today, sensei?' I ask leaning against the bridge railing beside Sasuke.

'We need to deliver a message to the Hidden Sand Village.'

'That's a three day journey,' Sakura stated matter-of-factly.

I rolled my eyes and said nothing. I'm sure the whole team knows that by now. Naruto may not be smart with paperwork, but he is smart on the battlefield. I have advantage with both. When I have a brother that is more physical than mental, it kind of gives you a challenge and that's why I am good in both areas. I try to help Naruto with paperwork, but paperwork and Naruto are just not compatible. For Sakura it's the opposite. She totally sucks on the physical side of things, but paperwork and using her brain she's definitely comes out on top. Sasuke, well he's an Uchiha, so he's bound to be good at anything. It's not one of the reasons I'm friends with him. I like his rivalry; it helps me get stronger, just like it does with Naruto.

'What else does our mission entail?' I ask.

I'm definitely not one to miss out any detail in relation to a mission. Also I can hear when something is being withheld. That is why Kakashi-sensei has been trying to work on me going into the Anbu Black Ops, but so far he's failed. I won't leave my brother, no matter how much stronger I'll get faster than him. He can give me different kinds of training all he wants, I'm not going to leave this group just so I can become an Anbu Black Ops when I'm not even a chunin yet. I'll follow the plan just like I'm meant to, not skip levels just because I show a little more promise than the rest of the team.

'We're to remain there until we receive a reply, but other than just delivering the message and picking up the reply, that's it.' Kakashi-sensei shrugged. 'A simple C ranked mission.'

'Our lodgings?'

Kakashi-sensei looked at me with surprise in his eyes. 'You ask an awful lot of questions, Kuro.'

I shrugged. 'I prefer to be thorough.'

He sighed. 'That's why I tried to get you in _there_ but you wouldn't let me.'

'Don't start that with me. When are we leaving?'

'Tomorrow morning, so get packed and just enjoy the rest of the day.'

We dispersed. Sakura wondered off with Sasuke and Naruto with me. Kurama and Juuku followed after us, keeping pace at our sides. It's strange really, many people think that they're both dogs and yet their features are totally contrasting. Kurama looks like a sly fox, probably always seeing destruction around him because he's imprisoned inside of Naruto and Juuku, well let's not get started about her. She's completely impossible most of the time, but she's loyal to her pack and won't stray. She's great for company and for warmth when the night is cold. Which I have no doubt will be for the Sand Village.

'Can we get ramen?' Naruto asks hopefully.

'Jeez, Naruto it's only noon.'

'But I'm hungry,' he said sniffling.

Then his stomach growled like a hungry bear, to emphasise his point, and I gave.

'Come on then.'

'Yippee,' he jumped for joy and ran towards Ichiraku Ramen.

I sighed as I pushed the cloth out of the way and sat down beside him. I ordered a bowl and another two for the demons. I placed their bowls on the ground and they were slurping it up like it was a rare treat. What will be rare for them is the venison they won't get in the Sand Village. Naruto finished before I even got to half a bowl and he ordered another and another. Beside him sat four bowls when I had finished and he patted his stomach and released a sigh of fullness. Knowing him he could fit another four bowls in his stomach before he's half content. I paid the amount and took off, leaving Naruto to kick his feet high in the air behind me. Kurama stuck by my side, embarrassed by his pig vessel. Juuku, as naughty and evil as she is, was skipping around Kurama laughing at him. A few times he lashed out, snapping at catching the air just before her neck. She always moved at the last moment but kept taunting him.

'Knock it off Juuku.'

She whined and fell in step beside me, opposite Kurama. Rethinking back reminded me that sensei had avoided my question. He never did tell us where we were staying. Well maybe that's because I might groan and complain, which will be troublesome for him no doubt. Now I'm beginning to sound like Shikamaru, the guy who finds a lot of things troublesome, especially when my brother's involved. We got home around two and begun packing. I ran through a list in which we both packed at the same time. I made sure that our bags were light enough but carried essential equipment we definitely may need. With that done, the sun had begun to sink in the west, leaving fingers of sunset to filter away before allowing the twilight to take place.

'Naruto, remember to go to bed early, we need to get up to meet them at the appointed time.'

'I remember,' he said with a grin. A mission is all Naruto ever wants and something to keep him occupied and to help him grow stronger at the same time.

Naruto went to sleep around ten, but my mind was too plagued for me to sleep. I kept tossing and turning for an hour and finally gave up. I got dressed in a black jogging outfit and slipped out into the night. Juuku joined me, keeping pace as I raced with no hesitation in using my full speed. As I reached the edge of the village I slowed down. Juuku, who can run much further and faster, wasn't even out of breath but she was alert. The forest between the Leaf and the Sand Villages loomed up before us. Shadows loomed between the trees, inviting invaders, intruders or low life criminals to hide and prepare an ambush or an assault. But night sides filled the air taking away the eeriness that would come with such actions. Pivoting around, Juuku and I raced back towards our home, challenging each other who can reach the place first.

Juuku beat me easily, by ten minutes. Her tail was wagging when she saw me jump up onto our floor. She raced around me and then sat on her hunches as she waited for me to open the door and raced into the two bedroom apartment. I washed myself before I got into a nightdress and crawled up under my covers. Juuku jumped on the bed and curled up beside me. Her warmth went through the sheet and swept through me. It was a gentle heat that managed to drift me into sleep.


	4. Chapter 2

Uzumaki Twins

_Chapter 2_

~ Chika's pov ~

We were bright and early the next day. Naruto didn't need as much encouragement to wake up this time. When there is a mission involved, Naruto's motivation towards the day changes from when he has nothing to look forward to. I already knew that my brother would start complaining the moment he finalises that this mission isn't about fighting or excitement, but just a dull boring delivery mission. Showered, dressed and ready, the two of us and our demons headed forward the village gate. But just around the bend, Juuku and Kurama disappeared in a puff of smoke, back to their resting places inside of us. With them outside and in the open, it will make our group larger and more noticeable. Being ninjas we need to be discreet.

Kakashi-sensei was actually on time for once as he stood there with Sakura and Sasuke.

'Oi,' Naruto called out waving his hand in the air.

The three turned to us and Naruto was grinning with excitement. He placed his hands behind his head, elbows pointed towards the sky and I just shook my head at his eagerness.

'Morning Sakura,' Naruto greeted.

But like always she ignored him. Instead her green eyes were focused on me. We were all wearing our trademark clothes. Sakura in her pink dress and green shorts. Sasuke in his blue top and white shorts. Naruto in his orange jacket and trousers. Kakashi in his jonin outfit and mask across his face. Then there's me, wearing my orange top with the straps over my shoulders, orange short shorts, netting on my left leg and fingerless netting gloves.

'So, Kuro, once we reach the Sand Village, do you want to hang out?' I raised an eyebrow at her but remained silent. 'Well, you see, I thought that maybe we could build our teamwork up…' she laughed nervously.

'Your attempt at small talk is appalling, Sakura.' I stated and walked passed and out the gates.

The gate guards waved us goodbye and good luck on our journey. Around five minutes on walking on the path, we switched to the trees, jumping from branch to branch. Kakashi-sensei took the front and Sakura the rear. Well that's because she's slow. Sasuke was a little ways in front of Naruto and me, but overall, silence was upon us. All around the blissful forest music spoke to us and I found myself smiling at the peacefulness I found. I looked over at Naruto and saw that he was too busy concentrating on the mission to notice the relaxing sounds that shrouded us.

Our journey was the same for the next two days. We lay camp at night, switching positions to keep watch and during daylight we made use of our time to get to the Sand. So by the time we actually reached the Sand village, it was night and it was cold. The wall surrounding the village looked around sixty feet high. There were ledges for lookouts and there's no doubt that we've already been spotted. My assumption was right when someone stepped out of the tunnel and stood before us. He wore beige, the colour of the village, with a sand village symbol on his headband.

'State your names and business,' the guard demanded.

'I am Kakashi Hatake and this is my team. We have come to deliver a message personally to the Kazekage.'

Nodding the guard answered, 'this way.'

He turned and led us through the dark tunnel. I was aware of many eyes watching us from the shadows of those ledges above, but I didn't look around, that would increase my paranoia. Out of the tunnel, we stood before and above the village. It was like it was a bowl on a lower platform than the cliff we stood on. I overlooked the village and saw the Kazekage building. It was the largest and was shaped like a dome. There were wires coming off it and connecting to other buildings and poles. Upon nearing it, my heart had begun to accelerate. New village, new people and new discoveries, what would I find here?

Naruto must be thinking the same as he seemed to struggle to contain his excitement.

The guard, our guide, opened the door to the building and led us through the corridors until he knocked on a specific door. A gruff voice answered on the other side. The guard entered after telling us to wait outside. I could hear their voices but couldn't make out their conversation. When the guard reappeared, it was to allow us through to see his leader. Sitting behind his desk, weaving an air of authority and intimidation, was the Kazekage. He was concealed under his blue and white robes, his eyes were like steel as they looked at the five of us. Intimidation is definitely a go considering I felt a little prickle of fear before it passed on.

'What do you want?' the Kazekage demanded.

I clenched my fists at the demand. The only demand I could ever withstand was the one of my Hokage. But I am here in his village, under his rule and his protection. I can't do anything that would make me step over the line otherwise he can do whatever he sees fit with me. He caught my action and narrowed his eyes at me. I also could have sworn interest flicked in there, but it had gone too quickly to make sure.

'Lord Hokage has asked that we deliver this to you personally, Lord Kazekage,' Kakashi-sensei said handing the letter over.

He took it but didn't read it. 'I'll read it when I'm ready. I expect he wants me to give you the reply?' Kakashi-sensei nodded. 'Then you shall be provided with lodgings at my house with my children for the time being.' He waved his hand at the guard. 'Take them to my house and inform Temari.'

Knowing that was our dismissal, a rather rude one at that, we left the building with the guard and walked towards the Kazekage's house. It was a big building, coloured like all the others, with three floors. Juuku growled inside my head and so I looked up to see a boy around our age sitting on a balcony glaring down at us. I met his eye just as the guard knocked on the door. I felt Kurama stir inside Naruto a little restlessly. Whatever was going on, it was obvious that our demons didn't like this boy one bit.

'Lady Temari, your father has ordered that these Leaf Ninja be provided with lodgings here until he has given them a reply to the Hokage's letter.'

'Thank you, I'll take it from here then.' The guard bowed and walked away, leaving us with the girl. 'Come on in.'

Naruto elbowed my ribs and I broke eye contact with the boy. I narrowed my eyes at him but he just walked inside the house. I looked one last time up at the balcony only to discover it empty. I glared at the darkness and made my way inside. Only then did I notice the girl that had been talking at the door. She had shoulder length blonde hair spiked at the ends. She looked like she was ready for bed in her nightgown. She smiled at me and led me into a living room where the rest of my team was waiting. They were standing as if hating the fact that they were intruding. I felt the same way. It would have been much better if we had a hotel room instead of staying in this place.

'Is there anything I can get you?' she offered politely.

'I think it would be best if you'd show us to our rooms so we could all go sleep.' Kakashi-sensei stated.

Gratefulness shone in the girl's eyes. Of course it was brief and didn't last long, so I must have been the only one to see it. She led us out of the living room and up two flights of stairs. The last landing contained the guest bedrooms and there were seven in total. She told us we could choose anyone we wanted and retired to her room, on the second floor, for the night. Naruto and I settled in opposite rooms to the right, at the far end. Kakashi took residence in the room next to Naruto's and Sakura in the one next to mine. Sasuke took the room next to Kakashi-sensei's.

I was still awake an hour later as I had checked through my bag. Everything seemed to be in order and nothing missing. Not for one second will I trust the Sand Village. They being in an alliance with us didn't matter to me. They were sneaky and sly and there was something off that I couldn't put my finger on. The boy on the balcony was strange and had upset Kurama and Juuku, but it wasn't that that was alerting me to something strange. The atmosphere was off and our appearance made it that much stronger. For some reason all of the Sand ninjas we encountered had all tensed at the sight of us. Either it's me looking into things too deeply or there really was something going on.

I slipped out the bedroom and into the bathroom. Stripping myself I turned on the tap to prepare myself to wash down my body. But the atmosphere had shifted and I instantly looked around the room. It felt like I was being watched. And what better way to make a ninja feel vulnerable as to catch them whilst they were physically exposed like me? Regardless of the feeling, I didn't rush in washing myself down and brushing out my ponytail. I dressed in my nightgown still aware of the watchful feeling. The hairs on the nape of my neck suggested it still.

I stepped out of the bathroom and the feeling of being watched increased. My thoughts immediately went to the boy on the balcony. Is he the source of this uneasiness? Had he been watching me in the bathroom? There were no obvious signs of someone being there, but that didn't stop my doubt. The shadows may not contain a body, but it's just as well there are many ways to watch someone without being present. Jutsu is the most common way, and if the boy is able to do it, then there is no doubt that he would if he thought my team and I were a threat.

Feeling vulnerable and exposed I wished I had brought a kunai with me. It's never good to be caught like this. Say if the Sand were against us, they could have ambushed and killed or captured me. Then I would be submitted to their mercy. Sometimes it's not good to think like I do, but it doesn't hurt to be cautious, even overly so. I rushed back towards the bedroom and closed the door. Inside the feeling of being watched disappeared and I knew that it wasn't in my mind after all. Someone had watched me as I washed myself, even out in the hallway, someone was cautious.

'Chika,' a female voice whispered in the darkness.

A moment later a white wolf appeared at the bottom of the bed, towering it by double the bed's height. Her blue eyes were fixed on me and watched my movements as I sat on the bed. I wasn't ready for sleep, not ready for the time wasting my team and I have to do as we waited for a reply from the Kazekage. But my sleep was foiled by the fact that we were being watched.

'Juuku,' she came over to me, her claws clicking on the floor. I rested my hand at the scruff of her neck, slowly feeling the calm crawl up my arm and into me, filling me with peace and reassurance.

'Do not leave this room unarmed,' she warned with a growl deep in her throat.

'There is another demon amongst us and he is protecting his territory.' Kurama appeared a moment later. He stood at the same height as Juuku and his red eyes were glowing dangerously. 'If he as much moves for the kill with Chika or Naruto, I'm going to rip his throat out.'

'Easy, Kurama,' I said to him calmly. 'You won't have to worry about dealing with him. If he attacks, I won't hold back.'


	5. Chapter 3

Uzumaki Twins

_Chapter 3_

~ Chika's pov ~

I was already sitting in the living room when I was joined by Sasuke. Already dressed, alert and awake, he sat next to me but kept that one seat free for distance. Buddies we may be, we keep a distance for the sake of outer appearances. Sasuke tries to make it appeared he's antisocial and that he's too good for everyone. Most of the time he completes it, but he is riffled up by Naruto's continuous hard work to out beat him. And that is where their rivalry comes from. For the sheer sake to best each other, to see who's better than who, blah, blah, blah and blah.

'I thought you were as lazy as Naruto,' Sasuke said breaking the silence that fell between us.

'Funny, I thought you were sleeping with Sakura.'

He glared at me. 'I am not sleeping with her.'

'Oh, looks like we've both made a mistake, huh?'

'For the sake of argument, the five of you have made a big mistake coming here.' A gruff deep rude voice said from the shadows of the doorway.

I looked out of the corners of my eyes at the newcomer and discovered he was same build as the boy from the balcony. His chakra pulsed through the air from him and immediately I felt the disturbance of my demon as she prowled around inside me, unsettled. Although shadows clung to him despite the early morning sun shining through the windows, I could make him out. He wore a black top and trousers with nettings connected to his sleeves. He had some muscles to his slim build, I could see it with the way he crossed his arms, and his red hair was spiked. His sea green eyes were narrowed to the point he was glaring at us. A brown sash went diagonally from his left shoulder to his right hip, and with it carried a large gourd on his back.

'Who the hell are you?' Sasuke demanded jumping to his feet the moment the boy had spoken. A kunai was presented in his hand; the readiness to fight was evident in Sasuke's stance.

'Knock it off, Sasuke.' I said, but didn't move from sitting down.

'Like hell I will!' he bit back at me.

Sighing, I just focused a trace of chakra onto the soles of my feet and then quickly moved to stand before Sasuke had the chance to lunge. I grabbed his hand with the kunai with speed just as quick. I was facing the shadowed boy but I was acutely aware of Sasuke's every move, every breath and every tense muscle in his body. If I didn't move, he would attack me to lunge at the boy. He wouldn't get a step before I'd knock him out with a mere thought. Besides, Sasuke wouldn't be able to attack or touch the kid. Something powerful was backing the boy, something that continued to stir Juuku restless.

'I said, knock it off, Sasuke,' I repeated to the hothead behind me. I then turned my question to him. 'What's your intention?'

Sasuke tried to ripe his hand out from mine, but it only provoked me into using more strength and he winced in pain as a result. I glanced over my shoulder at him and glared, deadly. He froze. No one but my brother has seen this side to me. Difference is Naruto has never been afraid of it. More like he was scared for me because of it. But then again, he's my older twin brother, so seeing his younger twin a killing machine would be devastating and cause him to be sympathetic. Not only that but I'm all he's got, the only companion in life really, the only one to really accept him for who he is, not for what he is. But some people are turning around and seeing Naruto for who he truly is. A lone kid who wants, needs, friends and someone to care about him!

I neutralised my expression and turned to the redhead. He stared at me with clear narrowed hate filled eyes. If he wanted he could kill the both of us here and now. But rules bound him against that. He was stuck with threats in his home. Inwardly smirking, I was glad that we were intruding on his turf and upsetting his territorial mark he had on the place. But suddenly I was worrying for my brother upstairs. Although Naruto and I do not share the same physical appearances, it is clearly obvious that we are family related, even if the twin part is the last thing that crosses someone's mind.

'If you have no intention of answering, I'd get out of my way and stay out of it too.'

I released Sasuke and walked over and by the boy. Up close, his aura set me snarling at him before knocking into his shoulder and barging past. I heard a deep growl in response. It didn't erupt from the boy. No from something within him! Juuku roared inside of me, her wolf spirit howling danger, and only until I got in my borrowed room did I bring out my kunai and blocked the fatal blow that was aimed at my head. The door was closed, not slammed, but silently closed as not to alert others. A punch landed in my gut and I landed on top of the bed.

Pushing myself up, I was quickly knocked down again. Something grasped my hands and legs, hard. I felt blood trickle down my arms and feet. He appeared over me a moment later. His knees were on either side of me, his hands grasped my throat in his and his eyes were set into a feral dangerously wild glare. Gone was the human side to him, in its place was the sheer animal, a killer. He may not have gone demon on my ass, for he was very much in control of his actions, but he was close. I could smell it. Then I saw the marking on his head. To his left, just on his temple was the kanji for love.

I focused chakra onto my right hand, felt it flowing to the tips of my fingers. Somehow I had managed to just briefly touch the kanji when a red light flooded the room. He didn't ease up from his choking grip and I slowly started to feel woozy and dizzy from lack of air. I heard a snarl; Juuku had appeared on the scene. She lunged and knocked straight into a thick large blob of yellow and blue. It looked like the thing had blue veins. The boy gasped and released my throat and looked at the fight. He still remained over me, his hands supporting his weight as they remained on either side of my head. His sea green eyes were wide with shock.

A large clawed hand wrap itself around my neck and I realised it came from the monster who suddenly reminded me of puke. Juuku was immediately there, biting down hard on the hand and ripping it away from my throat. She landed on the bed, causing the boy to roll away from the oncoming claw and he hit the headboard. He stared wide eyed at Juuku who towered over me, her feet trapping me underneath her. She lowered her head, teeth showing, lips curled back and snarled, her eyes darting between boy and creature. The demon had sidled up the redhead. He was snarling back at us. His yellow eyes filled with deadly intentions.

'Shukaku!' Juuku snarled.

'Juuku,' yellow eyes narrowed. 'You do realise you're protecting a human.'

'I'm protecting my host, you one tailed dirty bastard!'

He laughed. 'Host? _Host?_ That thing,' he pointed at me with his long claw, 'has no strength to be able to contain a demon such as you.'

'You don't understand her strength. Even without me, she'll pulverise you!'

'What the fuck is going on?' the redhead was shocked out of his mind. This was beyond him, I realised. His sea green eyes were on me, wide as he saw I was handling the situation as if I dealt with it every day. Which I did! Juuku and Kurama were allowed out of their seals every day whenever we have the time and the privacy to allow them the opportunity. 'How are you level headed about this?'

'She's level headed because she deals with us daily.' I looked over at Kurama, his nine tails released from their bind.

'Kurama!' I said happily and he nuzzled my cheek with his nose.

'You okay kid?'

I snorted. 'If you call being strangled twice by man and beast okay, I guess I've had better days.' I then frowned at him. 'I told you not to call me kid.'

He laughed. 'Whatever you say, girly.'

I groaned and slumped forward, almost hitting the boy's leg. Juuku collapsed on top of me and I grunted from her sudden weight. She nuzzled my face with hers and growled a warning at Shukaku, who I now discovered to be the one-tailed demon. I felt a shift within me and I groaned. Jyubi was restless now. He could feel Shukaku's presence. He did the same thing with Kurama the first time I released him from Naruto's seal. Jyubi responds to the nine-tailed beasts. I was told that the nine were supposed part of him, caused by Jyubi's chakra when it was separated. The tailed beasts were then created and Jyubi can only be brought back if the nine are gathered together and combined.

Sorry to say, but that's bullshit.

Jyubi is a ten-tailed demon. Nine of those tails disappeared when his chakra was separated. That part is true. But there is one tail left, one that everyone else seems to be forgetting about. Jyubi was never gone; he can't just be brought back by the combination of the nine beasts. That one tail is what allows Jyubi a physical form otherwise he'd be nothing but a phantom. That one tail, that one powerful chakra of his is deep inside of me. So when he senses that another of his tails, his chakra, is near, he stirs restlessly. But it's not as if he's forbidden from coming back to the world, he's just too lazy to come out into the open.

Someone poked my forehead. I looked up to the see the boy looking at me as if I could explain all this. Maybe I can, or maybe Jyubi's laziness is just rubbing off onto me.

'What do you want?' I ask, slapping his hand away.

He frowned, not used to people touching him obviously, and not used to people being direct with him. He crossed his arms and legs and glared at me. 'It's apparent you have a demon, two demons –'

'Kurama is my brother's, actually,' I corrected and smirked when he glared and growled at me. 'Don't growl sweetie, soon you might find yourself growling with protectiveness over me.' _I fucking hope not!_

He raised his non-existence eyebrow at me. Obviously he wasn't used to being called sweetie, with the way he seemed surprised when I said that, and with my later statement. I guess with his very antisocial life, I guess it ain't hard to see him doing that.

'But what I'd like to know is how you brought out my demon and how you're able to handle this without a care?'

I raised an eyebrow and chuckled. 'You're out of character.'

He looked startled. 'What?'

'I said you're out of character.' He frowned as if he didn't understand. 'Everyone expects someone to stick to their life they've chosen. For example, you're antisocial, you're a killing machine and you rather kill than ask questions later. You think you're indestructible and that nothing can touch you, scratch you or make you bleed. But newsflash kid, I can do all that and more.'

'You've got guts,' he said venomously.

I grinned. 'I wouldn't be Naruto's twin sister if I didn't, now would I?'


	6. Chapter 4

Uzumaki Twins

_Chapter 4_

~ Naruto's pov ~

I woke up and found the sun glaring in my face. I wondered why Kuro didn't wake me. She usually does. Could it be that she's finally letting me sleep in? Ah, it's so nice to have a considerate sister. I wonder what it would be like if I never had her. We'd never know we were twins and we may have ended up fighting each other. No, no, scary thought, don't want to go there. My sister is crazy strong. She could beat me up worse than Sakura ever could. Is my sister stronger than Sasuke? Never saw her fight with him but she does hang with him. Are they dating?

They best not be!

I'd kill Sasuke if they were.

I rushed out of bed and into the bathroom. I cleaned myself and put on my orange clothing before racing downstairs. Sasuke was in the living room, sitting on the sofa as if he owned it. Cocky bastard thinks he can get everything. There's no way he's stronger than me. I'll pulverise him in our next fight. I looked around in search of Kuro, but I don't see her. Is she still in bed? I look out the window to see the sun had risen beyond the horizon. No, Kuro would definitely be up by now. She's never one to sleep in like me.

'Oi, Sasuke, where's Kuro?'

'She's in her bedroom, idiot.' He answered without looking at me.

I clenched my fists and gritted my teeth. You asshole, who do you think you are calling me an idiot? But wait, if my sister isn't downstairs, then she couldn't be going out with Sasuke. Nah, that don't mean anything. She could be going out with him. She might be getting dressed to go out together. I froze where I stood. Are they going on a date? Is that why Sasuke's up and dressed already? Is that why he knew where she is?

No, Kuro, don't go out with him!

I turned and ran back up the stairs and knocked on my sister's door. There was no answer. I knocked again but there was still nothing. Could she be out or sleeping? Well I'm sure she won't mind me just going in. I opened the door and walked in and I froze. I looked from the red haired boy to her and back again. They were sitting on the same bed near each other. Kyubi was here with Juuku and another thing of yellow and blue lines. What the hell is that thing? But that question vanished when I looked at my sister and the boy she was with.

Is she going out with him? Is she cheating on Sasuke with him?

What the hell is going on?

'Oh, Naruto, what's up?'

Her voice didn't sound guilty of having been caught red handed. Damn she's good. How the hell am I going to find out if she's going out with Sasuke, or cheating on him when she's too good for me to figure out she is acting. My sister will easily be able to see through lies or beating around the bush, in fact, she hates it. That is why I am more direct with her than anyone else. I guess it is the only one I am going to have to proceed with her. Just be blunt and direct about it and don't beat around the bush. Yeah got it. Just the way my sister likes it.

'Are you going out with Sasuke?' Nice, Naruto, keep it direct and blunt.

She started to choke as if the mere idea of it offended her. Juuku patted her back with her large paw to help ease her coughing fit. Kyubi had begun snickering before it turned into a full blow laugh. The other creature, god knows what that thing is, just sat still watching the rest of us with small yellow eyes. I already feel sick with just looking at that thing. But hell, that cannot stop me from eating my favourite food, Ramen. So if that is going to be a challenge to me, then bring it on. I can so totally beat it, believe it!

'When did you bang your head?' she asked me, her cheeks tear stained from coughing too much.

'When didn't he?' Kyubi chimed and she took off her ninja sandal and threw it at him. It hit him on the nose. 'Ow,' he said and glared at her.

'Well I noticed you're buddy-buddy with Sasuke…' I trailed off as her face was blank. Very soon I knew she would burst out with anger and hit me hard. Okay it was definitely just my imagination. 'Sorry, my mistake,' I say and rub the back of my head nervously. Instead of hitting me like she usually did when I did something wrong, she sighed. I blinked and then looked between her and him, the red head boy. 'Is there something going on between you two?' I ask, pointing from one to the other.

'Huh? What are you on, Naruto?' she asked, quite baffled.

The other boy had glared at me before looking away with reddened cheeks. 'When did you get close to strangers?' I question her, forgetting the boy's actions.

'If you haven't already noticed, but he's like the two of us.' She was pointing at the yellow thing with blue veins and that looked like a large blob of vomit sculptured to look like a cross between a cat and a raccoon. The door slammed and I jumped. Kuro smirked. She patted the bed beside her and that is where I sat. She wrapped an arm around my shoulder and pinched my cheek between forefinger and thumb. 'Stop trying to make something that isn't there, silly brother.'

'So' I say to break the silence. 'Who's he? And what the hell is that thing?' I point to both in question. She pinched both my cheeks and pulled on my face. 'Ow, ow, ow,' I kept saying as she pulled. She released and my skin slapped back into place. I rubbed the sore spots to dull the ache.

'Rudeness, Naruto,' she warned. She sighed and then turned to the thing and boy. 'So why don't we start with introductions.'

'Why the hell would I do that?' the blob said with annoyance.

'Listen, blobby, behave yourself and be nice otherwise I'll give you to Juuku as her new toy.' My sister threatened.

Yellow eyes glared at her and the blob moved to bend down so it could look directly into her eyes. I'm not the one facing her and yet I could smell its foul breath. 'Are you threatening me, human?'

She punched it in the nose, hard and blood splattered. He grabbed his face in his hand and yowled. 'Yeah, I'm threatening you. And are _you_ going to stop me?' she said with a smirk.

'Gaara, sort out your chick otherwise I will.' The thing complained, pointing a black claw, connected to a yellow with blue lines, at her.

'His chick?' my sister repeated. '_His_ chick?' damn she was getting hysterical, that's not a good sign. 'You must be losing your mind, sand blob, because I am nobodies' chick.'

'Kuro, calm down,' I say nervously.

'No, when the hell did I become his chick?' she said to the thing and pointing at the red head. She turned to him. 'When the hell did I become your chick?'

He shrugged. 'Shukaku has the tendency to state things as he sees them.'

'So he sees me as being yours?' he nodded in confirmation. 'Well you best make him un-see that otherwise I'm going to be pissed and I'll let Juuku have a little snack.'

'I thought we were going to introduce ourselves.' I say, trying to get them away from threats.

Kuro sighed and shifted so she sat nearer to me and more comfortable. Kyubi and Juuku sat on their haunches at our sides. I noticed Juuku had placed her head to rest on my sister's lap. I can easily see that there is a deep bond between the pair of them, one that lacks between me and Kyubi. Kyubi hates me but loves my sister. All demons seem to love her, as do other animals, but in truth I have only seen my demon and hers ever act with a deep bond. This thing beside the red head is showing a form of bond, but one where he likes to challenge it instead of showing he cares or he just wants to stay at her side. Kyubi and I have our differences and I don't see how we're ever going to come around that. I don't think we ever will.

'Go ahead then, big brother,' my sister said.

I grinned at her and then looked back to the others. 'I am Naruto Uzumaki.'

'And I am the Kyubi,' his nine tails swished in annoyance, 'or as Chika here knows as Kurama. I don't know how the fuck she knows that, but she does.'

My sister grinned at him. 'I'm Chika Uzumaki, Chi or Kuro for short. Warning, only my brother or exceptionally close people call me Kuro, friends call me Chi.'

Juuku raised her head. 'Most of you know who I am. I'm Juuku; I'm a nineteen-tailed demon.' Her tail split in nineteen and she flexed them around the room before she fixed them together to look like one. 'I'm Kuro's demon and I will protect her with my very life.'

'My name's Gaara and I won't hesitate to kill you if you get in my way.'

My sister narrowed her eyes at him, but she said nothing.

'I'm Shukaku, just like Juuku,' he said with venom, 'had snarled when I first appeared to kill her precious host.'

'Guess what,' Kuro said with an evil smirk. 'This host is going to kick your ass if you don't start showing respect.'

'Is that how you got Kyubi's respect?' I asked her surprised. Altogether, my sister, Kyubi and Juuku burst out laughing. 'What?' I asked confused. 'What did I say?'

'Naruto,' she said between laughter. 'I didn't beat up Kurama to get his respect.'

'Then how did you do it?' she didn't respond and I almost cursed her. 'Damn it, Kuro, answer me.' She laughed at me. I pouted and looked at her with pleading eyes. 'Please tell me.'

'Ask Kurama,' she said and fell onto her stomach. Juuku jumped onto the bed and fell onto her stomach beside her with one paw over her back. It was a protective gesture that she was definitely willing to protect my sister till death.

'But he won't tell me anything. I think he'd rather kill me.'

'Of course I would,' Kyubi agreed. 'I don't give anything out for free.'

'That's because you're greedy,' my sister said to him and he glared.

'How do you do it?' the red head – Gaara – asked my sister. She looked at him. 'How do you handle the situation?'

'Well, when we have a little more time, I might help you get over it.' she said with a smile.


	7. Chapter 5

Uzumaki Twins

_Chapter 5_

~Gaara's pov~

I don't really understand the situation. How could I? Shukaku, my demon, out and about and not on a rampage is a little beyond me right now. But two other demons that are willing to listen to the girl? I couldn't even begin to try to make sense of that. What's weird is that the blonde boy is her brother and the two demons are very protective over the both of them, however the one that looks like a fox shows he isn't too kind with the boy. All in all, where the hell does Shukaku fit into all of this? What's an even better question is: how did she manage to bring him out?

The boy, I couldn't give a shit about. But the girl… She's interesting if even a little weird like her brother. I could clearly see the resemblance even if they look nothing alike. The boy has spiky blonde hair, almost like Temari, except his goes up, and he has blue eyes whereas Temari has teal. Then the girl is a little like me. We both have crimson red hair, hers is extremely long and she has matching red eyes, mine however are green. They have the same attitude, laid-back, careless and coexistent on each other. She seems strong and as I was fighting with her for like a few moments, I only barely felt what she could do.

_**She will be able to prove our existence.**_

_Aren't you afraid of her?_ I questioned Shukaku and immediately felt his aura of disgust.

_**Me? Afraid? Don't talk such shit, Gaara. Fight her and kill her. She will make us feel alive.**_

_Not right now,_ I replied with a sigh. _She is under orders and protection of the Kazekage. We will have to wait._

_**Just make sure you kill her soon. She's dangerous, Gaara. She has to be destroyed.**_

_Yes, Mother._

The girl was looking at me as if she could assess my thoughts. She showed no fear, just a fierce look of protection over her brother and demons. Why does she care for others? It's only going to make her weak. And those demons, why are they willing to protect her? She must have a secret, or this could all be fake. Those so called demons might just be summoned creatures to act as if they are demons that are sealed within the pair. This whole thing could be a sham.

'What do you want?' I ask as I narrow my eyes at her.

'Do you think you have this all figured out?' she asks in what appears to be a superior tone.

I glare at her. 'Where do you get to be superior?'

Her eyes widen, acting surprised, yeah right. There's no way she can be surprised. She lives comfortably with those two giant talking creatures. Summoned beasts usually have that ability whereas normal average creatures do not have the privilege. I wonder where she managed to be able to summon them. I narrow my eyes a bit more. Don't you have to be powerful to be able to perform summonings?

'I'm not superior, I just know more about this than you do.' She turned to look at her brother with a question in her eyes. I don't know if they have a mental communication but for some reason the pair can understand each other without having to say a word. She turned back to me. 'Where do you get that idea from?'

I crossed my arms and glared. I felt Shukaku shift closer to me rather than seen it as I could feel his body heat beside me. Comforting in a way, but not by much. 'Knowing it doesn't mean that you can get off being superior.'

She sighed. 'It seems that you don't want any help in being able to control him or the situation.' She generally looked sad and disappointed before she closed her eyes. When she opened them her demeanour, her body, everything about her shifted with that one movement. From soft eyes to the hardest steel, she looked ready to be a formidable opponent right now. 'It seems we no longer have any business. Now, get out.'

I stood up from the bed and glared at her. 'You best not ever cross my path otherwise I will kill you.' I looked at Shukaku and saw him disappear in a swirl of sand. I knew he had gone back to resting inside of me again, just the voice of Mother inside of me now. I looked at her again before I left her room. I walked through the corridor leading to the stairs when I saw that boy from the living room stop at the top of them.

I glare at him just as I passed him and walked down the stairs so I could enter my room. I felt his glare follow me down the stairs but disappear when I rounded the corner. On the other side of the corridor are Kankuro's and Temari's room. I'm on the side where my father lives opposite me. I could easily kill him but consequences would come with that. Well he's rarely here so he must sleep elsewhere so I won't get that chance to kill him.

'G-Gaara,' a male voice called and I looked over my shoulder at Kankuro who had just stepped outside of his bedroom. 'I-is something the matter?' he asks hesitantly as I had glared.

'It's none of your business,' I say as I walk into my room and close the door behind me.

~ Chika's pov ~

That was very rude of him. How dare he percieve me in such light. I was not being superior at all. Just because I know more about such situations doesn't mean he can think that I am trying to best him. Even my own brother doesn't see that with me. I look at my brother and try to determine what he's thinking. Yeah right. Whatever goes on my brother's mind is a mystery even to me. Just because we're twins doesn't mean we know everything about each other. Or even have a mentally communication, okay we actually skipped that part of the gift.

I sigh.

'Is everything alright, Kuro?' Naruto asks in a worried tone.

'It's alright, big brother. I just want to go back to the leaf village already. I really don't like that boy.'

He looked to the door and I felt his tension in the air. 'I don't either. Did you see the way he was looking at you?'

'With glares? Yeah, I saw.'

He shook his head. 'Not like that. He was looking at you strangely and just with hatred or glares. I've got a bad feeling about him.'

'Remember, Naruto, he's like us. You've seen his demon now. Now you'll understand that we are not the only two out there. There are others and if I remember correctly, there are seven more. You've seen two of the nine.'

I fall back against my pillow and look up at the ceiling. But why must that boy be so negative against me? Why must he refuse what I say? Why conclude me as being superior when I was just providing him with some information about how to handle such situations, or at least help him to handle such situations. I sigh again and lay on my side. There's no way he's going to listen. He's too damn stubborn and would rather listen to his demon, who he doesn't know is talking to him, and cause and reck a riot wherever he goes.

Well it's not my business. He can do whatever he wants. But if he comes running to me I am not going to help him. He can figure it out on his own. But if he attacks my brother or even harms or threatenes him, I'm going to kill him very painfully. If he steps over that line, he'll discover just how much I am like him and he won't like it at all.

'Sis, what are you thinking about?' I look at him. 'Are you thinking about that boy?'

'Wouldn't you, Naruto?' he looked a bit startled at my words. 'If there was someone that was like us and needs some help or advice, wouldn't you try to give it but only to be ignored? Would you really not think about them?'

He looks down and away. 'When you put it like that, yeah I would.' He too sighs and the same feelings as mine are shining in his eyes. 'He's going to be a problem, isn't he?'

I nodded and sat up, hugging my knees to my chest, I avoided looking him in the eyes. 'Yes.' He doesn't need to know the depths of having brought his demon to the light. I close my eyes and focused on that connection I know have to the both of them.

Using my own chakra on a mark that is deeply connected to the demon is very risky. I will know what they do, what they think and what they feel. I can also be able to look through their eyes if I so wish it, but it does come at a cost to myself of course. One thing is that I cannot access their memories or their deeper thoughts unless they are on the surface or being thought about as first priority. There are other risks but I don't need to go through them, I already know what will happen when it comes to it.

'So what do you want to do?' he asks, breaking me from my reverie.

Good question my big brother. I sigh but didn't voice my opinion. The only thing I can think of is to get out of here before that boy really does kill me. That I cannot do otherwise I will fail this mission and that I don't want to do. I want to become a ninja, one powerful enough to protect my family and friends from those that mean them harm. And failing this stupid mission because one boy has threatened to kill me is not acceptable. What kind of ninja will I be if that happened? A weak pathetic one, that's for sure.

'Hmm, what do you want to do, Naruto?' I look at him as I said it.

His stomach grumbled loudly and he blushed and rubbed the back of his head. He laughed nervously. 'What about getting something to eat first?'

I smiled at him. 'Yeah, you're probably right. Come on.'

I stand up from the bed but am stopped by Naruto grabbing my wrist.

'What are you going to do if you see that boy again?'

I didn't turn around to face him. What am I going to do if I do see him again? I can't run and hide that's for sure. I don't doubt his threat to kill me, but he's going to have one hell of a fight. As a ninja I will face all challenges even if it means that I might have to lose my life at the end of it all. I don't want to be viewed as weak by my own brother or by teammates and friends. No I will show everyone that I am strong enough to be viewed as a challenge. If I back down or cower away from a threat or a challenge I am just fooling myself. That boy and his demon Shukaku will be proven wrong that I am not someone who should be treated as easy prey. I will turn the hunter into the hunted.

I turn around to face him with a smile. 'Don't worry, big bro, I'll fight him if he as so much as makes a move in that direction.'

He smiles. 'I know you can kick his ass.'

We let the door to close on its own as we made our way back down the two flights of stairs to the first floor. Sasuke was still in the room where I had left him. He turned his head and looked up at me as my brother and I appeared. He glared at Naruto, look he does every time they see each other and then transferred his attention onto me. I could almost gather what he's thinking, or more like waiting to ask. Of course he wouldn't know that my brother knows of what's happened.

'What's the matter, Sasuke?' I ask with a small smirk.

'Nothing,' he said and turned away.

'My brother knows,' I say and sit on the sofa leaving that one spot open for distance. 'It's nothing really. He couldn't beat me and he decided to threaten me instead. Well that about sums it up.' No way am I going to tell him about the demon part of the conversation that we had. He doesn't even know that Naruto holds a demon let alone me. But if he knows that there are three people in the house that have demons, he'll probably flip or just not believe us. Therefore silence is the best.

'When's breakfast,' Naruto asks almost as if he was going to bounce on his feet. I raised an eyebrow at him.

'Unless you want to die, it's not a good idea to let Temari cook,' a male says as he came into the room.

He's got brown hair, spiked but not as spiked as Naruto's or as relaxed as Gaara's. His eyes are black and he suddenly reminded me of the Kazekage. He's wearing a black top and trousers, almost as if he lounges in them rather than wears them when he's a ninja. He yawned and then settled himself on the other sofa, resting his arms on the back as if he was king of the place.

'What did you say, Kankuro?' Temari said entering the room with a glare. She punched him on his head and he bent over holding his head in pain. She turned to us. 'I'm not really a bad cook.'

'If you count burning everything,' Kankuro muttered and quickly ran before Temari got a hold of him. Temari was just about to stalk over and hit him again when he spoke. 'Do any of you know how to cook? You could teach Temari.'

'My sister's amazing at cooking,' Naruto spoke and I stomped on his foot.

'Now why would I cook in a stranger's house?' I demand from him. Brothers always know to get their siblings in deeper shit with others. I was never going to live this down. Why do brothers have to be so difficult?

'Can you cook?' Kankuro asks with almost a pleading look in his eyes.

God damn it. Damn you Naruto to hell. You just had to open your big trap.

I cross my arms and look away. 'Yeah I can.'

'Could you _please_ teach Temari?' I look at him and saw that he really was pleading. Is her food really that bad?

'I suppose I could help Temari with the food,' I say on a sigh.

I looked at Temari and saw the gratefulness in her teal eyes. She took one of my hands and dragged me into the kitchen. It was a complete mess that my mouth hung open. Pots and pans were everywhere. The sink was full and the cupboards were open. Did a freaking paper bomb explode in the kitchen or something? I looked at Temari again and saw her laughing nervously. This was her doing. Oh my god, this is really her doing. I can't believe she really is terrible in the kitchen. I'm going to have to clean this mess before I can help start cooking. I sigh and roll up invisible sleeves.

Time to get cleaning.


	8. Chapter 6

Uzumaki Twins

_Chapter 6_

~Chika's pov~

'Finally,' I say and slump down on the floor against the sink. Temari sat down next to me, breathing heavily.

We had just finished cleaning the kitchen and breakfast was already on. I had cleaned some sides and washed needed pots and sorted out the dinner before we moved onto the rest of the kitchen. Where we worked was clean and tidy beforehand so no contamination will happen. But jeez, I had not expected it to be that messy from just trying to cook one breakfast. I just can't really believe Temari is that messy when she's trying to prepare food.

'You're a life saver,' Temari said between breaths. 'To think you can do this without a hitch.'

'It's called having a brother who has no limits and always being prepared.' I got up and helped her to her feet. 'Can you check the fish and the sauce?'

'Sure,' she said and got to it.

I took down a now clean frying pan, turned on the heat, poured in some sweet sauce I made and heated it up. I poured some of the pancake mixture into the pan and turned it when it browned on the bottom. When the other side was done I set it aside and made some more. Soon there was a plate full of pancakes that can be passed around four times between the six of us. Temari had sorted rice into six bowls, the fish on six plates and the sauce into some smaller bowls. With each set, there was a tray and we took them in the other room.

'Alright!' Naruto yelled in excitement and rushed over. 'Where's the ramen?'

'There isn't any, just a proper breakfast.' I placed the three trays I carried onto the table. 'Now eat, you need to get some strength.' I turned towards the kitchen.

'I can go get the rest,' Temari offered but I shook my head.

'It's okay Temari, you go ahead and eat.' I smiled at her and grabbed the pancakes and placed them in the middle of the table. 'The max is four, no more you hear me?'

'Okay,' they all chorused.

I smiled and took my seat besides Temari and Naruto. Sakura was sitting near Sasuke and he was sitting besides nothing but an empty chair. Kankuro was on Temari's other side. That leaves that spot between Sasuke and Kankuro available for Gaara. As long as he isn't sitting anywhere near me I will be able to deal with it. Well with the way time is ticking by, I doubt he will be having breakfast. But no one, not even that asshole, will be able to avoid eating forever. It didn't take long for me to be proven right. Gaara arrived just as all the boys were on their second pancake and the girl's still on their first. I refused to look at him as he sat down but he still said nothing as he picked up his chopsticks and started eating. The way he handled them masterfully made me jealous. I have always sucked at using the chopsticks so I stick to spoons, forks and knives.

'Chika,' I looked at Temari. 'Do you want me to show you the village?'

'Kuro's fine,' I say with a smile. 'That'll be great. Anyone else want to come?'

Kankuro immediately put up his hand. 'I'll go with you.' Temari shot him a glare. 'I'll behave, I promise.'

'One false move that even embarrasses me, Kankuro and you're dead.'

'Okay, Temari, I got it.'

I was still smiling when I turned to my teammates. 'What about you guys?'

'No thanks,' Sasuke grumbled and continued his last pancake.

'I think I'll skip too,' Sakura stated. Yes! I almost screamed aloud. Well her loss. It's a bonding moment and she's just skipping right out on it. He-he, lucky for me.

'I'm going to go train,' Naruto said with an apologetic smile.

'You could come with us to the training arena,' Temari offered.

'That'll be great,' Naruto said suddenly perking up. He grinned widely at me.

He must have felt bad because he had something else to do. At least now he can hang with us until he reaches the training arena. I don't get to hang with Sakura which I'm super happy about. Sasuke, well he's just skipping because he wants to be cool, dumbass. I get to hang with my bro for a bit and he will be able to go train afterwards, which is getting two birds with one stone. We're both getting what we want and we're able to hang with each other for a bit. Kankuro, well he can hang with some new people and he knows he'll feel accepted with us. Temari, well she's got another girl to talk to and hang with. Gaara, who cares about him really? He's an asshole.

'Gaara, what are you going to do?' Temari asks. There was some concern for her red head brother but other than that, she's afraid of him.

'That's none of your business,' he said without turning away from his food.

I could throw something in his face with how he treats his sister. In fact, I want to kill him with how he treats his sister. I do understand why he doesn't like them, but to be completely rude and harsh. Oh wait, that's his father's fault I gather. I heard that the Kazekage was the biggest sand asshole that ever existed. Well maybe I should just kick his ass instead. But then again he's a Kage and I'm just a genin. I'm under his protection as of now and if I attack him, we will no longer be an alliance but enemies and Gaara won't have any excuse to hold back from killing me. Damn doing one thing can result into something else. Stupid complications. Where's Shikamaru when you need him?

Gaara turned to look at me and I just glared at him before looking elsewhere. I felt his aura spike in the air and I felt the intention to kill. I looked back at him and his grip on his rice bowl had tightened. Oh well, if he's pissed good, let him. His green eyes were filled with hated. His eyes switched to my brother for a single moment and my temper rose so sharply that a growl, not mine, rumbled at the back of my throat. The table went into silence and everyone's eyes were on me. How dare he think to look at my brother with that intention to kill him just so he can get back at me!

'Excuse me,' I said with my voice deep and anger strained.

I stood and scraped back the chair and exited the room. I leaned against the wall near the stairs and tried to calm myself and Juuku down. That failed when Gaara passed through the doorway. I narrowed my eyes at him and he stopped a few metres from me. His killing aura had gone but that didn't mean his thinking of me had changed. I crossed my arms in a guarding stance and never moved my eyes off from him.

'What do you want?' I demanded.

He blinked once. 'What makes you think I want something?'

I gritted my teeth together. So now he's going to play with me? 'Why else would you follow me out here?'

I was ready to attack in case he did. He made the threat and I'm only preparing myself for when and if he does happen to attack me out of nowhere. But with the way he's just standing there, it's almost like he had no intention of talking, least of all to me. Did he come out of here just to see my reaction? Why couldn't he just leave me alone? He's freaking annoying already. I looked away from him and I heard him shift but he didn't come closer. Out of the corner of my eye I could see that he was leaning against the opposite wall, his eyes watching me still. Damn it, can't the others hurry up so I can get out of here?

'Kuro, are you ready?' Temari asked poking her head around the corner.

Relief surged through me. I nodded and walked over to her, completely ignoring him. 'Are you ready?'

She looked behind her and then back to me. 'Yes, the pots are cleared up and the kitchen is clean. I think your brother is ready too.'

Right on cue, Naruto came out of the living room and stood at my side with a big grin. We got our sandals on and waited for Temari and Kankuro who happened to just walk out of the room. He put on his black ninja sandals and smiled at me. I smiled back and Temari just straightened. Naruto was a little impatient and had already opened the door and ran out under the scorching sun. I smiled and shook my head at him. Kankuro walked out next, hands stuffed in his pockets and he began talking to Naruto as if they had been friends for a long time.

'We'll be back later Gaara,' Temari told her little brother and walked with me out of the door. Before she closed it I took one last look at him and saw him watching me, yet again.

We walked through the village with happiness radiating off from us. I had even managed to calm down. Naruto was looking at everything as if he would never be able to see it a second time. Possibly not, after all I did have a feeling that our mission will be coming to an end soon. I mean, how long does replying to a letter really take? Certainly not this long. But I can't rush the Kazekage even if I wanted to. So I have to be a patient little subordinate until it comes to that time I will be able to say something that will give the Kage's a chance to think over it.

We dropped Naruto off at the training arena and he gave me a tight hug before he went to train. Kankuro and Temari were talking as we continued to walk on through the village. They even greeted some of the villagers who had called out to them. They waved at me with smiles on their faces and I responded in kind. It's a strange place but even with everyone welcoming me, I still feel a complete stranger, out of place and in a completely different world. When you come from a vibrant colourful place like Konoha, you can say it is a completely different place altogether.

'Kuro, are you alright?' Temari asks me, snapping me out of my reverie.

'Sorry, spaced,' I answered. 'But I'm fine, just a feel a little alienated here.'

She smiled. 'I guess that's normal when you come from a complete different village. Konoha really must have a different atmosphere to this place if you're feeling alienated.'

'You could say it has a choice of…colour.'

She laughed. 'I suppose it does considering we live in a desert and this village is designed to camouflage with the sand terrain.'

'Temari, Kankuro,' an elder woman called them over.

'We need to take this,' she looked apologetic though. 'Do you want to carry on by yourself?'

I shook my head. 'I'll head back to the house. I remember the way.'

She smiled and apologised just before she went over to the lady. Kankuro was already there talking to her. I looked at the pair sadly. If only those in Konoha could accept my brother and I like that, we would have no problems at all. Well as soon as those two discover I am no different from their brother, they'll become distant as well. I sigh and turn back and allow my feet to take me down the path towards the house. To be accepted, what would it be like just to feel that way? How do those two feel with all the attention of the villagers, the feeling of acceptance? They wouldn't know how we, the outcasts, really feel. They wouldn't be able to understand until it has happened to them.


	9. Chapter 7

Uzumaki Twins

_Chapter 7_

~Chika's pov~

I stopped walking and looked around. Well this is strange. I don't recognise these surroundings at all. I guess trusting my feet had been the wrong thing to do. Or maybe I was too deep in thought that my brain led my feet astray. Damn it, brain, why couldn't you have just focused on getting back to the house? I look behind me and sigh. If I were looking for a foot trail, I failed because there was none. I can't even remember where I come from because there was that many turns. I bit my bottom lip and tried to choose a path. Continue walking forward, or try to retrace my steps and get further lost?

I sigh and look up to the big blue sky. The sun was still high and still scorching hot. Here it doesn't let up. It's just so damn annoying. Sweat cools the back of my neck and my forehead. What I really need is a nice long cool shower. Well actually what I really need is someone with directions so I can get the hell out of here and back to the house. That was when I realised how stupid I am. How the hell can I call myself a ninja? I could just jump up to the roof and locate the house from there. I mean it has got to be one of the biggest houses because it is the Kazekage's home.

'Excuse me, miss?'

So much for jumping to the roofs to find my way, _tch_, damn it.

I turn towards the voice and discover a group of men. 'C-can I help you?'

'Could you help us out? You see we can't find our way out of here. What I'm trying to say is that we're lost.'

Lost? A bunch of sand civilians or sand ninjas? I took a step back, suddenly weighing my options. Get out of here as soon as possible or just surrender to what they want. A ninja never surrenders. So it's definitely the first option. I turn around but my path was suddenly blocked. I widened my eyes and freeze as the leading man was sneering down at me. His face was absolutely hideous and not in the actual appearance way. It's the way his face was arranged into that sneer from his thoughts. If he moved to the point I couldn't see, then he's definitely a ninja and one up to no good.

'It's kind of strange for sand ninjas to be lost in their own terrain. Actually it's too damn suspicious.'

His grin widened. 'You're quite the clever brat. But that'll make this a whole lot more fun.' I stepped out of reach just as he reached for me. 'Aw, you don't have to be so cold.'

'Stay away from me!' I snapped and retrieved a kunai from my kunai holster.

'Eh, a ninja?' he looked even more chuffed. 'I ain't seen you around here before. What village are you from?'

'Like hell I'll tell you!' I snap and raced forward. I feinted a left attack and he dodged to the right like I predicted. I struck him from the right side and managed to cut his arm as he had pulled it up to defend his face. He kicked out and I back flipped out of the way. The moment my feet touch the ground, I charged him. He stuck up both his arms and my kunai went in deep. Gritting my teeth in frustration, I kicked him in his stomach and sent him sprawling against a building. That was when the others charged me. I did my best to dodge them, but some had gotten through and managed to cut my body up good.

I was kicked in the stomach, blood came out of my mouth and I crashed into the ground. I picked myself off the ground and glared at them. Someone grabbed a handful of my hair and yanked me backwards and onto my knees. I looked behind to see it was the leader of the ninjas. His face was blooded and his face had turned even uglier. My body begun to shake with knowing what they were going to do. My eyes started to sting. Goddamn it, I am not going to cry here. But I can't really do anything about this situation. A twelve year old female up against adult males of a group of eight, yeah those odds really are against me.

_**Release me, Kuro.**_

_No, Juuku, I can't._

_**RELEASE ME!**_

'Let's have some fun boys,' the leader said and chuckled. The others did too.

_**KURO! RELEASE ME, DAMN IT, RELEASE ME!**_

Fear clogged in my throat as their hands reached out. One grabbed my chin, another stroked my thigh and another one had shoved his hands under my top. I tried to move but the leader just pulled on my hair and stopped me short. Someone tore my top off me, then my shorts leaving me in my underwear and torn cloth. I couldn't do anything. My whole body was frozen and shaking in fear. I'm subdued, I'm weak and I'm pathetic. As they grew bolder, Juuku's cries grew louder until she was roaring inside of me. My bra was ripped at the back and my still developing breasts were roughly grabbed. My pants were ripped off me and they begun to play. Disdain coloured my cheeks and I turned my head away.

_**KURO!**_

**Kuro, release us.**

My heart froze at the sound of his voice. He's awake. Jyubi's awake.

_I'm sorry, Juuku, Jyubi, but I can't._

I closed my eyes in shame and tears slid down. Their voices grew distant as I retracted inside of myself. Molested by perverts like this, damn it's just like my luck to throw this in my face. I didn't have to hear them to know they were there. I could feel them touching me still. A moment later their touch disappeared. The one holding me by my hair was gone as well and I slumped to the floor, naked. I felt sand and something wet. I refused to open my eyes though in case they were still there. I didn't want to face anyone, not like this.

Someone touched my shoulder and I flinched. The touch didn't move away instead it just tightened. I opened my eyes and looked up. Green eyes met mine. Tears stung my eyes and I threw myself against him and cried out my fear. His body had tensed on contact and so he responded to only placing an arm around me. I just sat there, crying against him. Juuku and Jyubi had settled a little, but they were awake, wary, prowling and very, very, pissed.

~Gaara's pov~

I had been sitting on the roof doing nothing but staring out at the village when I had felt a sudden shift in the atmosphere. Something destructive, vile and extremely pissed had made an appearance. Everyone felt it. The shock on even the civilians' faces told me that as I was racing towards the location. It wasn't too far from the house actually, but what I found turned my insides. Even Shukaku had to turn away in horror.

There was a group of eight men surrounding that girl Chika. I could easily recognise her fear from here. The men had ripped her clothes until she was bare before them. Shukaku at first had looked on with pleasure resounding from him into me. Then Chika closed her eyes and tears fell. I could have heard the first one drop onto the sand. More like I felt it from the sand that responded inside of my gourd. But that one drop caused the reaction that I had felt before. Red chakra started to seep from her skin. Red chakra is not supposed to even exist but I could not describe it any other way. But this red chakra was far too dark, a little dark than crimson but there was absolutely no brown indication. It looks like it's combined with black to make it appear darker.

It disappeared almost as soon as it appeared, but something else appeared in its wake. It was something the same colour as that chakra apart from it moved like liquid. It reminded me of the way I use my sand. It wrapped around seven of the men and squashed and pulled them apart. Blood pooled on the floor. There was so much that even the sand couldn't absorb it. I know there is more sand than blood but for some reason that blood is remaining on the surface. The one holding the girl's hair had come out unscathed. His face had contorted into fear. He released her and scrambled away from her. She fell face first into the blood. She didn't move but I knew that she was still alive.

I jumped down and walked over to her. I looked at the man and his eyes widened as he recognised me. I narrowed my eyes and stopped beside Chika. I knelt and observed her. Her body was covered in cuts, all fresh but no blood seeped out of the wounds. Her private areas were covered and her hair covered her butt. I knew she was going to be a challenge but I didn't know that she would be this dangerous. Could those beasts I saw really be demons? Was she really like me?

'Looks like the monster has a girlfriend,' the man said. 'How fitting, you're both monsters. There's not a couple better.'

I looked at him and glared. I summoned my sand and encased him in it. I closed my hand and watched him be squashed to death by my sand coffin. I don't even know why I'm going to help this girl when we're enemies. I really should just kill her now whilst I have the chance. But for some reason, I couldn't. Shukaku seemed impressed with her. I think he wants to know more about this girl. I want to know more about her as well. I touched her shoulder to gain her attention. She flinched before she opened her eyes to look at me. Her red eyes were stained with tears.

She moved so quickly I had no idea she moved until she was holding onto me, shaking with fear and crying. I wonder if she actually knows it's me she is holding onto for comfort. I couldn't come to push her away so I wrapped an arm around her shoulder and pulled her close. If her brother found her like this, how mad would he get? Would he blame me for this? For now, I need to get her back before the others realise she didn't make it home. Of course they'll find out about what happened, but they don't need to see her in this state.

'Chika,' I said gently, 'come I'm taking you back.'

She was silent but she didn't fight me as I picked her up. She curled up to me and buried her face in my chest. I jumped onto the roof and ran across the rooftops until I got to the house. I went in through my room where the balcony doors were already open. I contemplated against laying her on my bed so I walked out the room and into hers. I used my sand to move the quilt cover and laid her on the mattress. I grabbed the quilt and covered her body with it. I'm not going to lie, but her body is really developed and very attracting. But with her state, there's no way I'm going to be attracted.

I turned and took one step when I was stopped. A hand gripped my wrist. I looked back and saw her red eyes staring at me with a plea. Her hand was shaking, still shaken in fear. That's four times she's touched me without my sand reacting. One when she barged into my shoulder. The second was when she touched the mark on my forehead. The other time was when she hugged me back in that place and the fourth just now.

'D-don't leave…' her voice was very soft that I almost didn't hear.

I don't know where I found it in my heart, but I felt a soft spot. I took her hand in mine and I sat on the corner of her bed near the headboard. She tightened her hand in mine and remained like that. She closed her eyes a moment later and her breathing grew slower as she fell into slumber. I played with a strand of her red hair as I watched her sleep.


	10. Chapter 8

Uzumaki Twins

_Chapter 8_

~Chika's pov~

It's weird really. I don't really understand what happened but I know that I didn't want Gaara to just leave me, not to the darkness alone. For the first time in his presence, I've felt peaceful, secure and safe. I didn't want that feeling to go, that's why I asked him to stay. At least that's what I think. Some other part of me was suggesting something else but it was impossible. I don't feel anything for him, I just feel safe around him. It doesn't matter. I was able to get into a peaceful sleep because he was there for me, because he remained by my side.

**Why didn't you release us?**

_I didn't want anything bad to happen._

**Not reason enough, Chika. When you are in danger, as you are our vessel, we have to protect you.**

_I couldn't do it…_

The darkness shifted. Light blossomed and I found myself in a large cave like room with no ceiling. There were three large round areas for a place for a really large creature to lie. The one to the left was empty but the other two were occupied. Not by sleeping beasts because they were awake. The one on the right was a black creature with tails reaching up high. There were ten of them in total and he only had one eye to see out of. It was a really big eye and sometimes it creped me out. There were two large pillars to the side of him with large sealing tags on the both of them. Chains ran across the pillars keeping him in and caged. Jyubi was extremely pissed and partially at me. He narrowed his eye at me. He was sitting up, definitely very awake and very pissed.

The other was opposite in colour. She was a wolf and her coat was as white as snow and glittered like thousands of jewels with eyes of hard silver. Her nineteen tails were curled around her. If her tails did not hint at her symbol of power, her majestic stance and air did. The pair of them is extremely tall as they stood around fifty feet, but I know that they are limiting their true height. They can tower trees with about twenty feet. She didn't have two towering pillars on either side of her. She didn't need to be seal although she should be. Juuku was a more controlled demon but not when her temper is lost to her.

_**Kuro, child, you should have released us.**_

I shook my head. _I couldn't do that._ She narrowed her eyes at me. _Your temper would have gotten the better of you and you would have destroyed the sand village. _

_**That gives no reason to stop us from protecting you. Those bastards could have raped you.**_

_But they didn't!_

**Chika, understand this, we are not tamed. We do not take well to being commanded. The next time that you, our vessel, are in trouble, we will act with or without your like. I don't care if I'm not supposed to appear. If you are in trouble, I will be there. Remember this. **

_You don't need to go so far Jyubi._

**Yes, apparently I do. **His eye glared at me. **Just remember what I told you. I won't give this warning again.**

I sigh and look to Juuku who had remained silent. Her silver eyes were ever watchful. _You're going to insist the same thing, aren't you, Juuku?_

_**Jyubi has his reasons, as do I. But yes, I am going to insist on the same thing. If we are still bound within you, Kuro, and you die, as do we. We may be fond of you but we still don't want to die.**_

I look away from her and up into the sky where it is limitless. Why couldn't I be a creature that could fly? Instead of being such a boring human being, why couldn't I have just been something that could stretch out wings and fly to places where I can't be killed, and if so I will kill those that try to kill me. There's nothing like that around here though. I was born a human being, a vessel actually, and that is the life that I have to live and lead. Living such a fragile life is going to be hard if everywhere I go is like what happened to me.

_**Come, lie with me.**_

Juuku shifted her tails and rested on her belly. Her silver eyes were watching me though. I didn't hesitate. I moved forward and sat near her head. She wrapped a tail around me and the others she moved around me so that I was encased in warmth and comfort. Eventually I managed to lie down beside her and close my eyes. She was warm and comforting and provided the protection and safety that I was looking for.

~Gaara's pov~

Chika has been asleep for thirty minutes and I still couldn't manage to break away from her slackened hold and leave her. I don't really understand why but I just couldn't bring myself to leave her side. Not now. Her crimson red hair was silky beneath my fingers. The feel of her warm hand in mine was strange but it felt good as well. I couldn't bring myself to stop holding her hand either. This is the first time that I have ever felt this way about someone other than myself, especially about a girl. But it feels quite nice actually.

The door was knocked on and then opened. Chika's brother came in through the door and his jaw completely hung open. I blinked at him but did nothing else. I didn't move away from her or even take my hand out of his. In fact, I actually held onto her tighter and stopped twirling the strand of her hair. I knew what he was going to say before he said it. Get off my sister. What the hell are you doing in here? Those kinds of remarks. Catching a guy in your sister's room is said to always bring the brothers to bad reactions and assumptions.

'WHAT…' I summoned my sand to cover up his mouth and to close the door.

'She's sleeping,' I say with disinterest. The sand let up and flowed back inside my gourd.

'What are you doing?'

I again blinked at him. 'I'm keeping her company.'

'Why?'

'She asked me to.'

'Why?'

I narrowed my eyes at him. 'It is not for me to discuss.'

His features slackened and he calmly walked over to the bed to sit at his sister's side. 'Something bad happened, didn't it?'

All I could do was nod. He's her brother, I couldn't lie to him. She wouldn't like that. Why the hell do I care what she likes or doesn't? It's because she's confined in me to keep her company and safe. Compared to what I use to receive from the villagers, my father, my family and everyone else, it's different and maybe that's why I couldn't come to doing anything she may not like. Even Shukaku had felt sympathy for her when he saw her the way he had a while ago. I turned back to Chika and saw her angelic peaceful features. Awake she's like an energetic child full of a devilish innocence. But what happened before…she had become a complete demon. She has all three sides to her in different stages. What is she like with her moods? Does it change or does she remain the same?

'How long has she been like this?'

'Thirty minutes.'

'Did she…' he swallowed, 'did you see something red seep from her?'

'You know about that chakra I saw?' I ask a little surprised about that when I really shouldn't be.

His body tensed and he looked at me with wide eyes. 'You know that was chakra?' I nodded. 'How did you know? Did she tell you?'

I shook my head. 'She didn't have the time between crying and then falling asleep.'

'Then how?'

'It felt like chakra, but not.' I narrowed my eyes as I remembered what happened after I saw that chakra. 'What was that move?' He looked at me perplexed. 'It looked like that red chakra but it moved like liquid.'

He looked at his sister. 'I'm not exactly sure what jutsu it is, but I know that it's a move that only happens in that stage, well that I know of. Chika doesn't remember anything when that red chakra appears. She won't remember what she's done, but she will remember everything before and afterwards. So no matter what you've seen, do not tell her. She doesn't need to know that she's killed.'

'How do you know that she's killed?' he doesn't seem at all surprised about it. It's as if he's witnessed her in that stage and killing people time and time again.

'The other times I've seen her with that chakra, that move has always been used to kill those that mean harm to her. That move does nothing but kill. So promise me,' he said looking at me. 'Promise me you won't ever tell her. I don't ever want her to go through _that_ stage again.'

_That_ stage? What's he talking about?

He looks extremely sad about something. It's as if he's remembering that time she had gone into _that _stage. With the way the emotions played on his face, it was something that he didn't want to repeat. _That _stage must have been something disastrous. I looked down at Chika's peaceful face and wondered if she could really have gone into something that would warp such a face into something other. I ran a finger down her cheek and she moaned and shifted in closer to me. I was a little surprised at such trust in though I'm a monster that kills other just to prove my existence. Yet, I couldn't come to terms with killing her, not even her brother at the moment.

'I promise,' I tell him.

I only promised because I didn't ever want Chika to go into a stage that would ever warp the face I am looking at now.

'Thank you,' he whispered. 'I thought you was a really bad person at first but,' I looked at him and saw that his eyes were in shadows. 'You've fought with my sister, she shows she hates your guts, but yet she still went to you for comfort, protection and safe security. You went to her aid. You're here right now taking care of her, not leaving her side and watching over her. You're really kind, Gaara.'

I narrowed my eyes into a glare. 'Just don't get used to it.'

'Wouldn't dream of it,' he said with a smirk filled with a challenge. 'I'm her big brother and I'll be the one to protect and comfort her in her times of need. When she comes to realise, she'll come to me and fight with you again.'

I smiled in spite of myself. 'I actually look forward to the little fights she gives me. I actually don't feel compelled to kill her like I would everyone else.' He looked at me a little lost. I shook my head. 'Forgive about it.'

He stood up from the bed. 'I'm going to keep everyone out of here until she wakes. Just make sure that you do make appearances when it's time to eat. Everyone will become suspicious. I'll just tell them that Kuro isn't feeling so good so she's resting.'

I nodded. 'However, I don't think that I will be able to move from this bed. Just tell Temari or whoever to give you the food and bring it up.'

'Won't they find it weird that I'm bringing you your food?' he asked.

I smirked quite fond of my idea. 'I could just tell them I've forced you to be my servant otherwise I'd kill your sister.'

He clenched his fists. 'Although I really did not like you saying that, I guess we have no other choice.' His hands relaxed but he didn't seem to have. 'I'll do for the sake of my sister; I'll do anything until she's better.' With that he left the room.

He really does care for her. I shouldn't have been surprised but I am. If only someone could care for me that much. Wait a minute. What the hell am I thinking? I only have to kill people for my existence to be acknowledged. To prove that I exist. I don't need anyone to care for me. But why do I want her to care for me? Is that why I am caring for her? Is that Shukaku has decided to be a little nicer to her? Who knows but I certainly don't. I want to understand this feeling I feel that is warm inside of my chest. I want to know why I even want to care for this girl and why I want her to care for me like she does her brother. I don't need that.

For I live and care only for myself.


	11. Chapter 9

Uzumaki Twins

_Chapter 9_

~Chika's pov~

I woke to the sun shining through the window. The curtains had been pulled away and were flying in the breeze that washed in through the window. The breeze was stifling hot but for some reason the room was cool. Strange really but I pushed it aside and sat up. I felt tightness on one of my hands and I turned around to see Gaara sitting/leaning against the bed's headboard. His hand was gripping mine tightly almost as if he had been worried about me. I remember that I had asked him to stay with me because I was scared what would happen if left alone in the dark.

Those men…

Those men had almost succeeded in raping me. If I see them I'm going to kill them. I may not understand what happened between the time I closed my eyes and opening them to see Gaara kneeling over me, but I do know that something must have happened. Maybe he might know what happened to me. Would he tell me though?

'Gaara,' he looked at me. 'What happened?'

'I brought you back here.'

'Not that, between closing my eyes and then seeing you.'

'You passed out for a moment. I chased off those guys and then… you know the rest.'

It's almost too real to believe. Was that all that really happened? Did he really chase them off? Are those molesters really still alive after what they did to me? They shouldn't have gotten off so lightly. They should be killed instantly for what they did. I thought that Gaara was a killer. Did he kill them and only said what he did to make sure that I didn't find out that he actually killed others for me? Or is there really another reason that he may be refusing to tell me the truth about what really happened? I can't just accept that nothing really happened back then. I felt something happen. I smelt blood, I felt myself responding to the power to control blood, and I felt in control of something. But what?

The gap in my memory is a pain, especially in times that I won't to know something. Naruto acted the same way as Gaara those other times.

Wait a minute. Is my brother behind this? Did he tell Gaara to refuse telling me what happened? Does that mean my brother has seen what happened but didn't do anything about it? What the hell is going on? Naruto, do you really know what is going on is it my paranoia getting involved again?

I looked away from him and gently removed my hand from his. I didn't want him his feelings. I didn't want him to think that I feel disgusted by touching him. I pulled the quilt off me and felt a nice breeze touch my body. I stepped out of bed and stretched. I heard a thud and looked at Gaara who had his head against the wall. His hand was covering his mouth and nose. He had hit his head against the wall, purposely I might add, and I raised an eyebrow at him.

'Is something the matter, Gaara?' I ask and touched his shoulder.

He didn't turn around, but he didn't answer either.

'Gaara, what's the matter?' He still didn't answer. 'Are you sick? Should I get Temari or Kankuro?'

He turned around so quickly I almost fell onto my butt. 'No don't!' I blinked at him and saw the blood that was coming out of his nose just before he could cover it up.

'But you're bleeding!' I protested.

'I wonder why,' he said sarcastically and purposely didn't look at me. 'Just get some clothes on. It was bad enough carrying you naked.' He lifted his eyes to mine, making sure that he couldn't see anything else. 'You also need to wash that blood off. You're going to stink otherwise.'

'Did you break your nose hitting the wall?' I ask, still not caring about him saying I was naked.

'No,' he said and narrowed his eyes. 'What the hell is wrong with you?' I was taken aback by his tone. 'I'm a guy and you're just going to stand there naked in front of me? You're not going to accuse me of doing inappropriate things? You're not going to scream or shout pervert?'

I couldn't help but softly laughing. Everyone always confuses every single girl to be like that. That is why I found it funny. I am considered something other than a normal female, especially in my village. I can't believe that he would consider it as well even though he has seen my demon, Juuku. Does he not believe that the demon is actually a demon or mine? All things considered, it still made me laugh that he considered me to be a normal average female.

'What's so funny?' he demanded with a frown and a pout. If that's possible for him.

'I'm sorry,' I said calming a little. 'It's just funny that you think I'm a normal female.' I smile. 'I've showed you my demon, how much more exposed can I get?'

He pointed to my form. 'I guess that's even more exposing than telling me you have a demon.'

I thought for a moment. 'You're possibly right. But why hide what you've already seen?' He looked at me slightly shocked. I looked out the window. 'You've seen me like this when I was almost raped. Why really hide it? Why pretend that it's not happened?' He looked back to him. 'Why make things awkward between us just because we want to forget?'

He looked away and breathed out deeply. It sounded like a sigh but I couldn't really tell with him. I grabbed a tissue from the bathroom and wiped away the blood from his nose. He suddenly grabbed my wrist and looked at me sharply. Realising what I was doing, he released my hand but he kept watching me, almost as if I would hurt him if he wasn't keeping a close eye on me. Once all the blood was wiped away I smiled at him.

'If you want you can go whilst I go for a shower.'

I didn't wait for him to answer. I walked and locked the bathroom door and leaned against the door. I release a sigh and turn on the shower. I actually can't believe I didn't do that myself. Normally I really am like all the other females caught in this moment. Other males I would have reacted like that to. Yet, for some reason I didn't do that to Gaara. Is that because I like him? I shook my head. No, I don't like him enough to even consider that. It's more like I trust him because he did save me after all. Well I think he saved me. I don't know. My memory is so fuzzy.

I step under the hot sprays and allow the heat and the fast jets of water to soothe and relax my muscles. I really hope that this can get rid of all the worries that I have, all the painful memories I really don't want to remember, I hope that this will be able to provide me that release. But once remembered, always remembered. I will never be able to forget, not even if I try to force myself as one day it will just return in a most unpleasant way. Some things are mostly difficult to handle. If my brother found out about any of this, he's going to flip. But he may already know and he may already be pissed because of it. Round my brother, I'll need to tread carefully. I don't him to be mad at me and I don't want him to be upset either. I just don't want him to know about it. I can handle it.

I think.

~Gaara's pov~

I don't know why I didn't leave when she said I could, but I couldn't. It's probably just me being a little bit worried about her. Worried? That has got to be the most pathetic thing I've ever heard. I can't be worried about something like that. She can obviously take care of herself, but yet, I _am _worried about her. That's the one thing I don't really understand. She's supposed to be some great fighter that I find dangerous and yet I feel protective of her. Even after what I saw, I feel protective of her and yet she reminds me of myself with my sand jutsus. I shouldn't worry about her. I have no need. She is clearly capable of protecting herself even if she weren't fighting back.

I clenched my fists and glared at the wall.

What the hell happened back there?

'You're still here?' her voice cut through my thoughts. I turned to look at her and saw that she was wrapped in a towel. At least it's an improvement to being butt naked before me. 'Are you alright?'

I frowned. 'Why do you ask that?'

'Eh?'

'Why do you ask if I'm alright?' I narrowed my eyes more.

She placed a hand to her cheek, crossed one arm over her chest and looked up to the ceiling in thought. Well it didn't last long. 'It's because you look sad and in pain all the time.'

I looked at her shocked. I look sad and in pain all the time? What a ridiculous thing to say. She worries a little bit too much about other people and nothing about herself. Is that why I feel resentment? A hint of jealousy? No, it's nothing like that. I love only myself; I don't feel anything for anyone else, especially not this girl. If I keep telling myself it will help me avoid disasters. And this girl is one big disaster waiting to happen.

'How ridiculous,' I say and stand. She was looking at me shocked and pained. 'A piece of advice, love and fight only for yourself, you don't need others. They will only slow you down and your existence won't be recognised.'

She lowered her eyes and hugged herself. 'I guess this is where you draw the line.' She looked back up at me with confidence in her eyes although it was mixing with the pain I could see there. 'You view the world through your eyes and I will do so in mine. I don't need to fight or kill to prove I exist. There are many other methods and I will do it my way. We'll see who gets further than whom.'

'A challenge?' to say I was surprised is a little understatement. How the hell do you see who's existence is more known than the others?

She nodded. 'We'll both do our best, promise?' she said holding up her pinkie.

I looked at her taken aback. I hesitated but I nodded and wrapped my pinkie around hers. 'Hm, promise…'

I left the room after that, leaving her with some space to get changed in. I looked at my pinkie. Did I really just make a promise with someone I barely know? I sigh. Yeah, I did. How stupid am I? I shouldn't have gotten involved with the girl but I did. Why? It was because I thought she was in danger. When I saw that she wasn't, I couldn't just leave her there where it may happen again. It would have been a lot better if it were her brother that had found her. But he didn't. I was the one to have raced there and found her like that.

I'll keep the promise. I'll show her the effective way of being recognised as existing in this world. The best way is mine. To kill to prove your existence, it's the only way possible. No one will recognise you otherwise. It's time that I show her my true colours. It's time to show her how much different we are. Here in the sand I am known as a monster and I will show her that side. She will understand the difference between us and the distance between us. She will not be able to match me in a fight and if it comes to it, I will kill her just to prove my existence.


	12. Chapter 10

Uzumaki Twins

_Chapter 10_

~Chika's pov~

We stand in the Kazekage's office ready to receive the response to the Hokage's message. It's about time. We've been here a week and it was starting to get really boring. Naruto and Sasuke stood on either side of me with Sakura on Sasuke's other side. I guess when you're a girl with a really deep puppy love; you just can't stand being away from the guy you love. It's why I hate Sakura and Ino. They're both overly in love with Sasuke. I don't see the point though. Everyone knows that their love is never going to be returned so they should give up.

At least I know I won't ever run after a guy that I fall for.

The Kazekage, an older version of Kankuro, hands the letter to Kakashi who stuffs it into his pouch. Bowing, we left the office we smiles on our faces. We're finally returning home after over time in waiting. I bet the Hokage is getting really damn impatient. We can blame the Kazekage; it's the only right thing to do considering he purposes played with our time to write the damn thing. I just don't understand why he couldn't have sent it by bird. Is it that important you can't trust a bird that may be attacked?

Oh well, we're finally returning home.

We walked towards the village gates. The villagers stepped out of my path, yelled out rude things to me and threw stuff at me. I ignored them, well as best as I could when something struck my head hard that I fell. Naruto shouted at them and I stared at the ground. Something happened. Something really did happen. For them to call me a monster, a demon, it's just the same as Konoha. I must have done something that proved such nature to them. But what did I do? Have I killed again? Do I spill blood and somehow I was caught in the act?

'Chika, are you alright?' Sakura asked as she bent down to my level.

A hand touched my shoulder and I saw Kakashi. 'Come on, let's get you home.' He glanced around. 'I don't know what's happened but they've changed towards you Chika. They've grown violent. It reminds me of how they treat that boy.'

That boy must be Gaara. He's the only one like Naruto and me. He's the only one with a demon. So it has to be him. Is it because I have been hanging out with him a lot? Is it because of something I did? No, I know the answer already. It's because of something I did that's made them change towards me. Someone saw me using the demon nature and therefore spread the word. It looks like everyone is going to know, at some point, that I contain a demon within me or that I am a monster. How long until the other villages here of it? Just a small encounter with at least one of them. Someone always recognises the work of a monster; it's just connecting the dots, asking around and then finding them.

'Come one,' sensei said and helped me to my feet.

My head hurt. I touched the side of my head, where it had connected and came back with blood. Something within responded to the sight but I pulled my eyes away. Whatever had responded had disappeared almost as quickly as it had responded. I looked in the direction of where it had been thrown and glared. Those took a step back and gasped in fear. A whim, that's all it took for me to strike out and they would be dead. That's all I needed, a whim. I don't need to kill to prove my existence but I do need to kill to survive. I will kill those that threaten my life.

I walked towards the gates with my team. The villagers kept shouting names at me but at least they stopped throwing stuff at me. One day, just one day it's not going to take much for me to lose control and kill the lot of them. It can't be helped that I contain two demons within me. I guess that's why there's an unbalance in my power. It has nothing to do with my chakra but the two top demons battling for control within me. Is that even possible? They both appear to be coexisting with each other. Or is that a facade for me to believe that there is nothing going on? I don't think so. It could just be their power itself that is battling, not them themselves. Who knows? Because I certainly don't!

'Where are your pets?' Sakura asked the closer we got to the gate.

'You haven't noticed for a whole week they haven't been with us?' I ask her quite disgusted.

'Well, no,' she said taken aback.

'All Naruto and I have to do is summon them, it's not difficult.' I went silent when I saw who was standing at the gate waiting for us.

'Kuro!' Temari cried out and ran over to me and wrapped me tightly in her arms. 'I'm going to miss you so much!'

I patted her arm. 'Can't…breathe…Temari…'

'Oh, sorry,' she said and released me. It looked like she was out of breath. 'I only just heard about you leaving and well we rushed over here to say goodbye.'

I smiled. 'It's okay; you didn't have to do that.'

'But I wanted to, well we wanted to.' When I smiled so did she.

'What happened to your head, Ku?' Gaara asked as he came over and touched the wound on my forehead.

'Owie,' I said, but I didn't flinch or move away.

'Ku?' the others repeated at the nickname that Gaara gave me. Okay it's the first time I've heard of it too but it doesn't bother me. If he wants to call me Ku, I have no obligations to tell him no.

'What happened?' he repeated his voice more steel like.

'Just the villagers throwing things at me,' I say as if it's no big deal. It's not really. 'Don't worry; I can handle a lot more than that.'

'Don't worry?' he repeated. 'You're telling me of all people not to worry?' he smirked as if it amused him.

'Fine, stubborn ass,' he smirked even more. 'Would you stop smirking, it's irritating.' His smirk grew. 'Damn it, Gaara!' By this time he was struggling to not laugh. I couldn't help but smile and shake my head. 'What am I going to do with you?' I say more to myself.

'First, you can start by keeping your promise.'

I smirked. 'You know I will.'

He smile was tight. 'I'm not sure, but just to make sure you don't forget,' he pulled a necklace from his pocket and tied it around my neck. 'With this you will always remember what was promised between us.'

I grabbed it and looked at what was on the end of it. It was the symbol of the sand village in glittery red. I looked up at him with confusion but gratefulness. A small smile stretched his features but it disappeared almost as quickly. He stepped aside just as Kankuro approached. He took me into a quick hug, very aware of his brother glaring at him, and patted my shoulder.

'Behave yourself and don't be too scared to come visit,' he said with a smile.

'The only thing that can scare me is your face, Kankuro,' I say teasingly.

He patted my head once and then moved aside and allowed us to pass. I waved at them until I could no longer see them. Turning our attention towards our village, we raced across the desert. It took us only till nightfall to reach the border of the sand and forest. In the safety of the trees, we found a place to make camp for the night and I sat vigil for the first few hours. When it was time to change I took the chance to sleep. When it was time to move out, I was already refreshed with energy and we raced through the trees as if we have all kinds of energy to spare.

It was the same the next two nights. On the third day we reached the leaf village and immediately headed to the Hokage's building. We passed him the letter, he congratulated us and paid us the mission price and dismissed us. I went with my brother back to our apartment to pack away our clothes. The moment we stepped through over the threshold, Juuku and Kurama appeared with swishing tails. Neither of them looked happy, well with me anyway. Juuku must have told him what had happened and now I have three demons against me. Hooray for me.

'Do not start with me, Kurama, or you Juuku.' I say and start unpacking.

'Where the hell did that cut on your forehead come from,' Kurama demanded, padding right up to me.

'Sand citizens, they threw stuff at me, but it's no big deal.' I tell him without pausing. 'Sakura sorted it out, it's fine, and I'm fine.'

He snorted. 'You refused your demons from helping you.'

'I couldn't let them run amuck and cause destruction. I understand how much they wanted to help me but I couldn't just release them. There are consequences, even on me, in case they didn't remember that.'

Juuku rested her head on my shoulder. 'We forgot about the consequences, we're sorry, we were just worried for you.'

'What happened when I closed my eyes, Juuku?'

She lifted her head off me too quickly. So something had happened and she knows about it. My guess is that she won't tell me. Probably because something will happen and that something is what they don't want to happen. Whatever, I get that they want to keep me out of things, fine. It's fair enough. They want to keep me out of their business then I will do that. I'm their host and if they don't want to tell me something that involves me, it's fine with me. I just won't tell them something that involves them; it's fair enough, even if it's childish of me. I am only twelve and that means I am still a kid, so I can be as childish as I want.

'Kuro, what do you want to do today?' Naruto asks me, interrupting.

'Let's go to Ichiraku Ramen. I'm sure you're missing his food.'

'Alright!' Naruto yelled happily. 'You're the best, little sister.'

I guess even I can be kind on some days. After unpacking I left the house with the demons and my brother and headed straight for Ichiraku Ramen. We order two dog bowls and two large bowls. Naruto had four by the time I finished my one. He patted his stomach the moment he finished but I knew that he could fit a whole lot more in that stomach of his. It's like it's a black hole. Sucking everything up into some other place and to never return. I'm afraid for Naruto. He might end up with excessive weight and fat. I hope that doesn't happen big brother.

'Ah that hit the spot.' He grinned at me. 'Thanks for treating me to ramen. Next time, it'll be my turn to treat you to something.'

I smiled at him. 'That'll be nice, Naruto.'

'Welcome,' the owner said. 'Can I help you?'

'It's alright; I've come to speak to Chika.' I turn around to see a Jonin standing there. 'Lord Hokage wishes to speak with you, Chika Uzumaki.'

I nodded. I quickly paid the owner of Ichiraku Ramen and kissed my brother's cheek. 'Make sure you behave yourself, brother, and don't be such a pain. I'll see you later.'

I said my farewells to the owner and his daughter and walked with Juuku to the Hokage tower. The jonin led me straight and true right into the Hokage where the old man was sitting at his desk patiently.

'Chika Uzumaki, thank you for coming on such short notice. I have something important to discuss with you.'


	13. Chapter 11

Uzumaki Twins

_Chapter 11_

~Chika's pov~

Lord Hokage has something to tell me. I swallowed my nerves and listened intently. But so far he is being silent, almost as if he's doing it for a dramatic effect. The office is pretty small for someone of high stature. He himself sits behind a desk right in front of the windows that curve outwards. The rest of the place is quite empty making it appear really spacious when actually it's a little cramped. Lord Hokage was wearing the white and red robes of the Hokage and he sat with a dignified air around him. I should think so since he is our leader and strongest ninja in the village. His fingers were clasped together and he looked at me intently.

'I have found a team for you to go in, but they are not going to be participating in the Chunin exams with the rest of the genin.'

Not participating? What kind of genin team is that?

'Lord Hokage,' I said before he could continue. 'What kind of team is this?'

He closed his black eyes before he opened them. 'They're a special team of genin. They participate in other tests to rank up. They are genin that have skills that far surpass the average level of genin, such as you.'

Damn, did he find out that I'm more than I was willing to admit before?

'I have been keeping an eye on you for a while. You're skills and abilities are far too extraordinary for you to be classed as the others, let alone a genin. You should find this team more suiting for your abilities and your growth as a ninja.'

'You're telling me I have to leave my brother. Do you really expect me to do that?'

'No. I expect you to put up a fight and make it rather difficult on us to. But you see Chika, you have to realise that you can't keep holding yourself back for your brother. I know you love him so much and you would do anything to be with him and to protect him, but don't you think doing your best as a ninja will help you accomplish that? Being in this team will be able to achieve that.'

I was already shaking my head before he finished. 'I'm sorry, Lord Hokage, but I am not going to abandon my brother just like that. He deserves better than that.'

'Then tell him what I have proposed to you, let him tell you his opinion and you can make your decision based on that. But before that, would you at least like to meet them? They've wanted to see you ever since I told them of this plan.'

I crossed my arms. 'I guess I have no choice in that area.'

'Come in,' he called out and I dropped my arms and turned around just as the doors opened.

They were just outside all this time? Could they have really been that desperate to meet me?

The first to enter was an eleven year old girl with long sun blonde hair that reached her mid-back. Her eyes were a piercing green, very vibrant but filled with a harsh outlook on life. They sparked when she saw me and a smile stretched her mouth. She was a very cute little thing and she was smaller than me by a good two inches. She wore tight shorts with a pleated red skirt. She wore a thin strapped black top and had her headband tied around the belt she used for fashion instead of anything useful. Her kunai holster was on her right leg, meaning her pouch was on her left.

The second to enter was a fifteen year old male with hair as black as the darkest shadows and reached his shoulders with a wild look. His eyes were black also but they hidden by his hair that fell in front of them. He looked kind of menacing staring at me underneath them. His smile didn't do anything to ease it either. He reminded me of a demon in human form with that smile. At least his outfit was brighter. He wore a light blue shirt with short sleeves and an open black jacket. He wore really dark blue trousers but they ended at his ankles for his ninja sandals.

The last was a man who looked to be a jonin. According to Lord Hokage, this team is for special genin. If the genin are special then so must the jonin. In other words, a higher ranking jonin than the others. He was brown haired that was spiky to his shoulders. His eyes were a light brown, but they were just as harsh and cold as the other two. Upon seeing me a little warmth found its way into his eyes, but it didn't completely change him. He wore the usual jonin attire, a flak jacket and a blue long sleeved shirt underneath with matching three-quarter length trousers.

Why is that they are lighten in mood when seeing me? Is it because I would be their teammate or is something entirely different?

'You are Chika Uzumaki, I gather?' the jonin asked me.

'Yes, sir,' I answer. I don't know his name but I am certainly not going to call him sensei until I am actually on his team. If I decide to join them, that is.

'I am Hoshi Ryuga; I am looking forward to you joining us.'

My hand was suddenly taken between a pair of hands, small and thin, but definitely soft and very feminine. I look to see the girl with a smile on her face. 'I am Takane Shiba; it's a pleasure to meet you.'

'Akira Shibata; it's a pleasure,' the boy said and winked.

I blinked. This is kind of…strange. New people and yet they welcome me. Do they not know what the rest of the village knows? I'm sure that the jonin does, especially with the way he was carefully observing me as if I were some fascinating wild animal caged but not tamed. Well when you think it over I kind of not tamed. I do go on rampages, which I totally don't like, but it is kind of hard to control something which hates to be controlled. Just ask Juuku and Jyubi, they're absolutely difficult that way. Not wanting to be controlled but they do want to stay by my side all the time.

'Chika, this is the team that you will be joining once you agreed.' We all looked to Lord Hokage who still sat watching us with interest. 'Get your brothers opinion, introduce these three to him and then decide. I would like your response by tomorrow night. We need to have this decided before the Chunin exams next week.'

'Yes, Lord Hokage,' I say and bow alongside everyone else.

I walked out the room first but was immediately caught up with by the others. Takane wrapped her arms around my neck and had to tiptoe to rest her chin on my shoulder. She smiled and giggled at me. She released me and walked at my side as we made our way outside. I had originally hoped to have ditched them the moment I got out the office, but if what Lord Hokage says is true that they are special genin, then they would be able to find me no matter what even if I did to lose them. There's no point trying to avoid it, I might as well get it done and over with.

I jumped on top of a building and race towards Naruto's location. I found him in the training area with his team. Well it is that time of the morning, no point in going straight to bed considering its like midday now. They stopped training when they saw me.

'Morning, Chika,' Kakashi-sensei greeted with what looked like a smile. Can never tell with that mask on his face.

'Morning, sensei, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura,' I said with a smile and walked over to them. My _future_ team stood some distance behind.

'Oh, what a surprise, Hoshi,' Kakashi said.

'It's been a while Kakashi,' Hoshi greeted and shook his hand.

I turned to my teammates. 'Come on, I want to introduce you to them.' We walked over and Takane and Akira straightened and smiled at my approach. 'Guys, I'd like you to meet my team. This is Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno and my brother Naruto.' I pointed to each one in turn.

'I'm Akira Shibata and this is my teammate Takane Shiba…'

'Hello, it's a pleasure to meet you,' Takane said cheerfully and shook their hands enthusiastically. I looked at her as if I were looking at a strangely made device and have no idea what to do with it.

'It's nice to meet you too,' Sakura responded cheerfully, although she's actually a bitch. If Takane decided to spend time with Sasuke, she'd hate her and her attitude will completely changed. Strangely, she doesn't hate me yet and I've spent loads of time with Sasuke. Maybe that's why she hates my brother. Ah, who knows, she's a weird pink haired idiot anyway.

'What's going on, Kuro?' Naruto asked me. Very good, big brother, you managed to see that there's something wrong with this picture. This time it didn't take you a long time to actually figure out that there is something you should be noticing.

'Lord Hokage wants me to join this team. He thinks I will be able to progress as a ninja with them.'

'WHAT?' Naruto screamed, displeased. 'He wants you to leave me?' I nodded. 'You can't leave.'

'Think about it Naruto. Lord Hokage wouldn't have suggested it if he thought she could progress with us. It's probably better if she teams with them.' Sasuke spoke up.

'But Sasuke,' Naruto complained. 'She's my sister…'

'She's on a completely different level to us, Naruto. Think about her for once. Do you really think that she can progress with our low level training?' Naruto looked down. 'I thought not. I noticed with every task Kakashi gives us. She performs it to a higher standard than we could never produce. If Lord Hokage thinks that this team is better in relation to progressing as a ninja, I think she should take it,' Sasuke finished.

Naruto went into thought mood, the hand on his chin, closed eyes and nodding. He opened his blue eyes to look at me. 'Sasuke does have a point. I think you should go with them.'

I looked at him startled. 'Naruto…'

'Kuro, think about it. You're not getting anywhere with us. You really should team with them.'

Without a second thought I hugged my twin with a lot of force. 'Thank you, Naruto. Thank you for giving me this chance.' I pulled away from him. I looked to my new team. 'It's settled, I'll team with you and I will tell Lord Hokage tonight.'

Hoshi smiled. 'We shall go with you. He said that he has a mission that he would like us to perform.'

'May I ask what this team entails?' Kakashi asks.

Hoshi's smile widened. 'We're a team of specialised genin, genin who are above the average genin and need special training and permission in order for them to progress to the best they can be. It's a different styled training to the Anbu Black Ops, but nevertheless it is just as hard.'

Kakashi nodded and smiled. 'It suits Chika just perfectly. I am glad that Lord Hokage has seen the potential in Chika otherwise she would never have progressed as far as she can truly go. I only ask that you take good care of her and keep her challenge. She gets bored extremely quick.'

'How has she handled being with your team?' Akira asks. 'I'm sure with your weak levels it would be aggravatingly boring for her.'

'I've had my brother to keep me entertained when boredom starts to set,' I reply with a smile.

'Well then team, shall we go to the Hokage and let him know of Chika's decision and then receive our mission?' Hoshi spoke up, turning to the three of us with a smile.

'Yes, sir!' the three of us reply and followed after him towards the Hokage building.

'Bye guys!' I yell and waved back at my old team and my brother.

'Good luck, Kuro!' Naruto yelled back.

'Kick ass, Chika!' Sakura yelled.

Sasuke just smirked and gave a small wave and Kakashi just smiled.


	14. Chapter 12

Uzumaki Twins

_Chapter 12_

~Chika's pov~

Lord Hokage hadn't moved from his seat in the office when he gave us permission to enter. His face was smiling as he saw me with my new team. It looks like he already knows what decision I have chosen. However, this time his arms were resting on the desk instead of entwined together as if he were in deep thought or measuring his with his gaze. No, this time he happened to be smiling at us.

'I see that you have made your decision, Chika,' he said in a way of greeting.

I bowed to him, sure enough that the others followed my example. 'It's good to see you again, Lord Hokage,' I reply in a tone that made it appear to be scolding him for his lack of greeting.

He chuckled. 'Now that the whole team has been assembled, I can give you your mission.'

Tension rode around the room like a tornado. I personally am quite psyched about this mission although I am a bit nervous due to being in a completely different team and getting completely different missions. But hey, they might work for me, who knows? Specialised genin team, yeah we'll be getting harder missions than before, but how much harder can they be? There must be some kind of clue that could hint at that. Maybe I should have asked how much harder will they be, but I didn't even think about that at the time.

Wait a minute, didn't my new sensei say that it is the just as hard as training to be an Anbu Black Ops? Does that mean that even the missions will along the same lines? Will they be for Anbu Black Ops or someone just as skilled? Oh my god, please don't tell me that I've joined a team who will eventually get me killed. Perhaps I should have stuck to training at a low level. It is always best to learn the basics first, but then I have already…I sigh mentally. I just love getting myself into some kind of trouble don't I?

'The mission involves the Chunin exams,' hearing that made my heart soar. I'm actually going to be part of the Chunin exams? That is so cool. 'As you are far too advanced for the Chunin exams, you can't participate,' my heart saddened and my excited was snapped as easily as a really thin stick. 'However, your mission is to simply provide security. In each exam you will be near the genin but you will be situation on the outposts, keeping an eye on absolutely everything.'

'We're pretty much doing what the Anbu is going to do.' I speak aloud, although I was speaking to myself.

'Very observant, Chika,' Lord Hokage said smiling at me. 'She's correct. You are pretty much going to be doing Anbu Black Ops styled missions. I know without having to test you that you all are capable for this mission.'

I had a feeling that last part was for me. Well when you've just moved from a low team to a much higher one you tend to get a little worried that you might not exactly…fit. Well that is how it is for me. Now at least I have a little reassurance.

'What are we going to do until the Chunin exams, Lord Hokage?' I ask.

He smiled. 'Until the Chunin exams in a week, you can have the whole week to rest or train to hone your already existing skills. Well for now, you have the whole week to do whatever it is you want.'

We all bowed. 'Thank you, Lord Hokage,' we all said and then left the room.

'Chika, what do you say that we hang out for a bit?' Takane asked hugging my arm.

I don't even hang out with Sakura and she wants me to hang out with her? She must not understand much about me. But this is my new team; I do have to make some effort of wanting to get along with them even if I don't want to. What would Hoshi-sensei and Lord Hokage think of me if they find out I didn't want to interact with my new team? They probably would have expected better of me. I sigh heavily and then look down at the girl.

'Where do you want to go?'

'ICHIRAKU RAMEN!' she all but shouted happily.

'Good place,' Akira said and ruffled our hairs as he walked passed.

'Touch my hair again, blockhead, or I'll knock out your brains,' I said glaring at his back.

'Come on, slowpokes, I don't want to wait forever,' Akira called back to us.

Still hugging my arm, Takane pulled me along after her as she raced over to Akira who was leading the way towards Ichiraku Ramen. We sat down once we got there and ordered. Around two minutes later we received our meals and were happily digging into it. Once finished my stomach was full and I stretched high above my head. I paid for my meal and stood outside waiting for the other two to finish. Our sensei had to be elsewhere, especially since he is a jonin and has other stuff to do. The sky above was really blue and seemed to hold more colour than it did in the sand village. That's probably because this village is so vibrant in colour in which the sand lacks. It can't be helped if they want to blend into their environment so they don't get attacked.

I wonder what my brother would be doing right about now. Would he be training with the others? Would they be learning something different or just honing skills that they already know? I shouldn't really worry about them. They're capable of taking care of themselves. Without me around things won't be as easy but they will finally be able to challenge themselves so then they can become stronger. In that sense I am glad that I joined this team. They should have that chance to become stronger. They shouldn't remain weak all the time, I can't do that to them. They have the potential to do great things, to become better than anyone else, and I am not going to be the one to stop them from doing that.

Five minutes later the pair had completely finished. Together we walked down the streets just chatting away and getting used to each other. It seems that Takane is afraid of lightning storms and the same can be said about lightning jutsus also. She loves cats and has four of them at home. The two females are with a litter but they are not born just yet. Apparently they're both expected to have around six each. She also loves plushies especially those that look like anime characters and animals. She loves frilly clothes but when she is a ninja she'll be the opposite as she loves to appear hardcore to her opponents.

Akira is very much different to Takane. Akira is afraid of nothing, or so he says but he admitted that he's afraid of dogs, large ones. Well wolves to be exact. He says that his parents were killed by them and had almost killed him. Oopsies, my demon is a wolf. He claims to have no other fear. He likes lazing around but also trying his best to become the best ninja in history. He likes dark stuff, stuff that makes him appear evil. He also loves missions and being a ninja and he likes others to think that he's an evil person with a heart of ice when really he is just like any normal boy, friendly and cooperative towards people he cares about.

~Naruto's pov~

I'm glad that my sister is able to join a team that will be able to provide a challenge for her. She's been feeling down because of the lack of challenge. It's great that things have turned around for her. Now that she's joined a proper team she can become a much greater ninja and she'll be able to teach me once she's become a higher ranked ninja. I nodded with my thoughts. Yup, we can teach each other all kinds of stuff. Eh, would I really be able to teach her anything? She's already master the basics and we're still learning them, if only on a little more difficult level. He-he, she'll find that too easy too.

'Naruto, break's over,' Sakura called over.

'Coming,' I called back and got up before running over to join them for the next stage in training.

Three hours later the sun was setting on the horizon and Kakashi-sensei called it quits for the day. I landed on my butt and breathed heavily to regain my breathing. Who would have thought that it was so difficult to practice teamwork tactics, coordination and synchronising in order to not only hit our enemies but to create a chain of attacks. In a real life situation, I guess you could say that teamwork will definitely work, but for one on one fights, not so much. If only Kakashi-sensei could teach us close combat techniques or a new jutsu. That would be so cool.

'Naru!' a female called out from a distance. I turned my head and saw my sister, in all her red glory, walk over to us with a smile on her face. Her red-black hair turned brighter in the setting sun and appeared to make her head look like it was on fire. Against the background colours, my sister looked absolutely cool and like a fire goddess. If only I could look so good. 'Tough training,' she asked as she stood above me.

I nodded. 'We trained our teamwork.'

She smiled and knelt down. 'Teamwork is really important nowadays, Naru. It's one thing to do things alone but when you have loads of people it makes battles more fun and you have a bigger opportunity to win them. It's good that you're learning to do that.'

'What about you, Kuro?' I ask, quite eager to hear what she's experienced with her new team.

'I got a new mission,' she said with a wink.

'Really?!' now I'm all excited. It'll be nice for us to get a mission. 'What is it? When are you leaving?'

She chuckled. 'I'm not leaving the village. The mission is in the village. It's a security mission and it happens a week from now.'

'Ah, you're so lucky,' I say pouting and crossed my arms. 'Getting a new team and you've already got a mission… Why do you always get the good stuff?'

'Come on, Naru, home time.' She stood up, completely towering me again. She helped me to my feet and now we stood eye to eye. 'No stopping, not even for ramen.'

'Eh? No ramen?' I pouted again. 'But I'm hungry,' and my stomach growled to emphasise my point.

'A proper meal at home, much healthier,' she turned and begun leading the way home.

'Bye Sakura, Sasuke, see you tomorrow!' I call back to my team before running after my sister.

'Bye-bye Naruto, Chika, see you tomorrow!' came Sakura's reply.

I turned around and waved before I disappeared around the corner and continued to walk by my sister's side. People avoided getting into our way again but my sister was smiling instead of frowning. She didn't even take notice when others started to whisper about us. She didn't even glare at them or get mad or nothing. She just walked on by as if there was nothing happening around her. As if her positive bubble was too strong for bad vibes or anything bad to pass on through. I smiled at my sister's back. I'm glad that she's finally happy enough to be able to ignore those around her. Even the villagers were surprised from the non-violence that she was emitting. It's like she no longer cared about what the villager's thought of her.

I didn't say anything until we got inside home. But I still couldn't say anything when I was knocked to the ground by a violent fox who stared down at me with a grin. I pushed at him but his weight refused to budge.

'Get off, Kyubi!' I groaned and tried yet again to push the nine tailed demon off from me.

'What makes you think I'll listen to you,' Kyubi said grinning.

'Kurama, come on, it's dinner time,' my sister called and he immediately got off me and padded inside with his claws clicking on the wooden floor. I followed them into the kitchen/living room where she begun to make two sets of meals, one for the demons and one for us. Of course when she finished she set them before us. The two demons and I rushed through our dinners like there was nothing else. My sister ate hers at a leisurely pace as if she had all the time in the world to finish it. When she finished it was still with grace. It wasn't long when she washed up the pots and prepared for bed.

It was eleven at night, both in our pyjamas, finishing off the preparations for tomorrow, when she stretched.

'Good night, Naru, see you in the morning,' she said and disappeared into her bedroom with Juuku behind her.

I got up and went into my own room where Kyubi was already waiting. He never got onto my bed unless I was going to get inside of it first. He looked away as if he hadn't been waiting for me. I slipped under the covers and he jumped on top of the bed and curled around himself over my feet. He may not admit it to me personally, but I know that he likes having some part of me touching him for comfort. He fell asleep within five minutes leaving me awake a little while longer. So many things have happened. I hope there are more things going to happen.

'Good night, Kuro…' I whisper and close my eyes.


	15. Chapter 13

Uzumaki Twins

_Chapter 13_

~Chika's pov~

A whole week has already passed since joining my new team. Okay it was boring but we made up for it though, as sensei had said he would do. That whole week we've been busying ourselves into getting more acquainted and using it wisely to train to see where my levels are at. I wasn't that far off from them and during that week I managed to catch up to my teammates who were pleased that they wouldn't have to wait too long for me to be on their level. I'm glad too actually that I don't have to spend too long in training to catch up to my team. I hate being left behind or pulling people back because I haven't yet caught up. Well now that that part is out of the way, I don't have to worry about holding others back.

Three days ago, Naruto told me that he was participating in the Chunin exams along with the rest of his team. I was glad for him that we celebrated it with some ramen. Of course it brought up questions when I didn't tell him the same thing. I told him I had a mission to do instead of participation in the Chunin exams. He seemed to understand that I couldn't do it but he didn't really understand why I was unable to. I guess he completely missed the point that I had a mission. Or maybe it's that mission part he doesn't understand. Of course he'll maybe, probably not, understand once he knows of the mission.

Today's mission is to provide security amongst the Chunin exams. The team and I are to wait outside the academy for someone from the first part of the Chunin exams to collect us and take us to the place. In truth we're all very nervous and it explains how we're fiddling a lot. I know sensei is a little nervous but he's doing his hardest to hide it. If the sweat on his forehead is of any indication, I don't know what else is. I wonder if this is his first team that he's had. Well the team do represent him so if we fail it's not necessarily a bad thing as long as we're not messing around or doing something that we're not supposed to. But I gather that we're more of a serious team that the genin so I don't think messing around exists in our vocabulary.

'Ah, you're quite early,' a masculine voice cut through the silent air of tension. We turned to look and saw a guy in all black and a black bandana on top of his head. His eyes were black and he has two scars on his face. One goes from under his bandana and head protector to just under his lip and the other went from a little below his right eye all the way over his cheek. I immediately knew who he was. Ibiki Morino, commanding officer of the Torture and Interrogation Force of Konoha.

'I know you,' he said standing before me and looking down at me. 'You're Chika Uzumaki,' he suddenly smirked. 'Lord Hokage said I should expect great things from you.'

'It has been a long time, Ibiki,' my sensei spoke out and gripped the first exam proctor's hand.

'Indeed it has, Hoshi Ryuga. It seems Lord Hokage has finally gifted you with your own team of specialised genin.' He looked the three of us over before continuing. 'I expect great things from your team, Hoshi, no accidents and no disappointments. Now come!' and he lead the way inside the building.

I was familiar with the place and the room, especially one. I was confident I knew the ins and out of the place. But when he led us down a corridor and into a room I had not even know about, I was confused. With my brother's and my little strategies to cause as much attention to ourselves as possible, I thought that I had discovered every single inch of this academy, only to find out to today that there's a lot more to it than what I thought. Inside the room were more people and all of them were dressed in grey and had head protectors on their foreheads with the leaf symbol engraved in the middle.

'These are the instructors to the first part of the exam.' Ibiki informed us. 'Their part in this is that they are going to keep an eye on any cheaters in the exam.' He turned to his team and made sure to have gathered all of attention. 'Alright, listen up! You all have been informed that we are going to have a team to provide security during the Chunin exams. I'd like you to meet the specialised genin team. The jonin is Hoshi Ryuga, and these are his students Akira Shibata, Takane Shiba and Chika Uzumaki.'

We all bowed when our names were said.

'Take a seat and I'll run through what's happening in today's selection exam.'

We took our seats and sat near each other with the instructors all around our sides. We sat directly on the first bench, only because that was the only space and because we weren't really part of the instructors. We are just the provided security. Even if no one felt secure around us they are going to have to deal with us being there keeping an eye on things.

'Alright, the first part of the selection exam is a written test.' Ibiki began.

Yikes, Naruto you are so going to fail that. Written exams are so not your forte.

'The exam questions are based on real life problems and are designed to be difficult for normal genin. The whole point of this test is to check information gathering and decision-making abilities. In other words, the genin are going to have to cheat.'

Akira raised his hand causing Ibiki to stop and blink at him. 'You said that the instructors are to keep an eye out for any cheaters. May I ask why you want them to cheat but you are going to fail them if they do cheat?'

Takane scoffed. 'It's so simple you idiot. If you heard he said that the point of the exam is to check for information gathering and decision-making. Therefore, technically they are not cheating but rather testing their abilities to do such without being caught. If they are caught cheating they will have failed. In a real life situation, being caught gathering information is likely to get them killed.'

'Oh, I get it now,' Akira stated with a nod of his head.

'Good,' Ibiki said. 'The instructors are there to see if anyone cheats. If they catch them cheating five times, they fail and will be taken out of the exam. There are going to be a few people stationed throughout the room with the correct answers to the questions.' He turned to us. 'As for you four, you are just going to be on the sidelines keeping an eye out for anything that may cause harm, interruption or anything else to the exam. Remember, if there is such things you are to immediately act. You will be tested upon such actions. I'm sure that is how Lord Hokage would have wanted it. Now then, you four go head straight to the room. Perform security checks and then remained position throughout the room until the exam finishes. I'm sure you know where it is, Hoshi.'

My sensei nodded and led us out of the room and through a few more unknown corridors we reached a room. Hoshi-sensei pushed the doors open and entered the room first. Inside it was huge! We were standing right at the top of the place and three rows led downwards towards the front. There was a blackboard and a desk there, obviously for Ibiki the proctor. Large windows decorated the left wall and brought in sunlight. The left wall was just a wall with another door right at the bottom. I take it this is where the written exam would be in.

'Wow, it's huge,' Akira stated from beside me and walked halfway down. He turned to look up at us with his hands behind his head. 'So all we do is check for danger and keep everyone nice and snug.' He shrugged. 'This'll be easy.'

'Don't underestimate such things, Akira,' I said walking past him and keeping my eyes on everything all at once. 'Underestimation is surely going to bite your ass one day.' I reached the proctors desk and look around with just my eyes. I turned and looked up at my team. 'The area's clear.'

'All that's left is to wait,' Takane stated and moved to stand beside the window.

'How boring,' Akira grumbled and lend against the desk.

'We'll position ourselves one to each point of the compass. Takane, would you remain by the windows, make sure that you're in good position to be able to see all along that line. Akira, you take the back. I'm sure the genin are going to enter from here and I want you to keep vigil on them and anything else that may appear. If you find any of the genin is going to be a problem, use your mind communication skills to relay the information to us. Chika, can you take position at the front? You have a keen eye and are always keeping an eye out. You'll be able to catch if trouble is going to brew. The position is going to be tougher because you've got to keep an eye on everything. I'll stick to the other wall and keep an eye from there. Remember, any problems just speak through telepathy.' Sensei instructed.

'Yes, sir!' we answered and took our positions.

Takane remained on vigil on the outskirts of the windows. If she is to move slightly she will be able to peer around and look outside. Akira took position beside the door, a little out of its swinging reach. He can keep an eye on all the genin and evaluate them before they even have a chance to know that he's there. Perfect for sneak attacks if a genin happens to be a problem. Sensei took the middle of the wall. It will be a little bit more difficult to keep an eye on all sides from that point, but I'm positive that he will be able to do that. I took position near the other door. Since it goes outwards I didn't need to worry about being hit by it. I was in the darkest corner as I was a little shadow covered. Besides I knew how to bend shadows to hide me from sight.

I closed my eyes and focused my energies. My other senses immediately increased. I mainly focused on my hearing, smell and chakra detection. I could hear a lot of talking from various locations. I dimmed it down to only those within the building. I was still assaulted with all kinds of voices. The next I could smell different kinds of scents. Some were familiar but others were an unknown to me. Chakra's moved, some rapidly and some too slowly. Some were already heading up to this third floor. Just as they stepped on the landing my eyes snapped open.

'Our first genin have arrived,' I said with a smirk to my team.

Akira immediately stretched before he got back into his arms crossed position. ''bout time, I was getting bored.'

'Patience and silence, Akira,' Hoshi spoke. _'Now listen. Do not talk to any of the genin. You are under observation and you do not have time to be chatting. Do not lose focus and always remain open minded. Akira, do not drop your telepathy, we need it open at all costs so we can speak.' _

'_It's a good thing that I managed to open up a communication link with Chika a while ago ain't it?' _Akira stated grumpily. _'I wouldn't have had time otherwise and it would have been a lot harder to get Intel from her.'_

'_All of you, pipe down, they're here,' _I tell them just as the doors opened to reveal the first team.


	16. Chapter 14

Uzumaki Twins

_Chapter 14_

~Chika's pov~

I looked up from the bottom to the first team that had arrived. It was one of the leaf teams, one I didn't know. There were all boys and they moved over Takane's side of the room. Two of them sat down and the other leaned against the window with crossed arms. Their expressions read they were tough and that they could accomplish anything. I, on the other hand, had a different opinion about them. They wouldn't last this part of the exam. They didn't look particularly smart but then again I might just be making early assumptions.

The door was opened again and another team came in. This time it was a sound team. The lead person was slouched with a large white furred thing on his back. His sleeves on his grey jacket were too long for him and one of his eyes was covered with a bandage that wrapped around the most part of his head. He wore grey and black camouflage trousers and black ninja sandals. The other wore a yellow top with Japanese writing on it, camouflage trousers and a black shirt underneath his top. The third was a female. She wore the same trousers, a green sleeveless jacket and her long black hair was tied at the bottom. All of them were wearing the same camouflage scarves around their necks.

'_Keep an eye on them,' _Sensei took the words right out from my mouth.

I watched them carefully as they moved down the steps and took residence in the middle of the middle column. It took ages for other ninja teams to come in but I guess you could say it was worth the wait. About half of the participants had arrived and the door opened again to reveal a team I thought I wouldn't see again. Temari, Kankuro and Gaara had entered the room. The three were determined to do this but they had something in their eyes this time. A difference, a stronger resolve to what I had seen last time. Whatever had happened, it had been upped and they were ready to get on with it. Gaara of course showed little concern over anything and as usual he looked ready to kill someone.

'_I would definitely recommend keeping a very watchful eye on this group,'_ I spoke up and looked away when the three of them turned to look at me. _'I've encountered them on a mission to the sand village. They're strong and the red-head is dangerous. He has a high blood lust and is always willing to kill people. Just be careful.' _

They all managed to spot my sensei and my teammate Takane, but they hadn't yet spotted Akira at the back of the room or me at the front in the dark corner near the door. Our mission is to observe. No talking to them, just observe and keep a security check around the place. So far there seems to be no one around ready to cause a threat to the exams. Actually it seems rather peaceful. If you could count that the sound and the sand seem to be a suspicious pair then yeah it seems quite peaceful. If my calculations are correct, I doubt that something would happen during the written exam, unless you count an annoying loudmouth.

Well for at least an hour had passed and the whole time the door kept opening and closing and it was kind of irritating me to the extreme. Can't we just blow it up or something? But by that time, two of the three leaf rookie team's had come in. All that's left is most likely my former team and my annoying loudmouth of a brother to arrive. I guess I could expect them soon. Guessing on Kakashi-sensei's attitude towards them and with me, he would talk to the three of them before allowing them into the room. I guess it's what other sensei's have done only to check to see if all three are going to participate.

Looking at the crowd right about now, the mass number is little in team wise, but when you count them individually as a person and not a team, there's quite a lot. Including my brother's team there would be a head count of a hundred and fifty-three ninja attempting the Chunin exams. Ultimately there are fifty-one teams. There are thirty ninja from the sand equally ten teams; twenty-one from the rain with seven teams, fifteen from the grass with five teams, twelve from the waterfall with four teams, seventy-two from the leaf with twenty-four teams, and three from the sound with one team.

I guess there are quite a lot of people to keep an eye out for. However only two teams out of the whole fifty here are suspicious enough for us to keep an eye out for.

The door opened again and my temper almost burst. I looked up and glared at the people who opened the door only to see it was my brother and his team. I widened my eyes in shock before smiling. It's great to see him looking so confident. It's too bad that he'll be placed in a nervous wreck once he realises that the first exam is a written one. Poor big brother, I could almost feel sorry for him.

A guy with ash-grey hair approached the three rookie teams and begun talking to them. To be honest he doesn't appear quite dangerous so I didn't bother telling the others to keep an eye on him. However, I did keep an eye on him. He was interacting with my brother so there is no doubt that I wouldn't keep an eye out. He may not look dangerous but I have never trusted others around Naruto. Well people I don't know.

I close my eyes and keep my senses alert. My hearing, my sense of smell, my chakra detection, anything that will hint of something going wrong. Everyone's chakra level was calm and unused. So far there is no hint, but I won't put down my guard. Not for a single second.

'Ahhhhhh!' a voice called out across the room.

I opened my eyes to look at my brother with wide eyes. What is he doing?

'My name is Naruto Uzumaki and I'm going to beat every one of you. Believe it!'

I opened my mouth in disbelief. Everyone in the room, besides my team and me, had turned to glare at him. I slapped my forehead with the palm of my hand before hitting it against the wall. Why does my brother have to be too stupid enough to not be scared of a mass amount of competition? It's a good thing he isn't scared, but he could at least learn to keep his mouth shut.

'_Who would have thought your twin brother would be so energetic,' _sensei said with a chuckle.

'_He's kind of cute; at least he's doing good, right Chika?' _Takane said with a giggle.

'_I wonder if you're like that Chika, or if you're the silent type,'_ Akira asked.

Oh great, now my team has second thoughts. Great, thanks Naruto, you really are a troublemaker.

Silent, me? Yeah right. Everyone else can see that I ain't a silent type like Shino Aburame. No I am like Naruto, very much so. We're twins, how can we not be? But I know when to become serious and when to not look down on situations. I know when to preserve or when to end something. Unlike my brother, I use my brains in order to calculate situations, atmospheres and moods. I don't look down on people but I must definitely do boost myself like he does. By claiming that we're going to defeat everyone who comes across us.

I moved away from the wall but still remaining in the shadows. I turned to look at the scene when something struck me. I know that time has passed and the rookies have been talking with that ash-grey haired guy, but something has been decided. Someone's aura has changed. I looked all around the room, trying to search where it was coming from but I couldn't seem to get a grasp of it.

'_Do you feel it, Chika?' _sensei asked and I looked in his direction and nodded. _'Takane, Akira?' _

'_Yeah, it's strong,'_ Takane answered.

'_That guy was talking about the candidates from other villages and spoke badly about the sound,' _Akira informed.

'_Where are the sound ninjas?' _I ask trying to search for them myself.

'_I have them in my sights,' _sensei answered. _'But they definitely seem to have changed posture. I think they're ready to strike. Prepare yourselves!'_

I moved. I had no choice to, because I felt that it was the right moment. I jumped from desk to desk without anyone none the wiser and immediately got before the sound ninja and the ash-grey haired guy. I stopped his blow, but not just his blow but the sound attack that would have damaged my ear drum. His arm was covered in a device that amplified his attack through the wind. He looked at me with a wide eye and I kicked him in his stomach sending him away. His teammates appeared by his side and glared at me. My team was immediately by my side with my sensei a little behind.

'That's enough fighting, sound ninja,' my sensei spoke with authority.

'What are you, the patrol squad?' the guy in yellow cussed.

'Another word like that out of your mouth and I'll strike you accordingly,' Akira spoke with a threatening voice.

'Want to try your luck?' the same sound guy answered. He parted his legs and crossed his arms at the wrists. I widened my eyes in realisation. He was going to strike.

I rushed forward, grabbed his hand and slung him over my shoulder and onto the floor. I slammed my foot onto his right hand and he screamed out in pain. I grabbed a kunai out from its holster and altered its structure with chakra. Instead of a black kunai in my hand it was a blue chakra based sword that was now pointing at his throat. I applied pressure whenever he tried to move or throw me off him. I didn't want him taking the chance to attack.

'That's enough,' I said narrowing my eyes. 'You are prohibited from fighting unless it is part of the exam.'

'You're fast and quick at calculations and making decisions,' the guy's teammate complimented me. I turned my head to look at him. 'You must be some sort of security. To prevent attacks or prohibitions from being broken, am I right?'

'If you know as much then you should not have chosen to strike out at someone. Even if to punish them for speaking wrongly!' I told him. 'Next time I won't be so easy on any of you. Let this just be a warning.'

I released the chakra around the kunai and watched as it returned to normal. I pocketed it and took my foot off his hand. I stepped away and watched them for a moment longer before turning to the side and looking at the male who made the wrong decision to speak wrongly of the sound. I narrowed my eyes at him and saw him turn his head away. I sigh and look at the rookies for a moment. I turned to my brother and smiled, waved before walking down the stairs to retake my position. I saw the sand team and looked at them. They in turn looked back. Temari and Kankuro were standing there with gaping mouths and Gaara was just impassive as usual. At least this time he didn't narrow or glare at me as I passed him. I even felt him watching my back as I kept walking.

I took position by the door and waited for the proctor and instructors to finish being debriefed or waiting for the perfect moment to introduce themselves.

Smoke burst into the room and a voice boomed out from within.

'Alright you baby faced degenerates, pipe down and listen up.'

Slowly the smoke started to clear up and I smirked at what I could see. Ibiki had finally arrived alongside the rest of the group. There were a number of them and all of them were smirking as if they have faced tougher foes. They most likely have but who's to say there isn't tough opponents here. There was a mix of males and females and for that I was glad. Although there was more of a majority of males than there were females.

'It's time to begin,' scar face said with a smirk. 'I am Ibiki Morino, your proctor, and from this moment your worst enemy.'

Mr tough guy, I thought with a smirk.


	17. Chapter 15

Uzumaki Twins

_Chapter 15_

~Gaara's pov~

It looks like the proctor has just arrived. But what's more is the mass amount of instructors alongside him. What's even more than that is that that girl is providing security to the exams. Chika Uzumaki, I remember you from when you came to the sand. What I did forget is how I originally thought you to be extremely weak. Such display of speed and use of chakra! How had she managed to make her chakra that visible? It looked so solid. Why did I assume her to be so weak? She could prove to be difficult to kill if it comes to it. But she could also prove my existence if I managed to kill her.

I smirked as I watched her standing down at the bottom with crossed arms and very affective evaluating eyes. Yes, Chika Uzumaki, you are going to prove my existence once I kill you.

I looked to the rest of what appeared to be her team. A man stood to the wall with crossed arms and very stern looking eyes. Eyes that reminded me of my father. I narrowed my eyes at him. He has brown hair spiked to his shoulders and eyes even lighter than his hair colour. I could see that he was a harsh and cold man, or is that a facade to us examinees? He wore the leaf village jonin attire and his head protector was tired around his forehead. Then there was the girl beside the window. She has sun blonde hair that was tied up with piercing green eyes, even darker in colour than mine. She looked younger than me. The other was a male right at the back of the room. He looked older with hair as black as the shadows and reached his shoulders with a wild look. He had matching eyes and he had his arms crossed. The two both had the same eyes as their sensei and I wondered again why she was with this team.

I thought her brother and his team were her team.

Is she not participating in the Chunin exams?

I looked back to her and saw that she was fiddling with a necklace. I widened my arms when I saw the glittery red symbol on it. The symbol of the sand village and the symbol of the promise we made to each other. The promise of proving whose existence is more effective. As if sensing I was looking at her, she looked up and locked eyes with me. Her cheeks reddened and she quickly dropped the necklace and looked away. She crossed her arms so she had something else to do with her arms. I smirked. Although I am perplexed as to why she was fiddling with it.

'It's time to begin,' the scar faced man spoke interrupting my thoughts. 'I am Ibiki Morino, your proctor, and from this moment your worst enemy.'

I narrowed my eyes at him. He thinks he's such a tough guy, huh? I'd show him if we were to ever fight. I'd easily be able to kill him. But right at this moment I could do nothing. I was told to stick to the plan and don't do anything recklessly. Seeing that girl Chika, I just want to do something reckless. I want to see if she's capable of subduing me like she did that sound guy. Had I known she was here I would have come sooner to see if I could fight her to get an estimate of her true strength. But as far as I can tell, she's not spoken a single word until the sound did something stupid.

He pointed his finger straight up to the top. 'First, you candidates from the village hidden in the sound, knock it off. Who told you, you could fight? You want to be failed before we've even begun?'

'Sorry, it's our first time. Guess we were a little jumpy, _sir._' The hunched guy answered the proctor.

I wonder how Chika is reacting to that kind of answer. The proctor's smirking as if he couldn't wait to dish something out to him for being cocky. Chika looked angry. Her fists were clenched and she was glaring right up in the direction of the sound ninja. Interesting how she's quick to become angry. I wonder what kind of position she has in the Chunin exams. They were already here stationed throughout the room before we came in. I only saw the two of them. I didn't know about the guy at the back or Chika in the front corner until she moved. How had she managed to hide so efficiently?

'I'll say this once so listen up.' I turned my attention back to the proctor the moment he spoke. 'There will be no combat between candidates, no attacking each other without the permission of your proctor. And even then, the use of fatal force is strictly prohibited. Anyone who even thinks of messing with me will be disqualified immediately. Got it?'

Yeah just hurry up and begin already. This is getting extremely boring as it is. At least the sound spiced it up a bit.

A guy chuffed and I looked back to see it was the other guy in the sound team. 'Hm, no fatal force? That's no fun.'

The instructors chuckled at his statement and I wondered just what they were thinking. Amused by what was said or something different? I wonder what Chika is possibly thinking. She appears to be the easier to figure out but at the same time the hardest. She looked angry that was as much as I could see. But her thoughts are a complete mystery. She's prohibited from breaking certain rules otherwise she would have struck out already. Is that one of the reasons she's so pissed or perhaps something else? Girls are so difficult.

'Now if we're ready, we'll precede to the first stage of the Chunin exams. Hand over your paperwork, in return you'll each be given a number,' he said holding up a piece of paper with the number 1 on it. 'This number determines where you'll sit. We'll start the written test once you're all seated.'

So the first part is a written exam? Interesting.

'The… what…?' someone spoke out and I looked back to see that it was the blonde boy, Chika's twin brother. 'Did he say… written?'

An instructor held up a stack of paper and the sound echoed throughout the room. He had a smirk on his face as if it was the funniest thing to torment him.

'NOOOO, NOT A WRITTEN TEST, NO WAY!' the boy shouted.

I looked down at Chika to determine her reaction and I discovered she was smirking and shaking her head. Embarrassed and amused by her brother? It seems likely. A dimwit for a brother, how much more embarrassed can you get? I guess if he was completely fucked up she would be a lot more embarrassed. But Chika's a peculiar human. She always manages to surprise me and catch me off guard. It would be no doubt she'd apply the same when it involves her brother.

~Chika's pov~

To think that my brother hadn't figured it out quite yet…

I smirked in spite of that. A dimwit he has always been and sometimes slow. In the midst of battle he's quick and uses his head for once but outside of it he just does whatever comes to his mind. And sometimes that's the stupidest thing. To think that he would shout it out that his weakness is actually written tests in the contents he did, you would actually think he would at least keep that to himself and actually assume he will be able to handle whatever is dished out to him. I guess sometimes even I am wrong about my brother. Nice to know…

I conveyed the reactions from the rest of the candidates. Some were worried and most were confident, especially those like Sakura. May hate her but she's smart; she'll be able to do this test without a hitch. It may be a bit difficult for even her but I am sure that she'll be able to pass this. Sasuke, I have no doubt he'll figure out the true meaning behind the exam and he'll pass it no doubt. It's just my brother from the team I'm worried for. Ibiki is a master at torture and interrogation. Torturing genin like this is certain to make his day. Well now he knows he can torture my brother with written exams, so yeah his socks will be rocked for the few hours he has with us.

The genin started lining up and giving in their papers and were given a number in return. It took a while but they all managed to find their seats and sat down within fifteen minutes. I observed Ibiki for a few moments as he stood just behind the proctor's desk. I wondered what he was going to do and how he was going to torture these genin to the point that they would be pissing themselves worried about failure.

He took a white chalk, stretched his whole arm and tapped the black board with it, gaining everyone's attention in the process.

'Everyone eyes front! There are a few rules you need to be aware of and I won't answer any questions. So you better pay attention the first time around.'

I looked around the room and saw that some were in disagreement to what he just said. No questions asked… Hmm I wonder what you're thinking, Ibiki.

He turned his back to the room and started writing on the board. 'Alright, rule number one is this. The written part of the exam is conducted on a point reduction system. Contrary to what some of you may be used to, you all begin the test with the perfect score of ten points. One point will be deducted for each answer you get wrong. So if you miss three, your final score will be seven.'

All is fair with those rules. Not so hard to understand now is it, everyone? I smirked at the lot of them and those at the front gulped and started to shake. I looked at them with wide eyes before I smirked with an eviler grin, just to scare them some more. It worked like a charm. Maybe I should go into Ibiki's unit. It seems I have a knack for torturing people, even if not physically.

'Rule number two, teams will pass and fail based on the total scores of all three members.'

Everyone gasped in shock with those words that I couldn't help but feeling a little pleasure over. It's not only that but some people looked like they were pissing their pants right because they were that scared. Sakura looked like she was going to throw something at the proctor with the way one hand was on the desk and her head was against it as if someone slammed her head on the desk.

She lifted her head and there was a red mark, dead centre. 'What? Wait a second! You're saying we all get scored…as a team?!'

'Silence,' Ibiki called stopping anyone from getting other thoughts. 'I have my reasons. So shut up and listen!'

I placed a hand over my mouth to stop myself from laughing out loud. Sakura just got to shut up! That is so freaking hilarious. That must have wounded her or she may not have paid attention to that and just focused on the rest of the words. Knowing her that is what she has done. Unfortunately, she wouldn't happen to look at other words if I were to tell her to shut or my brother. She'd hurt my brother but will become sad with me. What a weirdo.

'Rule number three, the sentinels you see positioned around the room are there to watch you carefully for any signs of cheating. And for every incident they spot, they will subtract two points from the culprits score.' One person said _what_ and Sakura gasped. 'Be warned, their eyes are extremely sharp, and if they catch you five times, you'll be dismissed before the tests are even scored.'

He let it soak into their heads for a little bit. No one was happy.

'Anyone fool enough to be caught cheating by the sentinels doesn't deserve to be here.' Ibiki finished, still smirking.

'I've got my eye on you guys,' a sentinel with a bandage over his nose and spiky black hair said with a smirk of his own. The genin near him were startled enough to gasp.

'If you want to be considered shinobi then show us what exceptional shinobi you can be.' Ibiki was having his fun telling them all these damn rules. It's almost as if he's making it up as he goes along. But I know that he's had this all pre-planned. He let them all have a little thought to themselves before he spoke. 'One more thing, if any candidate should get a zero and fail the test, then the entire team fails.' He had that shadow part to his eyes when he finished that last part.

Sasuke flinched and his eyes widened as did Sakura.

'WHAT DID HE SAY?' she shouted, furiously.

I smirked.

Ah, Ibiki, you're too much. To think that he also had that up his sleeve, it's almost like he knew what Sasuke and Sakura were thinking. Poor Naruto, I could almost imagine what he's thinking right about now. He's probably thinking that Sasuke and Sakura were going to kill him if he scores a zero. He's right, they would. But my brother will somehow be able to beat this. I know he's that kind of ninja.

'The final question won't be given out until fifteen minutes before the end of the testing period. You'll have one hour total.' The clock on the wall ticked by and when it struck exactly three he yelled out. 'Begin!'


	18. Chapter 16

Uzumaki Twins

_Chapter 16_

~Chika's pov~

And the exam begins.

Genin are already looking at the questions with hurried glances before rereading through them to try and make better sense of them. I personally don't know the questions, I might not even know the answers to them either, but I do know the whole point of the exam even if they have yet to find it out. As of yet, none of them have figured it out as all they're doing is looking down at the questions in hopes of answering them. But so far so good. There's not a sign of a threat waiting to happen. It just seems we've singled out the stronger ones of the participants. But nevertheless, they do appear to have something up their sleeves, or something devious in mind.

I look over at Naruto and see that he is sitting besides Hinata Hyūga. A gorgeous but shy female with blue-black hair to her chin with lavender eyes! She has the renowned eye technique, also known as a Kekkei Genkai, called the Byakugan. I hear she isn't too well adapted to her Kekkei Genkai as she isn't able to use powerful attacks with it just yet, known as the gentle fist style. I also happen to hear that her one year older cousin is a gifted genius who has been able to become far in adaptation with the Kekkei Genkai. It's also known that he loathes the main branch of the Hyūgas because of a detestable past.

Naruto appears to be having an extremely hard time. His eyes have gone wide, sweat has broken out on his forehead and he has his head clasped in between his hands. If I didn't know any better, he's gone into a panic about the test. After all, it is his weakness, one where I could easily laugh and tease him with. It doesn't matter how much I actually tutor him, he's just not made for written tests. I may be able to tease and laugh at him about it now, but what about his life as ninja later? What if he's too crap at it then that he has to pass it onto someone else in order to have adequate reports? Since I'm his twin, most in tuned to him and understand him far better than anyone else, that person who would have to write all those damn reports for him would be me.

With Sakura, she was looking confident enough. Of course with her wide forehead there is no doubt she isn't considering other things, such as the rules. She can easily answer some of these questions; I could read that from her confidence along. However with the looks on the other genins faces, I can tell that the answers get more difficult. She may struggle on a few of them, but I'm sure she would be able to pull through. For once I have no doubt in her abilities, unless she's on the battlefield. Her current use is just her brains. Strength, she has none and she doesn't have much jutsus either. However she does have determination and brains, so yeah I can be a little proud of her, even if it's the same size as the smallest grain of sand.

Sasuke appears to be doing fine, keeping it cool more like. He's just observing his surroundings with pencil in hand. He must be trying to uncover the secret behind the test and the reason why the questions are so hard to answer. He's an Uchiha, I'm sure he'll be able to figure it out soon enough anyway. I can't really fault him when he's using his brain to figure something out. He's a ninja, he's supposed to do that, but I don't know why I feel a little weird about it though. Oh come on, did I actually believe that Sasuke was actually someone incredibly stupid like my brother? That's one thing I shouldn't have thought. It's no wonder that my brother is jealous of him and just because of his looks either. Sasuke is smart, supposed good looks, has a powerful bloodline and even has the Sharingan.

So who else is struggling or know the reason behind the test?

Well the three sound ninjas don't really look too bothered about this test at all. In fact they seem like they've faced questions similar before or maybe they've come in situations just the same as the questions. In other words the three of them don't need to cheat in order to be able to answer the questions. Now they are the ones to heat my blood in anger. It is people like them that really unnerve me.

Temari seems to be a little stuck on the test as she keeps pausing and rereading through specific questions. Then there's Kankuro who seems to be having more difficulty. I never took him as the smart type anyway. He may be able to answer some of the questions but there is no one he is smart enough to answer the lot of them. Gaara, well there's no real change with him. He's too smooth, too calm and way too impassive. I watched him as he placed two fingers over his left eye and then focused down on the desk. If he's trying to fake something wrong with his eye, I don't think no one's buying. But the instructors can't exactly mark him down when they can't prove he's cheating. He's too damn good to be caught.

I looked at the clock and saw that it was about time. It's been forty-five minutes since the start of the test and I've been as bored as hell. My only fun was to see the instructors, sentinels as Ibiki calls them, strike fear into the candidates they struck down five times and then dragged them from the room. One of the ones caught happened to be sitting behind my brother and the kunai thrown had startled him shitless. His expression was so priceless I almost laughed out loud. I couldn't retain my smirk though, I let that show through completely and it scared the candidates in the front of the middle row.

Now that there is only two minutes left on the clock for the tenth question, I'm sort of glad but not that it's coming to an end. As much as it's enjoyable to see their fearful faces at the start of the exam, it's kind of disappointing now that most seem to know what they are doing.

'Alright, time's up! Stop what you're doing and pay attention.'

I looked at Ibiki in response and then turned away to look at the candidates. The most difficult of them all, the ultimate test to see if they would be able to become appropriate ninja. Ibiki rambled on about the tenth question to which I didn't pay attention to because it sounded dull. I scoured the room for any signs of intent of damage. So far all genin were behaving themselves. The Chunin/jonin in the room are also on their best behaviour. But I could feel an under-laying notion of danger. It was present within this very room, but I couldn't pinpoint its exact location.

I could easily accuse someone, someone like Gaara, but that's pointless. If I can't prove my claim then it's best to remain silent. However, not all claims can be provided with evidence, or sometimes false evidence, and ninjas attack on that. Why could I not do the same? Because I think it may not change anything? Or because I want to protect Gaara? _Tch, _that boy does not need protection. I know he is quite capable at doing so himself.

So what is it? Why do I not say something to my team about this notion or my suspicions? Am I afraid they won't believe me? No it's not that. It's something entirely different. I want to see what happens, I want to gather evidence before pointing the blame at somebody else.

My brother's hand rose in the air and it successfully jolted me out of my thoughts. I could see that he was trembling. From the tenth question or the choice that he's making? If it's giving up…I chuffed to myself. That's one thing that doesn't exist with my brother. Giving up, it's a lame excuse for backing out or running scared from a problem before you. I'm so much like my brother sometimes people seem to miss it. Giving up is something I would never do either. For the two of us it's like we're accepting that we're weaker and far less worthy of acknowledgement that others. We like to strive forward to accomplish our problems so we can prove to others we are on their level and that we're able to accomplish them whereas they couldn't.

We strive for the difficult challenges, even if it means losing our lives. We'd rather die fighting than fleeing.

I have no doubt about my brother. I may not know what the rules about the tenth question entails, but I gather that it's something to do with leaving the room and giving up the rest of the Chunin exams. Not even for a second, I will never doubt my brother.

He slammed his hand onto the table, his blue eyes flaming. 'There's no way in hell I'm going to give up. You can shove your question where the sun don't shine but there is no way I'm backing out now, not after I've come this far. I'll never give up and that's my nindo, my ninja way.'

He sat back down with his arms crossed and a grin spreading from ear to ear.

I smirked at him. Others had gained courage from his words and now the room was followed with shocked silence. I may have been surprised with him raising his hand, but as I didn't doubt him, I wasn't surprised with what he blurted out. Although I was shocked to hear him say some of those unspeakable words! It's more like he's becoming a little more like me as I have attitude and I express it through my words. I guess we're both getting stuff from each other and using it in our daily lives. I wonder if Kurama is amused with him. I know Juuku would be, but she's currently silent and asleep within. Jyubi wouldn't care.

Ibiki smirked and then his expression became stony as if he was just about to fail the lot of them. 'Everyone in this room…' he allowed everyone to soak into the fear of believing that they failed. A smile, an actual kind one, spread across his face. 'You all pass.'

Shocked gasps filled the entire room before a joyous aura replaced it almost as suddenly. It only lasted for the maximum of two seconds when the window was broken into and a large blanketed thing flew into the room. I saw hands throw two kunais into the ceiling and I grew bored and looked away. I heard the person land and greet the people with an enthusiastic voice. Female by the sounds of it, but her enthusiasm didn't strike such emotion into the others. Instead I could suggest they were thinking she was a complete nutcase. I certainly think so.

Time seemed to have sped up quite quickly as Ibiki and the new proctor of the second exam, Anko, dismissed the genin. Tomorrow is the second part of the exam and we received instructions to arrive an hour earlier than the genin in order to receive our task for the second part. So after dismissal the four of us went our separate ways. Outside the exam room I expected to see my brother and his team waiting for me there but instead I saw the green eyes and red hair of Gaara waiting in the shadows just opposite the room.

He had his arms crossed and his eyes glare-fully watching me. I slid the door closed behind me and stood with my back to it for a few moments before walking down the corridor away from him. I have no time to deal with him. I stopped just before the sand wall that blocked my path. I wasn't surprised he would use this method on me. I expected nothing less from him. I looked over my shoulder at him and saw that he hadn't turned his head from looking at the door.

'What do you want?'

His head turned at the sound of my voice.

'I was thinking of killing you.'

I turned around fully to meet his glare head on. 'Then why do you hesitate?'

The danger around him exploded powerfully but he did nothing. I struck a sore spot, I realised.

'Why do you not participate in the Chunin exams? Why were you performing security evaluations during the whole exam?'

I smirked. 'You're talkative today.'

His glare could burn through me if it happened to have been fire. Luckily it was just a look and nothing more.

'Answer me! What is your role in the Chunin exams?'

My smirk fell and I turned my back to him. 'That's none of your business,' I said darkly.

His sand wall melted from its solid state and became a living moving thing as it slammed into me and forcefully slammed me against the wall and kept me there. Blood trickled down my chin. I managed to hear its descent until it splattered like a raindrop on the wood. I'm becoming more and more sensitive and familiar to the sound and smell of blood. I think something may be becoming worse within me or some kind of unseen jutsu is working its way to activation.

'Answer me, Kuu,' he said dangerously as he stood before me with a very threatening posture, although he was really just standing there with his arms folded across his chest.

'Chika,' I automatically responded. 'We are not close friends let alone friends at all. You have no right to pet name me.' So far only my brother pet names me. My distance to others prevents them getting close and being able to pet-name me.

'I will call you what I wish, Kuu. Now answer my damn question!'

'I'm there to stop you!' I shouted out before I thought about the answer and then used a teleportation jutsu to get the hell away from there and him.


	19. Chapter 17

Uzumaki Twins

_Chapter 17_

~Chika's pov~

I got to the second round of the exams an hour early as instructed. I was the first there and waited for the rest of my team to arrive. I didn't have to wait long. They jumped down from nowhere a moment later. I smirked as they approached, wearing their own smiles of greeting. Sensei was looking pleased this morning. Was he happy with the results from yesterday? Had he received a rating of our performances? If so I hoped I did well enough for him to be proud of. He didn't look upset at all, so I take it the results were good? That is if he even got them in the first place. Since it is the exam, we might receive our scores right at the end, once we accomplished all the tasks asked of us.

'Morning, Chika,' Takane greeted, immediately moving to my side and smiling widely.

'Already beating us to the meeting places,' Akira said shaking his head. 'You're going to make a fine ninja.'

'That's enough chatter,' Hoshi-sensei commanded all serious. 'They're here.'

I felt their chakras pulse in the air before they arrived. Be they ninjas or average civilians, I will be able to tell through their chakras. A moment later they landed in front of us, the leader being the woman who had arrived early in yesterday's exam. She must be Anko, a onetime subordination of Orochimaru one of the three legendary sannin. Her hair was pulled up into a short somewhat spiky ponytail. She wore a cocky grin. She had a tan overcoat opened to view her fitted mesh body suit that reached to her thighs, a dark orange mini-skirt and a necklace around her neck. She would have been intimidating, but I've seen Ibiki Morino, a specialised torturing and interrogator. I have no need to be intimidated or be afraid of this exam proctor.

'I am Anko Mitarashi and the second proctor of the Chunin exams.' She stepped forward and placed a hand on her hip. 'I take it you are the specialised genin squad.'

'That we are,' Hoshi-sensei replied. 'What is needed of us during this part of the exam?'

'Quick to get to it, I see,' she smirked, pleased. It faded a moment later. 'This exam is about survival.' She turned to look behind us. 'As you can see this is what we call the 'Forest of Death'. The job is to reach the tower at the centre within five days.' She took two scrolls out from her pouch. One was dark blue with the kanji of earth written on the white part. The other was light in colour and had heaven written in kanji on the white part. 'These are the heaven and earth scrolls. The genin will need both of these scrolls to pass. How we're going to do is that half of the genin teams will have one scroll and the other half the other. Then they will have to compete and defeat other teams in order to get the other scroll to make the pair. Only with both scrolls can they head towards the tower and there is where they will pass.'

'The rules?' sensei asked.

'The rules are simple. They cannot have any outside help and they are not allowed to open the scrolls until they have both and have reached the tower. If they open the scrolls they will receive punishment and fail the exam.'

'What's required of us?' sensei stated, going back to his original question.

'Well you don't really do much in this part of the exam,' she said smiling. 'Once genin start arriving in the tower, that's when your presence is required in order to keep order and control. But until then, you can wander around the tower or even the forest if you wish. Just remember, do not help any of the genin. Good luck, we're going to go set up.'

She walked away with the others towards where the large metal fence towered high around the Forest of Death. It was a dark and foreboding forest with promises of tough challenges. Had I been on the same level as my brother and the team I would have been participating too. But because I am not, I require a different method in order to become a Chunin. I hadn't liked the idea at first but gradually I am warming up to it. The first part was simple enough. Keeping vigil on the genin whilst the written exam carries on was easy enough. We only had to intervene because of those sound ninja. With this one we have a little more leeway, well until a genin appears in the tower that is. But five days of waiting for this exam to finish? Yeah I can try and not complain but that won't be easy.

Forty-five boring minutes later the genin started to arrive in teams. There was the sound team and following shortly behind was the sand team. Some unknown leaf teams, then some water teams and then the leaf teams that I know. I had stationed myself on top of a boulder, overlooking everyone and everything. The Forest of Death stood at my left and the genin all on my right. Anko and her team had set up a desk, with canopy and a curtain to hide the scrolls that is given to the genin. Currently, it seems that everyone is just busy looking at each other, chattering away with teams to even notice that my team and I were stationed almost amongst them in order to keep surveillance.

I spotted my brother with his team near the front before Anko. She was talking to them about the exams. Already knowing what it entails, I blanked out her words and focused on everything else. Temari, Kankuro and Gaara were only a little ways off from my position, but I know that they knew I was there, even watching them right now. The three looked confident, but only the older two siblings showed a small form of hesitation in their forms. I don't blame them if I was up against the same challenges as them, but it seems that it is something else bothering them. Something that even I cannot determine by merely watching them. It's infuriating to know that there's something on their minds, bothering them and there's nothing I could really do.

Gaara lifted his head and looked up at me. His green eyes narrowed once he spotted me. As usual his arms were crossed over his chest. But not like usual, I didn't glare back at him. As a sign of surprise, his eyes widened and I smiled at it. His cheeks heated and he quickly looked away. I could see he was resisting looking back at me and it cause me to smirk. Unable to hold back his curiosity, his eyes found me again and I waved at him. Kankuro turned his gaze up to me, almost as if he could feel his brother's strangeness and his eyes widened. I stuck my tongue out at him and he shook his head. Temari was the last to notice where her brothers' attentions were. She smiled at me, one actually kind instead of cocky, and she was greeted with a wave.

I looked over at Anko just as I noticed a flash. I saw a kunai whiz passed my brother and I immediately felt anger spiral inside of me. Anko suddenly appeared being my brother and I noticed the blood on his cheek from the cut she gave him. I forced myself to stay still as she tortured him with words. A ninja, a grass ninja, appeared behind her, his tongue holding onto her kunai he had retrieved. The tongue, I noticed, appeared to be forked. He said something to Anko, who was smirking - nervously? - and took her kunai from him. She told them what was going to happen and pointed to the stand where the other jonin were waiting. Team by team, they approached the stand and got given a scroll. Before they came out they had stored their scrolls. No one, not even me, knew which one of the team members were holding onto the scroll.

'Get your designated gates and wait until you've been given the signal to enter.' The genin moved out almost instantly and we, my team and me, were left with the jonin and Anko. I dropped down from the boulder and walked over to where Anko was waiting. 'Once the signal has been sounded, you can just jump over the fence and head towards the tower. Make sure you arrive their first so the jonin waiting for you will know you've arrived. You'll be given communicators, so you'll be informed if a genin has arrived at the tower. Good luck.'

Her last two words were drowned out by the signal going off loudly. The four of us nodded to her and raced past her. We jumped the fence and landed on a very large and thick tree's branch. We jumped through the trees, whizzing past the scenes extremely quickly. Hoshi-sensei signalled to go up and we jumped off the branches and up higher into the trees. This is only so we don't get the genin confused. Seeing us would most likely have them think that we are part of the exam and they might attack us. Knowing the four of us, we would most likely attack and render them unable to continue. Well, we are cruel and rude so, what's to be expected?

'We're not going to suffer the journey in silence, are we?' Takane asked a moment later.

I smirked to myself.

'We're ninjas, Takane,' Akira reminded her. 'Do you think talking is the best idea?'

'We are nowhere near our destination. Talking isn't going to ruin anything. Most likely it may confuse the genin because they can't pinpoint out location, but by the time they do, we'll be long gone.'

'If you do not wish to go through the journey in utter silence, then you may talk quietly to another,' Hoshi-sensei spoke back to us.

'Thank you, sensei,' Takane called out to him. I barely heard his response. 'So, Kuro, who was that red head?' the suspicion in her voice almost made me miss the branch. A teasing smirk stroked her features.

'He's got auburn hair,' Akira corrected.

'Still classed as red, dumbass,' she scowled. 'So, who was he?'

Akira turned to me too. 'Good question. I saw him blush when you smiled at him.'

'Oooh, you two a couple?' Takane immediately enquired.

I felt the heat creep to my cheeks. 'What are you talking about, Takane? I don't even like him.'

'There's history there, I can see it. Oh and chemistry. You can't deny it. I've seen it,' she responded.

'There's that and that necklace I've noticed you've never been separate from,' Akira said pointing to the object of his words.

I sighed. 'It's the sign of our promise, that's all.'

They both smiled.

'I hope everything works out between you two,' Akira said quickly and looked away. He immediately jumped away from the pair of us to catch up with sensei.

What the hell has gotten into him?

'Oh, ignore him,' Takane said nervously. 'He just wasn't expecting any competition.' She pushed away a moment later to keep up with the boys.

What the hell is going on between those two? Competition…? What competition? What am I missing? It's obvious that there is definitely something going off, but I can't be sure as to what it could be. Takane seems to know what's going on but she doesn't seem willing to tell me about it. Akira may have just lost his mind, or something is bothering him that he won't tell me about it. I can tell that he's already spoken to Takane about it because she seems in on it. But why the hell am I left behind once again? Is it because I am new the team and I won't understand much? Or is it because my brother is slow and they don't think I'll understand?

I sigh and just ignore it. If they want to keep their secrets, let them. I don't want to bother myself with it if that is the case.


	20. Chapter 18

Uzumaki Twins

_Chapter 18_

~Chika's pov~

We arrived at the tower, far faster than anyone it appears, and walked inside the door that didn't have any sort of tape closing it off. Inside there was a group of jonin waiting, just like Anko had said there would be. They straightened when they noticed us, as if we were superior ninjas to them. Odd when we are of genin class. Do specialised genin receive better treatment than other shinobi? Or is it that they know that specialised genin are most likely going to become the stronger type of ninjas than average based ones? Odd I am going to have to look into the title of specialised genin.

'You are Hoshi Ryuga, correct?' sensei nodded to the jonin. 'We have been expecting you and your team. Could you please tell us your name so we know who we address?'

'Chika Uzumaki,' I tell him a moment later and he checked it off on the clipboard in his hands. I smiled happily when he didn't narrow his eyes or say horrific words to me. All of the adults in the leaf village know of my brother's and my demon. It is almost as if they knew that they were sealed within us. I understand why the hate us so much but they don't need to direct that hatred at us when we are not the creature, so the sorry fuckers who are their vessels.

'Akira Shibata,' Akira told him, crossing his arms and looked everywhere else as if he were all that. The jonin nodded his head and checked him off the list.

What kind of list does he have anyway?

'Takane Shiba,' she told him with a smile. She is such a sweet and innocent girl. Pfft, yeah right. The next time I say that I am going to throw up.

Takane may act sweet and innocent but she is not, trust me. She is far from such words. Let's say she is worse than me on a normal day. My normal days are where I am probably annoyed or just wish to kill something. That's natural to me because of being in this team. We perform Anbu like missions, which include killing some ninjas that have put down for us to kill. I've grown to like performing assassination attempts. Takane _adores_ it. It's like she was born for all that gruesome shit. Remind me not to get on her bad side. I don't want to be her enemy.

'Good you're all here.' The jonin stated.

No duh! We're turtles come to say hi!

He nodded to one of his teammates and they stepped forward. He held out his hand and in it were four communicators. We each took one, strapped it around our necks and into our ears. I put mine in my right ear.

'We will communicate to you through these. It is just in case that you are out in the forest to pass the time. If you need anything, just use the communicators to ask us anything. We'll be listening out for you, so be aware that if something does happen that you are not on your own.'

We nod and left it at that. The jonin turned and walked away, going back to whatever it was before they came here to meet us. As for the four of us, we just stood like dumb shits as if we were told something extremely surprising. Nope, we just have a shit load of time to pass. The only thing we have to figure out is how we are going to spend it.

'I'm going into the forest!' I announce like an overly excited child.

The three turned to me, more like turned on me. I suddenly felt like the prey, and it felt quite creepy.

'Take someone with you,' sensei ordered a little too bitterly. I blinked at him and he cleared his throat. 'I did not mean it like that.' He looked away as if embarrassed. 'You are now a member of my team and I would be held responsible if something happened to you.'

I smiled and my tension eased. 'Sensei,' he looked to me. 'You do not need worry so much. I can easily defeat Takane and Akira here. I am not someone who is easily beat. Besides, I do not think that I would stupidly risk my life in a Chunin exam. It would look back on you.'

He chuckled. 'Very well, keep us posted in case if anything happens. I would like to know who you see and where you are, just in case.'

'Of course, sensei,' I say with a little bow before heading back out the doors and into the trees.

Leaving my team far behind me I look forward to searching through the forest. What I am mainly looking for is to watch fights happen and to see who possess the potential to become Chunin. That and the fact I want to see if anyone I care and like manages to get through to the next round. Who I mainly hope to see through to the next, and final, round is my brother. He is the one I care for most of all and I really don't want to see his dream go out with a _poof_.

I stop and listened to my surroundings.

There is an air of danger about the place that hadn't been there before. Either something dangerous has appeared or someone has now gone into a fight. Either way danger has come about. The air doesn't fit to my brother's, or anybody I really know, personality. It seems darker, more sinister, and definitely apt for this forest. Death. That is what I can feel. It means too things for me. One, someone is going to die. And two, someone carries death around with them. Carrying death around is likely to mean that someone kills an awful too much and only causes death no matter the circumstances. So far there is only one person that fits that bill.

Gaara.

I sigh through my nose.

What is that troublesome, tanuki wielding bastard, up to?

I jump from branch to branch, following the direction of death. Where else could that idiot really be? I really should have expected this kind of feeling, especially since he is participating in the Chunin exams. Come on, Chika, what were you thinking?

I jump down and land behind three hiding ninjas. They hadn't yet noticed that I was there. One was a girl, Hinata, and two boys, Shino and Kiba. I smirked and crept forward. I covered Hinata's and Kiba's mouth with my hand, causing them to jump and scream into my mouth. And that is the reason why I covered their mouths to begin with. They turned around and saw me. I smiled at them before releasing the two. I placed a finger to my lips and they nodded.

'Jeez, could you frighten us any more, Chika?' Kiba complained as he moved aside to allow me to fit between him and Hinata.

'Be quite, you idiot,' I hissed at him. 'Do you want to get killed?'

'I believe that Chika is on about the situation, rather than killing you herself,' Shino translated as he saw Kiba's expression.

Damn this guy is as dumb, or even dumber, than my own brother. And Naruto misinterprets a lot. Look back to when I went to the sand village with my old team for that stupid letter mission. See how he assumed I was dating Sasuke and then cheating on him with Gaara. Pfft, brothers are such dips.

'Oh, right,' he said not even hinting at an apology. I didn't even ask for one because I know how he is.

We turn to the scene in front of us. Three guys from the rain village Vs three from the sand, hmm, what a lovely battle. I would originally say that if it weren't Gaara battling there. And for one second, it is not because I like the guy, because I seriously do not. He tried to kill me, he threatened me, he threatened my brother and he's a complete ass taken over by his demon. I don't listen or like guys like that. I prefer mine to be in control. Oh and have bulging muscles. Gaara's figure is muscular toned, you can clearly see it, but it's not how I like it. I prefer the muscles to strain at the t-shirt.

Gaara is nowhere near my type.

Besides, I like my guys to be black haired, not red or auburn as Akira would argue.

I cannot hear what they are saying. I can feel the atmosphere heat up, that's for sure, but I don't have super hearing like my dog friend Kiba has. Pointless in asking when you can feel the shift in atmosphere as the two teams stare each other down. There is one thing that I can seriously admit to. Gaara needs to work on his social skills. He absolutely sucks!

I didn't even blink as the scene unfolded before me.

The rain ninja got pissed grabbed his umbrellas and threw them into the air. They're made of wooden poles and black paper looking like covers. The rain ninja performed a sign and the umbrellas start to spin in the air, staying suspended in the air as if wind is keeping them afloat. But I heard the sound before it struck. It's strange. I can see the weapons that were flying out of the umbrellas and there are a large number of them. A senbon rain storm! Deadly and utterly accurate! Most ninja would be in deep shit with that as their opponent. With Gaara? Not a chance. I already know the outcome of the battle since sensing the redhead.

Dust exploded out when the senbon struck. It dispersed quickly, knocking the big rain ninja's smirk off his face. Surrounded in hardened sand, stood Gaara with his infamous arms crossed over his chest and neutral expression trademark. How many of his expressions have I seen now? I have seen surprised, shock, angry, glare, death, bloodlust, hatred and that's about it. I have yet to see him show signs of something positive. Oh wait… No, that doesn't count as one. He was angry that time too when people in the sand threw stuff at me. Oh wait, I got him to smirk with amusement. He generally looked happy that time. There's one positive. Hurray for me! Not!

The guy's still an ASS!

Slowly the sand begun to collapse and fall to the floor with the senbon sticking out. More talking was exchanged but I could only notice the expressions on their faces. Temari was amused. Kankuro didn't look bothered just intellectual as he explained to the rain ninja. And the rain ninja were frightened, as if seeing a monster for the first time. Okay, he isn't a monster. Just because he has a demon in him does not make Gaara a monster. Of course only those like him, like Naruto and me, would be able to understand that. I don't think anyone else would want to.

The talking was finished. Gaara begun to act. His hand shot up at his command and engulfed the rain ninja. I knew what was coming. He had never performed the technique on me but I have noticed him use it on other ninja or people that looked at him wrongly. He was going to use the sand coffin. He was going to crush him to defeat in one blow. Of course it terrifies the fuck out of others but it is a quick death for those trapped in it. At least he is merciful in some points, even if he carries it through to the end.

I don't want to be on his bad side either.

And I'm going to become a bloody pussy that has a phobia of everything at the rate I am going. I should not fear anyone. It's just plain stupid. I am a ninja, a specialised ninja that is above the ranks of others. But maybe Gaara is a specialised ninja too. He is far above the average level of genin. He appears like an Anbu with his skills and his experience with death and all the other necessities required. Maybe others haven't realised that there are special ninjas out there. Or is that only those with demons in them?

Akira, Takane and Hoshi-sensei are normal ninja. They don't have a demon and yet they are specialised ninja. Well they are classed as it but it has not been proven in anyway. To me they appear as normal ninja, or is it just me not seeing it? Maybe they are hiding something and do not yet wish me to know of it? Looks like I am going to have to be digging into my teammates stuff after all.


	21. Chapter 19

Uzumaki Twins

_Chapter 19_

~Chika's pov~

It was an interesting way to finish with the rest of the ninja. Sand coffined the pair of them as well even after witnessing the same death that he had given to their friend and leader. It must suck to be the rain ninjas right now. Well they got their scroll, the scroll of heaven, from the ninjas and are able to pass through to the next round. I should have known that they would have gotten through to the next round. They have always shown that they are more advanced than the average genin, Gaara especially.

'Either stay right here or get as far away as you can,' I whisper to the three, my focus never leaving Gaara's face as he turned in our general direction. The three genin before me are scared out of their minds, believing that he will do the same to them as he had done to the rain ninja. It is true. Gaara would do with them the same way, but as long as they keep quiet and as long as I am here, they will not end out like that.

'What are you going to do?' Hinata asked me, her voice quivering in fear. I heard her swallow. She was that scared.

'I'll distract them enough so you can get out of here,' I answer, unafraid.

'Are you crazy?' Kiba growled at me. I turned my eyes to him and glared. 'You're gonna get yourself killed if you go out there.'

'Kiba, I am a specialised genin, it is forbidden to kill me,' I said with a smirk. 'It may not stop him from killing me though, but I doubt he would.'

I went to stand when Kiba grabbed my arm and kept me rooted to the same spot. 'Don't be stupid, Chika, think about your brother.'

I grabbed his wrist and tightened. He flinched but didn't remove his hand. I tightened again and he almost cried out. He released me only to cradle his wrist to his chest.

'My brother would believe in me, Kiba,' I stated deadly. 'Where's your faith in a friend?'

'Sorry…' he muttered looking away.

I looked at Akamaru who was snuggled close to Kiba's chest inside his jacket. I stroked his small head, soothing him in what little I could do. The poor creature is able to sense Gaara's demon and his aura of death. His chakra is most likely coated in his demon's taint. It's no wonder the poor dog is scared shitless. He whined at me, most likely telling me not to go in replacement for Kiba.

'Don't worry Akamaru, believe in me,' I say to the little dog and kiss his little head. I looked up at the three of them. 'Now get out of here if you wish to pass this exam.'

I did not wait for them this time. I stood and walked out of the bushes announcing my presence to the sand ninjas. At first they had gotten into a defensive stance, but when they saw it was me, they looked surprised and they relaxed, slightly. I felt the three's chakra move away from the location and knew it was safe enough to talk freely without being overheard. I stopped walking and placed a hand on my hip, appearing overly cocky.

'Kuro…?' Temari said astonished. 'What are you doing here?'

'You're part of the Chunin exam too, aren't you?' Kankuro accused.

I almost burst out laughing. 'Oh geez, Kankuro, you don't listen do you?' He genuinely looked confused. 'I am not going to explain things to you, Kankuro. You should learn to listen more to the things around you.' I smirked when he clenched his fists and looked away pissed and muttering about _damn kids_. I smiled gently at Temari. 'How are you, Temari?'

She rushed over and enveloped me into a hug. 'You have no idea how good it is to see you again.'

We parted and smiled at each other. 'It's good to see you, not so sure about your brothers though. They can be a little bit annoying, especially some hothead.'

She laughed. 'Of course, but sometimes that is what brothers are for,' she said sighing.

'To annoy the hell out of the sisters,' I said chuckling. 'Yeah I have a twin brother, remember? He is so troublesome, I can hardly stand it.' But I can stand it at the same time. My brother is my life, my other half and the only one to truly know what is happening with me. Overly annoying, I don't give a shit, as long as he is always there for me I can deal with whatever he does anytime.

I don't look at Gaara but rather I keep an eye out on his chakra. I know he is pissed at me because I am not even looking at him, but that is his fault for what happened after the exam yesterday. We haven't spoken since yesterday but we have exchanged looks just before this exam started. Just because he gave me a necklace to symbolise our promise it does not mean that we have become friends. It is just a childish game to see who the better ninja is.

I turn and look around Gaara to stare at Kankuro. 'Looking good, Kankuro, you working out?' I said flirtatiously. Kankuro blushed furiously and Gaara's anger kicked up a couple of knots. I smirk inwardly to myself and kept from turning to smirk at Gaara. What I'm doing is pointless, but whenever Gaara is around, I just can't help myself but to piss him off. I must see him as my rival or something because I don't usually bother with anyone this much.

'Shy, Kankuro?' I tease and start to walk over to him.

My wrist was grabbed tightly and I was pulled short. I turn and glare at Gaara, who is only an inch taller than me. His sea green eyes were narrowed, not at me but at Kankuro behind me. He turned his attention to me when I pulled out of his grip.

'What do you want?' I demand and rub my wrist.

'Don't ever go near him, you understand?' he growled angrily.

I glared dangerously at him. 'You do not tell me what to do, ever.'

His glare became more dangerous, if that's possible. Death was visible in his eyes. 'Go near him and you'll see what happens.'

It was a threat and a promise. I found myself not wanting to find out what kind of threat he had in mind. If it involves Kankuro then I don't want to do anything that would put him in a bad situation with his brother. In fact, he is always in that situation since he lives with him. Is it Gaara's fault that he hates kids? Or is it partially his fault that Gaara has turned out like this? You can never know the truth even if it's right in your face. You have to look for clues that may hint at that truth. Right now, I could see nothing of the sort. To me it seems like Gaara likes doing what he does. Will I only ever find him like this or will I see something else of him?

'Oh yeah?' I challenge. 'What will you do, kill me?'

'You'll find out if you go near him,' he growled out.

'I swear you are the most childish ninja I have ever met!' I snap irritated.

I saw his eyes widen in surprise at my outburst. I turned before he could say anything though. I also started to walk away, fed up of having my words falling on deaf ears. That boy is never going to see that I will not bow to him just because he threatens. If that is how he hopes to obtain my obedience he has another thing coming. I respond badly to threats. I usually always go into a mood that ends up with someone dead at my feet. That time I tried to control my anger so that neither of the three died from my rage. They are part of the Chunin exams and with me randomly killing because I got pissed would mean I would receive severe punishment.

I arrive at the tower, still fuming, ten minutes later. Yes I would normally be out there looking for my brother to see if he is alright, but with my temper flaring as it is, it would be a bad idea to be out there at this time. I honestly don't understand why I have to let him rile me up so badly. Do I really care about him or what he says? I shouldn't. He is just a ruthless bastard that sees destruction everywhere he looks. He'd rather kill others than get close to someone. He has even said he was thinking about killing me. Where's the proof that he actually wants to involve himself with someone else? There isn't.

Why am I still thinking about him?

_**It is because you care about him**_ Juuku answered teasingly.

_I do not care about that boy. He is hopeless and impossible to save from his demon._

**Stop lying to yourself, Kuro **Jyubi rumbled from within.

_If the pair of you are going to insist that I am in love with that boy, then I believe you best find another vessel._

**Now you are just being childish.**

_I think I deserve to be after all I have to put up with. Besides, I can't call it love when I am only twelve years old. I am a little young to be developing intense feelings like that, don't you think?_

**True enough. But in some form or another, you have a crush on the boy and you do not wish to admit it.**

_**It is easier to just admit little things like these, Kuro. You will go a much longer way if you did not deny things without proper reason.**_

_Fine! Only to you two will I ever admit I have some feelings for that boy. To others I will deny it!_

Satisfied with my answer, the demons within me settled down to the point of silence. I sigh loudly and wondered why they even bothered speaking up in the first place. It is not normal for them to actually argue with me over something as pathetic as having a crush on someone. I mean come on! It is not as if the boy is asking for my undying love or something. No that very boy just wants to kill me. But they are right. I cannot deny it to myself when I know that my feelings for him are small but there. Probably because he has a demon…Nah, it is not that at all.

There is a reason that I like him, but I cannot put my finger on it. Why can I not tell why I am attracted to him?


	22. Chapter 20

Uzumaki Twins

_Chapter 20_

~Chika's pov~

It was a quick five days. My anxiety may have grown because I had not seen my brother, but it immediately fled when I spotted him and his team walking through the door. Sakura's hair is short. It shocked me, and I mean shocked, because that girl had obsessed over her hair before because of Sasuke. Just because that bastard likes long hair she had to grow it in high hopes that Sasuke would notice her. Seeing that she is a little beaten up made me see her in another light. My respect for her heightened and I couldn't help but look at the girl proudly. Whatever happened, she had defended Sasuke and Naruto, and that was enough for me to like her. She protected my brother, it deserves that I in turn do something nice for her. Perhaps be a little bit friendlier towards her.

Sasuke looked worse for wear. He held the base of his neck as if something had bitten him. I frowned at the deranged state the Uchiha is in. He still held his high attitude that he always seems to carry. Not much has changed, except fear is hidden behind his confidence. That little problem they have faced in the forest opened their eyes. Sasuke no longer believes he is on top of the world because he thinks he is the strongest. No, he now knows different. He will aim to get stronger and become the strongest so no one will be capable of standing in his way. I have a bad feeling already concerning the Uchiha.

Naruto…well let's say I expected him to get beaten up a little. A little he had been. It also looked like he was well rested. Either he slept far too long, or he was knocked unconscious. I was beating on the second option. My brother does not sleep for long periods of time if it involves him becoming a stronger ninja. I know my brother enough to understand that much. In fact, I know my brother more than he seems to know himself. I know his limits but he likes to surpass them until he has achieved his goal. It is one of the things that the pair of us likes to do. We do not like to stop until we have achieved our goals and promises. In fact there is not one promise that I recall we have broken.

The first to have arrived at the tower were the sand ninja. Temari, Kankuro and Gaara were bored out of their minds the past five days. I didn't approach because I was still pissed at Gaara. It was punishing enough for them in a way, but probably not enough with the way they still seemed so confident about this exam. In fact, is it even the exam they are confident enough about? They still seemed to be holding a secret, and that confrontation that time, they appeared to be holding it in more tightly than before. It was almost as if they believe I could just gain the information right out of their heads.

The second had been Kiba and the gang. Kiba, Shino and Hinata looked nervous when they arrived. Akamaru was still shaking, still scared from the incident with Gaara and the rain ninja. I felt sorry for the dog; he was the one who sensed Gaara's demonic chakra. Now the little dog has calmed and is curiously looking around at the competition. After them, the rest of the seven teams started to come. Of course over the course of five days. During that time I remained out of the way, just observing all those that came into the tower.

I looked at the seven teams, a smirk on my features although I am proud of all of them for making it this far. Why not show that I am pleased to see their matches when I cannot fight them myself? I looked over at the sound. They looked like they had been in a fight they easily lost to. They did not look like some pushovers. I know that because their chakra pulsing from them is strong. It is not always the strongest chakra that will win a fight. It is always the equality of strength, intelligence and power and everything else that comes with it.

I turned my gaze over to the sand ninja. Only Gaara remained untouched. Temari and Kankuro both had scrapes and dirt from the exam. In truth, I saw that the two had dirtied themselves from the exam, but only Gaara had been untouched, even by the tiniest speck of dirt. How can you touch a guy that is impossible to be touched? I touched him back in the sand village, I even threatened him and done what is impossible to others. I have not done everything that is impossible for others. I do not want to do everything that is impossible with him.

I ignored the Hokage's speech. It sounded boring so I zoned out. Gaara spoke up once but I didn't hear him nor did I want to. I don't even know what I am going to do during this part of the exam. I ain't part of it, just performing security to make sure that everything is going fine and okay. I am positive that nothing would happen, at least not yet anyway. It ended and the seven groups split up. Kakashi's, Guy's, Kurenai's and Asuma's team went onto the landing on my left side. Baki's – the sands' sensei – and the two unknown sensei of the over leaf team and the sound team went up onto the landing on my left. Sasuke and some dude covered with a cloth over half his face and black circle glasses stood facing each other ready to fight.

'Chika,' I looked at the Hokage who had turned to address the four of us, my team and me that is.

'Yes, Lord Hokage?' I asked knowing that he called my name but is addressing all of us.

'I want the four of you to go outside and keep an eye on the perimeter. There are plenty of ninjas inside that are capable of preventing anything from happening. Just ensure that no one who shouldn't be here remains out. Use force if necessary.'

'Yes, Lord Hokage,' the four of us replied and we immediately walked out of the room to perform the very task.

~Gaara's pov~

I watched Chika Uzumaki leave the room. I frowned and wondered why the Hokage had told her and her team to do that. To check the perimeter perhaps? Or is he preventing her from seeing the aftermath of the battles? I looked at the Hokage and saw that he was watching Chika move out of sight. A small trace of fear shot through his eyes but it quickly disappeared. He looked up and locked his black eyes onto me, almost as if feeling my gaze on him. I met his gaze, one without defiance, just a neutral expression. Didn't want him to guess that something's amiss.

But I did want to see her fight. I wanted to see if she is as cruel as I am or if she's softer. Is she fair in a fight or does she fight dirty? It is these kinds of pathetic little questions that intrigue me about her. She makes me consider the most stupid of questions when there is no need for them. She's powerful, I know that much, but I do not know how she fights or her preferred way. All I know is that she likes to torment me and keeping herself at a distance. She acts strange around me as if her feelings are tangled or she doesn't know how she feels about me or is simply denying how she feels.

_Tch_, how pathetic of me to be thinking about feelings.

~Naruto's pov~

I watched Sasuke fight that dude. But I was worried about my sister at the same time. She should be fighting just like the rest of us but because she is a special genin she has to perform different exams to us so she can become a Chunin. I don't understand why she must be treated differently all because she is in a different level to the rest of us. Sasuke's on another level, yeah and his arrogance is a right pain in my butt, but I don't see anyone else treating him so specially. Besides the girls!

The matches went by quickly and each of them enraptured me. I kept thinking back to Kuro. She must be feeling lonely right about now. She must have really hated changing teams. I can't believe I agreed to let her go. I should have stuck by her decision to stay with the team. She didn't want to go and I didn't recognise her feelings. I was only thinking of her progressing as a ninja. I didn't even look deep into my sister's feelings to see if she felt the same way. She was willing to wait for me to catch up. As twins she likes to do everything together with me. Yet, I pushed her away so she can further herself.

I was thinking of her but not at the same time and she was thinking of the both of us. I wanted her to become stronger and so does she, but at her own pace that will make her happy doing it. But I just didn't get that. Now she must be really miserable being with strangers, who she might be warming up to, and lonely because she has no one to talk to. I inwardly sighed heavily. I am the most terrible twin to have ever existed. From now on I will be thinking of my sister's feelings and making sure that they come first before deciding anything for her.

~Chika's pov~

Sitting vigil and waiting for something to happen is the most boring thing that I have ever done in my entire life. Is this all that a specialised genin has to do? If so I don't want to be it anymore. I do not want to be sitting around, not getting stronger, just so I can become a specialised Chunin. Just because I am at a level higher than the average genin does not mean that I should be treated differently to them. I feel like they are giving us better opportunities to level ourselves and not the other genin. They deserve every right to gain the same amount of education and training as we specialised genin get. I do not see what all the fuss is about.

I felt chakra change inside the building and knew that a new pair of fighters has begun fighting. There was another chakra operating in another part of the building and something that I didn't particularly like. One was Kakashi's but the other was strange. Something is happening there but Kakashi is capable of taking care of himself in difficult situations. I sigh and lean back against the tree. The thick branch is sturdy enough to support my weight and I just kept my senses open for all the chakras in the area. I hope that something happens so I can actually gain my next rank up for doing something rather than nothing.


	23. Chapter 21

Uzumaki Twins

_Chapter 21_

~Unknown pov~

I've heard a lot of things about the leaf ninjas but none of them have been particularly of interest. That is until now. Chika Uzumaki, younger twin sister to Naruto Uzumaki and vessel of the nine tailed fox, clearly is someone to be interested in. Twelve years old and she packs power that even horrifies the Hokage. Is it because of natural ability or the ability of the demon within her? Yeah, I've heard about that too. Twin demon vessels…how appropriate… With the pair of them on my side I could absolutely anything. I could rule this world, have the five great nations bow down to me and I will be rich beyond compare. Even my power would not be denied and I can do all that I want. With two demons on my side, who wouldn't be confident enough to think the same way as me?

But how do I get close to Chika Uzumaki?

I looked at her profile picture from the folder that I had been given. Long red hair travelled way past her thighs to her knees and her eyes were a startling red. Her brother, as I recall, has blonde hair and blue eyes. Which part of her parents did she inherit such a glorious colour from? Lucky me, I get to unravel more than mystery. There are so many of them that pleasure brimmed through me. I wonder if she knows about her demon that is sealed within her. Does her brother? How much power does Chika have and what do I need to expect from her? A challenge for me or would she be submissive?

She's so young. As young as my son, but perhaps a few more years and she'll be irresistible. My son's thirteen birthday approaches in only a few months time. What present should I give to him? Looking down at the picture of the Uzumaki girl, a smirk crawled across my face. Despite his young age, my son has had many girlfriends but could never find one he likes enough to stay with for over a month. Maybe this one might be suited to his needs.

A knock disturbed me.

'Enter.'

My brother stopped just short of my desk. His exact replica of my black hair fell around his shoulders. His yellow eyes bore into mine but he casted them down. His eyes locked onto the picture that rested on the open file. Many have accused us of being twins when we look alike. However, he was the younger brother by three years and whereas I had a family, he had no beginnings of one. His eyebrow rose as he looked back at me and I smirked triumphantly. A smirk crawled over his own handsome features and I knew that he could already grasp what I was thinking.

'So it's true?'

'Yes,' I replied happily. 'The Uzumaki girl indeed has a demon within her, much like her twin brother.'

'You plan to take them for yourself?' his smirk grew just as mine did.

We always did think alike.

'Not just for myself, for us, for our family.'

~Chika's pov~

I don't think I spoke soon enough. Nothing is bloody happening and I'm starting to lose my patience. I wonder how the others are fairing with this little 'mission'. If I'm told to watch out for any enemies like this again, I'm refusing outright. I do not want to be waiting around watching the same damn scenery for hours on end just to keep the others safe. Thank god that I ain't becoming an Anbu. They do this shit all the time. I can't even fathom a few measly hours of sitting vigil. They have to learn to do it for days at a time.

Behind me I hear the sound of doors opening. Peering around the large trunk of the tree, I look to the tower and see that they were all leaving the building. Relief surged through me and a smile lit my face as I spotted my brother walking confidently out of the building with Sakura and Kakashi at his side. Sasuke was missing, but I gather that he's been dealt with already. I jumped down from the tree and make my way over to my brother.

Upon seeing me, he ran over and we enveloped each other in a bone warming hug. I felt all positive vibes enter me even after we parted and just grinned at each other.

'It's too bad that you didn't see me kick Kiba's ass,' he said too happily.

I smirked. 'I will so not let him live that down,' I said grinning mischievously.

I may be a specialised genin but I am also a twelve year old, almost a teenager but still a kid. I will do what comes naturally, even if it is the most stupid of things. But then again that is what Naruto does as well. If you've seen him paint the monument faces, you would think the same as me. Well, almost. I am by far the crazier one and I will always just do things on impulse rather than think them through. The same as my brother again! At least you know that we are twins.

'What about you Sakura?' I asked my ex-teammate.

She blinked surprised. Did I normally speak to her as nice as this? Nope, never had before, but this time it will change. Especially after she had protected my brother when he had been unconscious. 'It was a draw between Ino and me.'

'You had to face Ino-pig?' I said placing my hands on my hips. She smiled at me. 'She must have cheated because you should have totally won that.'

'Thanks Chika. I thought you hated me.'

I smiled. 'I did.' She blinked at me confused and surprised. She had not expected me to be so honest. Hah, she should have known that by now. I hate liars and I hate lying unless it is absolutely necessary for me to do so. 'You protected my brother during the second part of the exam. I appreciate you doing that. I need to repay you for doing that when I couldn't.'

A smile broke out across her features. Well she knows what she can do to stay on my good side now. That is if she still wants to be my friend, if I allow her to get that close to me anyway. I probably would because of what she's done for my brother. I intend to repay all the debts owed. That one is a really big payment I intend to repay. Even if she refuses it I will pay it back. Saving her life, being friendly to her, whatever it takes. The only thing I will not do is sleep with her, fall in love with her or doing dirty things with her. That is a total no-no.

'Who wants ramen?' I say clapping my hands together once. 'I'm treating.'

'YEAH,' Naruto cried out pumping his fist into the air.

Sakura nodded and then she turned on Naruto and started telling him off for being such an idiot. I can't fault her, although I could. I don't do what she's just done to my brother. If I was offered my favourite food I would be just as eagerly excited like him.

'I'll go with some ramen if you're paying, Kuro.' I looked over to Akira walking over confidently.

'Who says I'm paying for you?' I said smirking and turned to face him with a hand on my hip.

'Aw, that's not nice,' he said stopping in front of me.

Takane appeared from behind him and wrapped herself around my arm. If she were an animal, I would say that she is devoted, obsessed and completely missed being around me during the time we weren't together. Thing is, she isn't an animal and I still think the same things. She's not like my brother, but is in another way. She is quite a nice person though and I'd hate to admit it, but the only thing that I immediately liked from the first moment of seeing her. She's actually someone I feel like I can befriend and not have to worry about being backstabbed. Same with Akira I just don't like letting him know. It winds him up and I find it hilarious.

I smirked at him. 'I was kidding. I'll pay for you this time.'

'Really?' he asked surprised and happy. I couldn't blame him. Or maybe I could.

I nodded. 'Yeah, I'm treating the others, why not through you in too.'

He stuck his fist in the air and shouted, 'All right!'

~Gaara's pov~

I had watched as Chika jumped down from a tree and walked over to her brother, his teammate and started talking to them. She looked generally happy just talking to the two of them. Perhaps she has been bored previously. Whatever the Hokage had made her do, she had not liked it one bit if her current reaction was of any clue. Her new teammates arrived. The girl with long sun blonde hair wrapped herself around Chika's arm. An obsessive little thing that it irks me that she just hangs all over her like that. Then there is the male on her team. He likes her. I can feel it and see it whenever he looks at her.

If she likes him, I'm going to have to kill him so I can get to her.

If she can prove my existence, then everyone who cares about her will only get in my way.

I need to take them out first before moving onto her.

I clench my fists. As if she would just allow me to get close to any of them. She's super protective of her brother and will do almost anything for him to ensure his safety. I don't understand how she can be like that. She has a demon like me but she has so many people caring about her. I wonder if the others know that she has a demon. I wonder how they would react to that little bit of news. Would they abandon her if they were told? Her brother wouldn't, that's for sure. He's forever by her side no matter the circumstances.

'Gaara.'

I turned to look at Baki. He's my supposed sensei but I don't see him as such. I don't like him. Like the others, I will kill him if he as much stands in my way, or if I feel like I need to prove my existence to the world. He stood in between Temari and Kankuro. He turned his black eyes away over to Chika and her little group and frowned. What does he not like to see? The whole group or an individual in particular.

'I don't trust that girl,' he stated out of nowhere. 'She's dangerous and trouble. She could throw the whole operation off.'

'I will deal with her when the time comes,' I spoke out. No doubt my words will reassure him. He just didn't look that way at all. If there is one distrusting man I have ever seen, it would be him. I have never seen him trust another that he does not know. Hell, I haven't seen him trust anyone at all. Only a select few in the sand village he trusts, just not many though.

I felt a pair of eyes honed on me. I turned around and see Chika's red eyes perfectly held firm onto me. Shukaku squirmed inside of me, very aware of those piercing eyes. I bet she could follow Shukaku's movements with her eyes if she could. Why is she even looking at me? Did she hear us say something or is she just as distrustful as Baki and me? Or does she not trust any outsiders at all? I know she doesn't trust me for all that I have done to her and her brother, but things like that cannot be helped.

I know that someday I will kill her. When that day comes, I know that I will have my existence known to all. I will be invincible.


	24. Chapter 22

Uzumaki Twins

_Chapter 22_

~Lord Hokage's pov~

I stare out through the window. Naruto, Sakura and Chika's new teammates all gathered around Chika. They wore smiles on their faces. They were all very happy to see her and that made me smile. Thanks to their father, none of the children know that they contain demons within them. He wanted the pair of them to have friends. Only the adults are preventing that by telling them to stay away from the pair of them. I wished I had done something to prevent that from happening. But the twins appear to be progressing splendidly on their own.

'Lord Hokage…'

I turn towards the voice and see Kakashi and Hoshi. I nodded in greeting at the pair of them and look back out the window.

'How is she doing?' I asked Hoshi.

Following my line of sight, he spotted Chika. Not missing who I was talking about, he did not hesitate with his answer. 'I have heard no reason for distress from her ever since she joined the team. I feel no cause of distress either. She misses her brother but she does appear happy to be with us. Ability wise, I could not ask for a better student.'

I heard pride in his voice. I looked at him and saw that his eyes were shining with the emotion. Glad that I had supplied the right third student to him, I looked back out the window to the group just out of our reach. I knew that if I called them they would immediately respond to hear my words. But I will not overuse my title for trivial matters.

'I could ask how Naruto is fairing, but I can already gather that alone.'

Kakashi smiled behind his mask. 'He is very readable.' He too looked out the window at the older Uzumaki twin. 'But that boy strives hard for his goals, much like his sister. Many see no resemblance between the two but there is clearly one there. You just have to know where to look.'

I nodded. 'If there is any change in either of them, let me know immediately.'

'Yes, Lord Hokage!' they answered.

I walked away after a final look out the window to the most troublesome twins one could ask for. I chuckled to myself. But the pair makes this village so very lively. I don't think I have quite enjoyed myself before their birth. At least I hope I have made the correct decision in splitting the pair so they can rise as ninjas in their own time. I hope that there is not a consequence to splitting the pair away from each other.

~Chika's pov~

I had seen Lord Hokage watching me from the upper window of the tower. I made no indication to have seen them or Kakashi and Hoshi. Instead I kept focused on the people around me. Oblivious to my tension, they carried on talking.

Now that we were free to go and enjoy our time until the final round of the Chunin exams, we headed for Ichiraku Ramen. A treat I had promised to the four of them. I would have invited everyone who had been involved in the preliminary rounds, but some had been sent to the hospital ahead of us for checkups and treatment. Some I didn't want to invite and the others seemed too busy to be asked.

Arriving at the place, we sat on the stools and ordered our food with delighted and hungry gazes on our faces. The owner was indeed happy to see Naruto and me. Quite happy that Naruto had passed, he allowed the boy some extras in his Ramen and cut the price in half. It helps me with the bill so for that I was grateful. After eating our fill, me paying the whole price, we just spent a few hours together just celebrating Naruto's victory. But during that time I felt like we were being watched.

Looking around, I tried to spot where the source was coming from. Whoever it was did not want to be found and stuck close to the shadows. I know I cannot dismiss the feeling, especially not when I trained myself to be alert for these sorts of things. Can never afford to let your guard down. Not even if you're a genin and twelve years old. I'd rather be called paranoid and anxious rather than stupid or dead. Besides, if something were to happen to Naruto I would blame myself for not being on guard. I cannot afford to have a mistake like that over my conscious. I don't want anything happening to him. I don't think I would survive if something were to happen to him.

'Kuro…?'

I looked at my brother. Worry filled his blue eyes. I smiled reassuringly. But my twin didn't believe it for a moment. The others did and they kept on walking but he stayed behind, clearly worried.

'Are you picking up something?'

I nodded. 'Something not entirely good.' I started walking to keep in time with the others but staying behind so I could speak quietly to Naruto. 'I feel like someone's watching us.'

'Could it be that sand ninja?'

'Gaara?' he nodded. 'No,' I said with a shake of my head. 'If it was him, he'd appear or at least be visible. This one is tailing us in the shadows. He's after someone and for all I know it could be any of us.'

'Any idea on his power?' he was on about our stalker's chakra level.

I closed my eyes and sent my senses out. I felt Naruto's hand on my arm as he steered me through the crowd as we had kept walking. I immediately felt the touch of chakra not far from our location. Immediately I knew it to be our stalker. I opened my eyes. 'Either he's hiding his chakra well or he's just entirely weak.'

'A scout?' my brother asks.

'Probably. Normally if someone is targeting another and wish to capture or kill them, they would send someone stronger who is capable at performing the task. Our stalker is not powerful enough to take anyone out. Most likely he is just gathering intelligence and sending it back to those in charge.'

He suddenly grinned.

'What?' I ask perplexed.

'Do you have any idea how amazing you are?'

I just stared at him. 'There are many of people more amazing than me. Even you're more amazing than me, Naru.'

He shook his head. 'You're the one in a specialised genin team. I'm not. I fail at almost everything and you pass it with flying colours. There is the proof that you are amazing.'

I sigh. 'I wish you would stop pointing that out. I hate it that you are far behind in ninja training.'

'You could always teach me,' he said grinning.

I stopped walking and just looked at him. Why did I not think about that before? He's right! I could always just teach him so he can become stronger and we're doing it together. My god, I'm supposed to be the one with the brain and yet my brother surprises me sometimes when he suddenly becomes intelligent. He stopped and turned around. His worry suddenly disappeared as a smile touched his face. He must have seen my smile.

'Naru, you are a genius.' I walked over and wrapped my around over his shoulder.

'I am?' he queried.

'Of course! But we're going to have to find out what Kakashi has planned for you during the month of preparation for the final round.'

'What about your mission?' he asked.

I slapped my forehead. How could I forget about that? 'I don't know what's happening during the month. But I assume that Lord Hokage will come for us when he has decided what he wants us to do.'

'So you can't train me?' his bottom lip trembled.

'I don't know, Naru, I don't know. We'll have to wait and see what is planned for us.'

~Unknown pov~

I swear that girl is too smart for her own good. It is no wonder why my master has targeted her specifically. It seems she has already caught onto me. She showed no visible proof of that assumption of mine but I think she has just gotten cautious. If she truly is amazing as my master has told me to watch out for, then I need to proceed carefully from this point.

But what is she to that boy?

They're really close. Master won't like that if they happen to be boyfriend and girlfriend. And his son… If he comes to like her when he sees her picture and then he discovers she already has a boyfriend… It'll be my head that would be taken so that boy can feel some justification. I swear that boy is nothing more than a demon. I can't really describe the brat any other way.

I ran silently across the rooftops, silently following her as she caught up with her friends. For hours she spent most of her time with them, simply celebrated. The Chunin exams, that's all I know that is going on at the moment. Is she part of the Chunin exams? If she is that would cause a problem. She can't be taken before the Chunin exams ends. Her disappearance will cause all kinds of questions and perhaps a search party will immediately be deployed. But that is why I am here, to gather a bunch of information that would be useful. All I need to do is gather as much as I can and take it back to the team assigned to take her.

'Anything?' a voice asked in the ear communicator.

'Nothing so far,' I replied back. 'The girl is just celebrating with a bunch of friends.'

'Ah yes, the Chunin exams! Any suggestions?'

'It's not possible to take her before the Chunin exams without rising suspicion or questions. If we did it will most likely cause the leaf to send a search party out looking for her.'

'We can't let that happen. We will be compromised. I'll report back to master to let him know that we will have to perform the job after the Chunin exams have been dealt with. Keep an eye on her and let me know if there are any changes or if your cover has been blown.'

'Will do,' I reply and hear the other side go quiet.

I quickly change places to keep up with the girl. Is it me or is she purposely trying to ditch me? No, I'm looking too closely into this. There is no way that she is smart enough to know where I am or when I change positions. She may be onto me, may know that someone is watching her, but she doesn't know who I am or my location. There is no way she can keep an eye on that. But damn it if it does look like she knows all that information. Just what kind of ninja is she?

~Gaara's pov~

I carefully watched the man on the rooftops trailing after Chika Uzumaki. Dressed in black with no hint of his identity, he silently stalked from place and keeping out of sight. I wonder if the girl knows she is being followed. Should I just dispose of him because of his annoyance? No, probably not a good idea. If there is a reason behind him stalking the girl, then there must be others who are in regular contact with him.

One thing such as killing him would cause suspicion. Besides, he would just be replaced and I would probably be hunted down. I would say bring it on but then the cover will be blown. The leaf will understand what the sand has planned and throw the whole operation off. I best not interfere. Leave the girl to deal with her own problems. She's shown time and time again that she doesn't need others to fight her battles for her.

But I do not like the idea of someone else having their sights on her. She's my prey and I will eventually kill her to prove my existence. But for now… Just leave the little sneaking rat to his dastardly plans. He'll be find out sooner rather than later.


	25. Chapter 23

Uzumaki Twins

_Chapter 23_

~No one's pov~

A lot has happened during the two weeks out of four of rest for the last round of the Chunin exams. Lord Hokage has found there has been no need for Chika or her team to be doing anything unrelated to the Chunin exams for the whole month. So instead he allowed them to rest and do whatever they wanted to do. So during the month, Chika has been training with Naruto and Jiraiya, an old man with a perverted mind.

At first he had taught them how to master control of chakra so they could walk on water. Naruto had failed at it many times whereas Chika managed to pull it off the first time. Naruto was capable of doing it after Jiraiya had done something that involved chakra and then hitting Naruto in the stomach with it. Then they moved on to summoning. Jiraiya was able to summon frogs and had every intention of teaching it to the pair of them. Only Naruto wanted to summon frogs. Chika wanted to summon something different.

Giving it a try, Chika had summoned a wolf the first time. An adult brown wolf with a scroll on his back. Writing her name with blood in the scroll, she was given permission to summon wolves and have all kinds of contact with them. During the weeks she has been getting herself used to summoning and then initiating contact with different wolves she keeps summoning. In the end, the wolves have become accustomed to loving Chika and accepting her as part of their pack.

'Summoning jutsu!' Chika shouted slamming her hand onto the top of the water.

A burst of water shot up to the sky before forming a wolf shape. Crashing to the ground, a blue water wolf appeared wagging her tail happily.

'I was wondering when you would summon me again, Chika.'

'It's good to see you too, Mizu,' she replied with a smile. Stepping off the water, Mizu jumped up and nuzzled Chika happily wagging her tail as she did. Jumping down, the wolf stood at half of Chika's size. 'Today we're going to be practicing some combination jutsus.'

A laugh from behind her. 'Already, Chika?'

Turning, she faced her new sensei. 'Of course, Jiraiya. I need to challenge myself and what better way than doing combination jutsus?'

He nodded in agreement. 'Very well. Mizu, please teach her well.'

'Can count on me,' the wolf said happily. 'Now then, first we need to sync ourselves. In order to do that, you need to learn how to be a wolf.'

'Transform into a wolf?' Chika supplied and Mizu nodded. Closing her eyes, she performed the transformation signs. 'Transformation jutsu!' a cloud of smoke later, Chika stood as a blood red wolf beside the blue wolf.

Happy at her success, she started running around and rubbing against her brother's legs, distracting him from his task. Laughing, he bent down and stroked his sister's head before allowed her to race off after Mizu. They disappeared into the forest and ran side by side, just simply allowing Chika to get used to life as a wolf. It would take more than just simply running through a forest for her to get used to it. Mizu knew this already, but she already wanted to start Chika with synchronising already.

'Chika,' the blood wolf looked over at the blue wolf. 'We're going to sync ourselves together by running first. Once we are perfectly in tune with each other then I'll move on to the next step.'

The blood wolf nodded and then raced back to her side. They continued to sprint through the forest, not quite in tune with each other. In fact they were simply enjoying each other's company rather than focusing on getting in sync with each other. Mizu had that planned just like that. Wolves, especially a pack, are capable of getting in sync rather quickly after a while of simply being beside each other. It's like a connection of understanding that likes the pair together that enables to understand what the other is going to do.

A while later, Chika started mirroring Mizu's movements perfectly. Moving when she moved, jumping, increasing speed and becoming more in tune with the surroundings, Chika knew that she was definitely becoming one with her wolf side. Juuku within her approved and she budged at Chika, wanting out so she could join them. A slight concentration, Chika summoned Juuku from within her. Appearing in a dark red light, Juuku joined the pair in the run. Mizu was surprised to see the white wolf. Then she realised who she was in the presence of.

Accepting her immediately, they formed a wolf trio. A small pack but one completely in tune to the others' thoughts and movements.

~Chika's pov~

I had no idea wolves lived like this. So wild. So free. They have nothing to worry about. Only a few rules but other than that they are allowed to go wherever they want to go. The speeds that they run at, their acceptance of killing and so much more. It's impossible to not fall in love with this. I could be a wolf forever. It's too bad my world and this one is so completely different. I wish I was born a wolf rather than a human girl. This feels fantastic!

We stopped at a pond I had never seen before. Are we still in the boundaries of the leaf village? Juuku took a drink. Mizu jumped in the water, easily becoming one with it. The water ran over her coat, soaking into it as if she were made of the element. She was the same colour as the water. I have a feeling no matter what water she is exposed to, she would be the exact same colour as it. She's beautiful. She really is.

'Kuro…'

I looked over at Juuku. Her silver eyes were looking at me worriedly. 'What's the matter, Juuku?'

She came over and nuzzled me like I was pack, like I was her daughter rather than her vessel. I pressed into her for touch, warmth and comfort. I found myself accepting these touches in wolf form. I find it a lot more difficult in human form. Will these needs of being touched follow me into human form? I hope not. I don't know what I would do if someone discovered that I have such an addiction to being touched all of a sudden. I like it though. I actually like feeling this touch in wolf form. It really is addictive.

'No more hiding now. We're together in this.'

I nuzzled her neck. 'Of course,' I tell her. 'I understand now.'

I really did. Juuku's a wolf. She needs touch, comfort, warmth and pack. She needed this acceptance. I understand now that she has always been feeling an outsider. As if no one accepts her. I accept her. I always have but I didn't understand that this is what she needed, not mere words. Is Jyubi the same like Juuku? Does he require touch so that he doesn't feel like he is an outsider? I get the feeling he doesn't. I don't know what kind of creature Jyubi is except he is dark and very dangerous.

'Good.' She said to me a moment later. 'Don't forget this; it may become a big part of your future.'

'Are you kidding me? I would never forget this! I am so becoming a wolf more often. I love the way I feel so free!'

Mizu joined us chuckling. She nuzzled the pair of us, touching pack, touching home. 'I knew you would say that. After you managed to successfully sync with me, other wolves would want to do the same. Then you have our Goddess to sync with. Although that shouldn't be too hard since you're her vessel.'

I looked at Juuku who seemed to be grinning at me. She's a Goddess? Of course! Humans view such creatures as Juuku as demons but to the animals themselves, they are Gods and Goddesses. That means that Kyubi is actually a God rather than a demon. But then again he can be just as demonic as the real demons. Wouldn't it be confusing to differentiate demons from Gods and Goddesses? I just need to remember that in human form she is a demon and in animal form she is a Goddess. Right, I can remember that.

'I can't wait to begin!' I tell Mizu excitedly.

'Before learning combination jutsus, you need to sync with all forms of our life style. That includes feeding, sleeping, bathing and living. You understand that means you have to hunt, eat food raw, lick each other clean, sleep together, and pretty much coordinate as a proper wolf pack does?'

'Although some of that sounds incredibly disgusting, I can't wait!' Could it be any clearer of my excitement? I think not.

~Naruto's pov~

My sister came home really late. Her hair was messed up pretty badly but she was smiling. Juuku came walking in behind her. She was extremely happy as well. Instead of heading into the bathroom to get cleaned up, she sunk to the floor and leaned against my leg. Juuku rested her head on my sister's lap and closed her eyes. I heard my sister's breathing go slow and knew she was sleeping. Whatever she's done today must have really exhausted her. At least she had fun.

'Hn, not even a hello,' Kyubi complained beside me. He moved and then leaned over Kuro with curiosity. 'Smells a little more like a wolf though.'

'She did transform into one,' I reminded him.

'I think she's done more than just transform into one. I think she's lived like a wolf for the entire day.'

I blinked in confusion. 'What does that mean?'

'I believe she's trying to do combination jutsus with the wolves she summons. It means she's growing so damn powerful she'll become a target.'

'She can take care of herself.'

'Yeah and the wolves will protect her with their lives. She's pack to them now. Family in case you don't understand that.'

I glared at him. 'Watch what you say you damn fox.'

'Watch what you say you brat. Help me get these two in bed.'

I got off the bed and carefully picked my sister up. Kyubi grabbed Juuku by the scruff of her neck and dragged her into my sister's room behind me. Gently placing her under the quilt I watched her for a moment as she slept.

My sister becoming a target? I don't understand. Why would she become a target? Is it because of the power she is slowly developing? Why must she be a target anyway? Everyone wants the pair of us dead. We're vessels for demons. Yet nobody understands that. They just want us dead because they think we're the demons, that we're the ones who caused the destruction twelve years ago. I can't wait to prove to everybody that we're not someone who will just lie down and die so easily.


	26. Chapter 24

Uzumaki Twins

_Chapter 24_

~Chika's pov~

Not long left until the final rounds of the Chunin exams. I don't understand why, but I have this really bad feeling. It's been sitting in my gut the closer the exams came. Is it because I haven't seen Gaara at all during the month? Why now do I have to think about that rotten boy? I like him, so what? Who wouldn't with his looks? They only don't like him because of the damned Shukaku. So why am I dreading the final rounds so much? Why am I not happy for my brother? If something were to ever happen to him, I would never forgive myself.

I pulled myself into my trade mark clothes (_see chapter one_) and ran the brush through my hair. I only have today to really enjoy myself. The rest of the week is about preparation for the final round. Many ninjas will be arriving from all over the ninja world just to see the final round. Allies, enemies, I'm not sure who would come but it's best to be on guard for all of it. It's making me nervous just thinking about how many people would be watching. Apart from written exams, Naruto doesn't suffer with the case of nerves like I do.

'Ready?' Mizu asked as I walked back into the living room.

Naruto had left earlier to get some more training done. With my part of the summoning training completed and almost in mastery of the combination jutsu with Mizu, I thought that maybe I could spend one day off training and focus on everything else.

Juuku stood behind her. Her nineteen tails were combined to look like one. I couldn't even tell if they were one or not. Her white coat is sparkly and beautiful. It's easy to get confused between her being either a demon or a Goddess. Human form she's a demon, animal form she is a Goddess. Yup, I can remember that. Sort of. She's too damn ethereal.

'Let's go!' I say with a smile.

Locking the door behind me, I jogged to the end of the apartment's platform and jumped over the railing. Juuku and Mizu were right behind me. Once landing I started jogging with the two wolves at my side. People stepped out of the way as we passed but they didn't turn running for safety. No, all they saw was two wolves simply running beside one of the demon twins.

I've noticed that they are not as bold as they were before. They were less violent, rude and mean towards Naruto and me now. Something must have changed since the Chunin exams. I can't assume it's to do with the exams because the change could have happened through anything. But as long as they are treating me nicer than what they used to, I may end up changing in the way that I treat them. It is the way that I work. You only receive what you have delivered.

Although I am in human form, the three of our sync is perfectly in tuned. I could hear their thoughts. Sometimes they thought of food when passing the food shops, sometimes they wanted to torment some people just for fun and then there was the other times that they were just enjoying themselves. At least they are. That gives me a cause to be happy.

Turning into an alleyway the three of us headed into a more isolated part of the village. No one usually comes here no more. I don't understand why Lord Hokage hasn't ordered for these houses to be taken down. He must have his reasons. But for now, I don't care as long as I get a little privacy. I performed the transformation signs and then turned into the familiar form of a wolf. For me, being a wolf is now second nature.

~Unknown pov~

It was splendid to watch her suddenly turn into a magnificent wolf. A blood-red wolf with eyes only a touch darker. The two wolves beside her, white and blue, nuzzled her. It surprised me to see that she accepted and responded in kind to the touches. Here I thought she was cold-hearted because of the way the whole of the village resented her so terribly. Could she have changed? No one changes that quickly. Especially not one who contains a demon.

I have been informed of her being a vessel for a very powerful demon. It is one of the few things that my master has little information on. What kind of demon she contains and how powerful it really is. He wants to understand more about this rather than being ignorant to it all. Would she want the demon released from her or would she rather keep it? The more important question is: what is the best way to draw her over to our side?

The communication has been quiet as of late. There was nothing to report to them and they had nothing to report to me. We can't do anything until the Chunin exams are dealt with. It puts a stop in our plans but we can continue it soon after. Doing this I could be promoted for my success and I may even get a higher position.

I should stop thinking about that. Wondering from the task at hand is dangerous. If that girl is really onto me then it would be problematic if she found me. Not only is she in such a vicious form, but I don't doubt that those two wolves beside her won't rip my head off with their teeth. But what is she to those wolves? Surely they can't be more dangerous than the most common wolves found in forests. But there is a difference. They're more powerful than common wolves. Are they summoned creatures? If so that would be most problematic if they suddenly sniffed me in the air.

~Gaara's pov~

I've had it with that guy following that girl around. If he's out for her blood he's going to have to bloody well wait. She's mine first.

'What are you doing?' I demanded.

My voice caused him to jump in the air and turn around to face me. I didn't realise he reached for a kunai until my sand blocked it from touching me. Brown eyes met mine. Dark brown hair framed his covered face. The only exposure of his skin was around the eyes. The rest of his body was covered in black. Was he a spy, criminal, stalker, kidnapper or an assassin? I couldn't tell. He just pisses me off with the way his eyes follow her every movements. Where she goes, he goes. It pisses me off.

'Who the fuck are you?' he demanded back a kunai already in his hand.

He's fast, I'll give him that. I should kill him. I should have when I first noticed him following the girl around. I'm surprised she hasn't realised that she has a follower. Doesn't matter, I'll finish him and she would be none the wiser.

I crossed my arms. 'I'll kill you if you don't answer.'

'What's it look like?' he challenged.

I really don't like him.

'Stalking like a pervert,' I replied.

His hands clenched. I sensed his urge at throwing that kunai at me. He didn't. Smart man. 'I am not stalking her like a pervert. I'm looking out for her.'

I scoffed. 'Liar. I've noticed the way the village hates her. No one would even dare trying to look out for her.'

'No one from this village anyway,' he agreed. 'I need you to go away. You're interfering with my mission.'

'And that is?' I prompted. Not for a second will I believe that he is looking out for her. He's up to something else.

He's definitely an outsider and definitely up to no good. He refuses to be seen by her or anybody else. If he really was looking out for her he would be allowing her to glimpse him and let her know that everything's clear. As far as I can tell, he's just bullshitting with me and has an agenda of his own. So what could he gain out of this little mission of his? Who's hired him to do this?

'My mission's to protect her,' he said irritably.

_Bullshit!_

'Not good enough,' I tell him readying my sand for attack. 'Try again. This time the truth.'

'Why do you care so much? What do you get out of this? Why are you following her?'

'I don't care; you're just pissing me off sneaking around. I get out of this is being satisfied of your death. That way it'll be quiet around here and I wouldn't have to see you bobbing around everywhere. And I'm not following her. I'm following you.'

~Chika's pov~

I stopped and lifted my head towards the sky. Ever since I transformed into that of a wolf, I smelt two different aromas. The first time I started syncing with Mizu, she had taught me how to identify the different scents. These two I can smell are human and masculine, one older than the other one. In fact, the younger scent has not even matured to the stage where males grow hormonal. He must be around my age. The younger one's scent has a little extra bonus to it though. Something dark and sinister. There are only two young males I know with that scent.

I recognise my brother's scent in wolf form. I had showed him it once and took in his scent so I knew never to attack him. In wolf form a lot of things can be seen as dangerous. Even allies can be dangerous and the wolf has some caution to them. But with pack, family and such there is no such danger. That is why I had to recognise my brother in this form. That is why I showed him. But the other with that something dark and sinister is Gaara. As of yet I have not been around him in wolf form. Yet I can tell that this young male I can smell is definitely him.

The older one I don't have a clue about. He smells like an outsider.

'Chika,' Mizu growled in the wolf tongue.

I turned to her. 'It's nothing Mizu. Just a little brat you don't need to worry about,' I replied back in the same tongue.

The wolf tongue is one that humans cannot understand. To them it would seem that we're just growling, snarling, yipping or whining at each other. This way they would think that we're just some ordinary common wolves. But if they were wise, the colours of Mizu and I would say different. Blue and red wolves in our colours are not common.

'I didn't know Gaara was a little brat we didn't need to worry about,' Juuku teased.

'Ooh, is that the boy she as a crush on?' Mizu asked grinning wolfishly.

I groaned. 'You had to tell her didn't you, Juuku?'

'Of course,' she said grinning. 'Pack always knows about the others.'

~Gaara's pov~

'You'll pay for this!' the male hissed in rage.

His body was bloody from our fight. Despite his wounds, he still held his sword with a tight grip. He was ready to go again but his eyes said different. He walked backwards with a limp and then jumped away out of sight.

It seems he isn't as dumb as I thought he was. He knows not to engage anymore with me. I would have killed him.

I narrowed my eyes at the building he disappeared over.

How could he manage to dodge all my attacks despite how many times I injured him? He moved with efficient speed, enough to get out of range, but then he always attacked and got injured. Was he trying to find the weak point in my defence? Useless, my defence has no weakness. No one can ever get through it. But he was holding back. He didn't want to use his true strength yet he knew I was no easy kill. What is he hiding and why?

I looked down at the Uzumaki girl. She stood just a little behind the blue and white wolves. She too was in wolf form. A deep red just like her hair. I had watched her change and it was a magnificent transformation. Her wolf form is just as amazing. I wonder if she would ever be able to fight in such a form. Would she be weaker or stronger? But why a wolf out of all things? Is there a significant purpose as to why a wolf was her animal form? Is her demon involved in any of this transformation? And that white wolf. It's the demon that had been with her in the sand village. The one who protected her against Shukaku and me.

Why is her demon outside of her seal?

And why are they touching as if they require each other's touch?

I'll get the answers just before I decide to kill her.


	27. Chapter 25

Uzumaki Twins

_Chapter 25_

~Chika's pov~

Today's the day. Finally!

I looked around the arena, searching for any intruders that may have snuck in. This was where the last rounds would be performed. This was the stage where Naruto will be fighting to prove himself worthy of becoming a Chunin. Grass, mud and a spot of trees was surrounded by a large thick wall. Three parts of the wall was covered in chairs which were roofed off overhead. To my right and up was a balcony that had two chairs sitting there. They were both vacant. They were the seats for the Hokage and Kazekage who should have already arrived in the village now.

I narrowed my eyes at the seat where the Kazekage was going to be sitting.

When I first saw the Kazekage I immediately didn't like him. Something about him was off. He was horrible and had no respect. He didn't even seem pleased that we were there delivering a letter to him. Such an ungrateful bastard he turned out to be. But hearing that he would be present for the final rounds my blood started boiling. His attitude pisses me off so I have every reason to be mad that he's going to show his face here.

I clenched my fists and continued observing the place. No intruders were hiding in the shadows or other hiding spots. I looked up and followed my teammates. They were stationed throughout the arena, checking everywhere to be sure that there were no other intruders. Akira and Takane were both very excited to be able to observe the matches as they kept an eye out for any intruders or potential troublemakers. No doubt with the arena full of ninjas from other villages we will definitely have some troublemakers present. Some may even have conspiracies to get the match to go in their favour.

Not on my watch!

With my team and me around, no one's going to do anything to sabotage the final rounds. Smiling at my resolve, I turned my attention back to my task at hand.

It shouldn't be long until the stadium starts filling with people. A little before then and the ones participating in the final round should be gathering to enter the arena below. Last time I saw my brother before coming here, he was still in bed. Only having gotten out of hospital last night, he stayed up late practicing the summoning jutsu. I didn't watch him, I couldn't. I had to think about being alert for today rather than bone-tired. So I went to bed early. But now I'm worried that he'll wake up late.

'_Stop worrying about your brother. I'm sure he'll be fine.' _Akira's mental voice snapped me out of my thoughts.

'_It's not the match I'm worried about. It's about him waking up late.' _

Takane's laughter floated into my mind. _'You're brother isn't really responsible is he? Always making you worry, always making you babying him, maybe you should give him a lesson in independence.'_

'_I agree.'_ Hoshi-sensei said joining in. _'You're totally independent Chika. Your brother could surely learn a thing or two from you.'_

I shrugged my shoulders. _'You're all right. But I can't help worrying over him. He's my brother, the only person I have left in my family. I guess this feeling and protectiveness is normal for family.'_

'_I think you're a little too protective over that boy,' _Akira grumbled. _'But it's natural for a family to care for another.'_

'_Let's just hope that lazy boy gets here on time,'_ Takane giggled.

I'm hoping the same thing. Doubt it though. Naruto's got a tendency to oversleep when it suits him. It's not something I can blame him for. The pair of us works so hard to achieve anything important. But the lessons he needs to learn most of all are responsibility and to taking care of himself, not overexert trying to achieve anything straight away. The best results are always ones that are waited for.

~Naruto's pov~

I slowly woke. Groggily I sat up in my bed and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes. What could have woken me so early? Surely nothing important was happening today. Stretching I climbed out of bed and moved through the house. I looked into my sister's bedroom and discovered a made bed and clean room. I blinked. The only times that she's ever been awake early was for something important. What could be so important that requires her early attendance? God, if only she could hear my thoughts. She'd be surprised I thought of such a sentence.

Grinning to myself I walked into the kitchen/living room. A small room that contained everything a kitchen and a living room needs. I put two pieces of bread into the toaster and set about pouring a glass of milk whilst I waited. Kuro would flip if she ever discovered that I drank from the carton. In fact she always seems to know when I've done something that she doesn't like. She's full of surprises when I least expect it.

The toast popped out of the toaster. Grabbing them, I quickly dropped them onto the plate and blew my fingers. Damn they're hot. I buttered them and then sat at the table and started munching. I drank some milk and then bit into the toast again. Closing my eyes, I continued to eat and pondered why something about today is nagging me. Could there really be something important? I bit into the next slice of toast and kept thinking.

What's Kuro been so deeply into as of late? Well besides the Chunin exams…

I dropped the toast onto the plate and stared at the wall in absolute horror.

THE CHUNIN EXAMS!

Stuffing the toast into my mouth, I chewed before gulping the rest of the milk down my throat. I rushed back into my bedroom and started dressing. I grabbed my set of the house keys, slipped my shoes on and rushed out of the door. I checked to make sure it was locked before racing across the balcony. I jumped over and started racing towards the stadium where the last rounds was being taken place. I can't believe I not only forgot that the Chunin exams are taking place today, but that I overslept and I'm late for it.

Oh man! I sure hope that I'm able to compete.

Kuro would laugh her head off at my idiocy for oversleeping and forgetting.

~Chika's pov~

Where could Naruto be?

I leaned against the back wall observing all the ninjas and civilians that have come from all other countries. Most of them have come with ninjas to protect them. It's those people that my team and I have decided to watch closely. If they've made a bet with another, they'd do their best to sway it into their favour. Bribing the participants or killing the participants in an isolated place just so their employers win. Resulting to such pathetic methods to win… Cheats, the lot of them! Why if I ever witness such a thing happening before me, I would do my best to both humiliate the ninjas and the one who employs them.

Down in the arena the final combatants have all assembled and lined ready for battle. The one overlooking the battle stood in front of their line with something sticking out of his mouth. He'll interfere if one of the combatants was breaking the rules in which they agreed to abide by. The ninjas outside the stadium, guarding the entrance, will refuse entrance to those who are late or doesn't have a reservation to watch the match. In other words, Naruto wasn't getting in to participate in this match.

I clenched my fists and glared down at his opponent.

The long brown haired male stood down there with his eyes cast somewhere. He was glaring at something. More like someone. He's the one to have hurt Hinata without a care. She's done nothing wrong to him and yet he wanted to punish her for something she had no dealing in. The Hyuga bastard needs some manners smacked into him. I was glad when Naruto told me he was going to beat his ass. But since he's late and unable to enter the grounds, there match will be won by Neji Hyuga by default. He'll win because Naruto failed to turn up on time.

Damn it.

A loud thunderous sound approached. A loud scream definitely male and very familiar cried out. The next moment, Naruto came flying into the arena and struck the ground face first. I flinched the moment he struck the ground. I smirked when he pulled himself to his feet just as quickly as he had come in. He wiped away the mud from his face and took his place in line. He spoke to Shikamaru Nara and then looked up at the crowd. I felt his eyes probing the crowds and knew he was looking for me. I'm not sure if he was able to see me but I could feel his satisfaction. He must have felt my presence here and found it enough to ease him.

He'll do much harder so that he can please me.

Good luck, big brother.

~Gaara's pov~

I looked at the blonde Uzumaki from the corners of my eyes. To think that he would let his sister down so much to appear late to such an important event, he must be more stupid than I had first thought. If I was her, I would kill him for pulling such a stunt. That girl just surprises me at every turn. There's no way I'd know how she'll act. I know she's amongst the crowd performing her duties given to her. Observing the match from afar, performing security duties. It's not like her at all. She should be fighting not ensuring the safety of others.

I can feel her need to spill blood. It's as strong as mine.

I looked up. There on a higher point than the rest of the ninjas were the two Kages. The Hokage and the Kazekage were acting all superior and as if they rule the world. Sure they rule a village of their own but that doesn't mean that they get to act as if they're the strongest. Labelled Kages because they're the strongest from the village, but that ends. Today people will see that there are those stronger than the current Kages. Their places as the top of the village will be replaced with a much younger generation. But for me, I'll just prove to everyone of my existence, let them fear me; let them be crushed by my power.

First things first. Chika Uzumaki will be the first to fall beneath my power.

~Chika's pov~

If anything I could say that I've become more tuned in to Gaara. His thoughts, his feelings, his intentions seem to rush through me as if they were my own. Sure I felt earlier that I should be fighting and spilling blood, but this… This wasn't my own emotions. Such intensity! Such force! Not even Juuku feels this deep at destruction. What I could say about her was that she's tamed compared to Shukaku.

_**I AM NOT TAMED! **_

_Ooh, pissed Juuku?_

_**Stop teasing. **_She grumbled. _**Do you feel it?**_

**I doubt that Chika can't feel it. She's more tuned in to these feelings than we are.**

_**Shut it, Jyubi. You're so annoying.**_

Jyubi laughed at her. **Don't be so mad, Juuku. It's not our fault that little Chika has bonded with Shukaku.**

_Excuse me? Bonded? I've bonded with Shukaku? _

_**Yes, Kuro child, you've bonded with Shukaku. **_It felt like she frowned. _**Did you not know?**_

_I haven't bonded with that puke demon!_

**Hmm. Then he must have bonded with you. **Jyubi sighed. **It seems every demon is interested in you, Chika.**

_Damn it, fix it Jyubi, Juuku!_

_**We cannot fix a bond another demon creates. It is down to the bonder and the bonded.**_

_Great! That's just perfect! Now I'll be able to feel what Gaara and Shukaku are feeling._

_**What's wrong with that? **_Juuku sounded like she was grinning. _**You like Gaara after all.**_

_Stop reminding me!_

**He isn't having you. You belong to us. **

_Possessive much, Jyubi?_

**Of course! You're our vessel, not his. **

_Ssh, the first round is starting._

The pair silenced themselves and went dormant as the final rounds begun. The others moved to a box set into the wall far to my right so that they were safe and separate from the crowds. The two to remain in the arena were Naruto and Neji Hyuga. I glared at the Hyuga boy and felt like tearing him to pieces myself. Is that really what I'm feeling or is that Shukaku's or Gaara's feelings? God damn it. I don't know! With his damn bond Shukaku created it's hard to separate my feelings from theirs. I can feel that Gaara's confused with what to do with me but he also wants to kill me.

Just like the promise indicated. He wants to kill me so he can prove his existence. I just didn't realise how strongly he felt about doing it. Now I'm sure that's all he wants to do with me. Well I won't allow him to kill me. I have something to do in this life and I ain't leaving it until it's done. Besides, I ain't ever leaving my brother alone until it really is my time. So tough luck Gaara but you're going to have to wait longer for your wish to come through.


	28. Chapter 26

Uzumaki Twins

_Chapter 26_

~Gaara's pov~

This is a complete waste of time. Just how long do we have to wait like this for the signal?

The blonde boy and the brown haired one are going at it rather determinedly down there. But the fight was rather bland itself. It's more to prove someone's words rather than an actual fight. The two keep stopping to chat. They could talk after the fighting's done but instead they'd rather do it during it. But for some reason the more the brown haired guy talks the more the Uzumaki boy gets angrier. He really does let her down for being like he is.

I looked up and saw the girl leaning against the back wall. Despite the distance, I could see the dark redness of her hair strike out against the shadow. I frowned. Was that how she preferred her brother to be or does she expect more from him? Like I keep saying to myself many times before; the girl surprises me at every opportunity. What surprises me now is how I seem to be able to sense her emotions. No that's probably my own. It's impossible to feel someone else. But I have nothing to be confused with. Nothing what so ever!

But if these strange emotions inside of me really aren't mine, then whose are they? They can't be mother's. She's happy as long as I kill someone for her, as long as I appease her thirst for blood. The stronger the person the more she will be appeased. That's why I know mother would be happy when I kill the girl. Yet, mother seems to have taken a special liking to the girl. More than I would have thought possible. She never cared before. Yet now she seems to want to preserve her for a bit longer. Could waiting longer actually make the kill better? Would she become stronger and more satisfying to kill?

Whatever it is, eventually I will kill her and I'd rather do that as soon as the Chunin exams are over.

~Chika's pov~

There Gaara goes again. He's satisfied with an answer he's given himself. His killing intention intensified just like when he switched his focus from the match and onto me. I don't need to guess what he's decided. I may not be able to read his thoughts or guess at them, but his intentions and emotions are clear enough. It won't be long for him to come after me to dish out the promise we made back in the sand village.

I sighed.

Why was he so intent on proving it? I know he exists, loads of others know he exists, but killing those to prove his existence was actually doing the opposite. Killing those worthy and powerful enough was never going to prove he exists. Killing those that do know will actually make him unknown and then he'll have no one to remember who he is. Why doesn't he understand that? Why must he be so focused on his killing path that he can't see other options around him?

His past doesn't help things.

I looked down at the match. It looked like Neji won. The Naruto I saw on the ground was defeated. I frowned. Immediately I knew that my brother was not defeated. He's got a surprise up his sleeve, but when he shows it is unknown. That red chakra just now was from Kurama. But why did the fox lend him some power when he doesn't like him at all? Okay the stupid fox respects him, but that doesn't answer why he would willing give him some power to help out in the match. I'm going to have to ask him when I next speak to him, which would be soon.

Just then my brother broke out through the ground and punched Neji under the chin with his left hand. I froze just as Neji hit the ground paralyzed. I smirked. Good thinking of going underground and getting past his defence. But the problem with that was Naruto's fingertips are now bleeding. A little reckless but nevertheless he kept his promise on Hinata's blood by beating the bastard. But if only my brother would put the same amount of effort into his training at the same time, then he would excel even faster and become much stronger. He'll realise that now of course. Focusing on one small goal at a time will lead you to the big one.

Naruto ran around the field, all his energy immediately returned. Then he disappeared just as Neji was taken away. The next match was announced but Kankuro forfeited. Already I could imagine Shino's displeasure about him quitting the fight. I shook my head at Kankuro's unwilling to fight. How cowardice of him! He claims to be stronger than all of us yet he denies Shino a fight against him. Yeah sure enough he's skilled at puppetry. But if forfeiting a match was going to let others think he's strong… He's so wrong! He's a coward!

The match between Shikamaru and Temari was announced. Naruto pushed the lazy butt right out of the waiting stand. It seems that he was going to quit also and I frowned. People threw litter at him and booed him. I wanted to join but I have my own mission to take care of. I don't have time to be messing around. He finally stood up and walked towards the middle where Temari now stood. Damn she's fast.

I moved down the steps and checked the isles. No one stood up and no one dared meet my eye. I neared the barrier and turned. I leaned against the metal railing, crossed my arms and smirked. Those in the few front rows gulped and glanced away from me. I could see their sweat trailing down their faces. Nervous much? Obviously they have something planned if they're that nervous. Now what could they be planning? I wanted to grab them and demand answers but I kept still and just waited.

~Unknown's pov~

Keeping vigil on the match and the stands, she's keeping dormant on what she's truly capable of. Sitting not so far away from her was kind of stupid. She's suspicious. Was that because she knew I was here? I clenched my fists and kept a close eye on her and pretended to watch the match at the same time. God how could waiting for the perfect opportunity to snatch her be so difficult? I thought this was supposed to be an easy mission. Yet, all her actions prove the complete opposite. Why is she keeping an eye on everything anyway? Would someone else know?

'What's the matter?' the male next to me whispered.

I looked at him. Brown hair and black eyes made up his appeal. He was slim in build but he wore a ninja flak jacket. He wasn't overly powerful but could prove to be a challenge if he got in the way of the plan. His headband suggested he was from the leaf village. He was over viewing the match for entertainment. It wasn't a priority with this one. I could read it through his expression.

I pointed to my target. 'What's she doing?'

He blinked and looked at her. 'That's Chika Uzumaki.' His voice sounded a little fearful and respectful. 'She's on a mission by keeping an eye out for any intruders or for anyone that'll attack during the exams.'

'She's providing security?' thank goodness! She's not suspicious of me but of everyone!

'That's right. I hear she's quite powerful so I'd advice not to get on her bad side.' He turned towards the match.

Advice accepted except that I can't comply with it. I have my mission to kidnap her after all. My master wants her and I won't disappoint. Now that I know she wasn't on the lookout for me, I needn't worry so much. But to see that smirk of hers when she seemed to guess that those at the front had something planned… It was quite evil. For someone so beautiful and so young, I never expected her to be quite the demon. But then again the girl is a vessel for one of them. So then again it does make a little more sense but not overly so.

~2nd Unknown pov~

It's taking far too long for our guy to get her. I even have yet to show the picture of the girl to my son. Would he even approve of the girl I planned to give to him? I sigh and rest my chin on my hand. I look down at the profile in front of me. I've been studying it for a long time but I still couldn't gather no real answers to the questions I need answering. How far am I willing to take this? Pretty far, that is until I've got the girl in my hands.

The door opened and I looked up.

My twelve –nearing to thirteen- year old son entered the room. His collar length black hair framed his features that demanded attention from every single female. Instead of yellow eyes like mine his green eyes stared at me. He was bored and completely ready to kill someone. His hands were shoved into his pockets but even then I could see the bored tension straining him. His face was neutral but his eyes completely gave him away. I smirked at him, understanding his need for action. Maybe I should have sent him rather than that worthless piece of trash correctly undergoing the mission.

'Hey, dad, give me something interesting to do.'

'Now son, there are plenty of things to do here,' I tell him but he looked at me disbelievingly.

'Yeah, torment the people, but that's gotten boring long ago. I _need_ something else to do.' His eyes looked down and saw the open file. 'What's that? Is that going to be a new mission?' his eyes lightened up and interested sparked in his eyes. 'Can I go? Please dad, I won't mess up.'

I slid the folder over to him showing the picture of the girl. I saw the change in his eyes. He was incredibly interested. Red was and still is his favourite colour. No wonder his interest was piqued. The girl has red hair and eyes at such a deep intense colour. Not only that but the information listed down underneath her must have intrigued him at least a little bit. But the one thing that I could see most of all was that he looked satisfied with her. Would he last over a month in a relationship with her? Would she even go in the relationship with him?

We'll see. Either way, the girl will be here and every question will be answered.

'I like her,' he said turning his attention back to me. 'Can I do this mission, please?'

I knew I should have chosen my son instead of that foolish one. 'Forgive me, son, but that mission is already underway.'

Disappointment flooded his eyes but they immediately lit up when he looked down at the picture. 'When's she coming here?'

'After the Chunin exams.'

'That long?' he exclaimed unhappily.

I chuckled. 'It isn't long now son. They're almost over and then the girl's all yours. Just make sure that she comes to the experimentation room. I need a lot of questions answering. Don't worry she'll be left whole,' I said quickly at the look in his eyes.

'Does she really have a demon in her?' he said remembering that part about her.

'That she does,' I grinned. 'She'll be a difficult one, that's for sure. Even that foolish man will find it difficult to bring her in.' I gazed at him with interest. A mischievous glint had come to his eyes. 'What do you plan to do with her once you have her?'

'I'll make her submit to me first of all. Can't have her thinking she can do things without my permission.' An evil smirk made his cute little face much cuter. I laughed and he stayed smirking. Now his boredom had disappeared as if in anticipation to the waiting challenge that will soon be coming to us. Let's hope that's what it was. I don't want him getting all bored or impatient waiting. If that happens I'll have to kill the one reasonable for making my son wait for so long.


	29. Chapter 27

Uzumaki Twins

_Chapter 27_

~Chika's pov~

Shikamaru's and Temari's fight ended and the last pair to be called was Gaara and Sasuke. Unfortunately, the latter had yet to turn up. Knowing that idiot as much as I do he will definitely be here. There's no way he would miss a fight worth it. Against Gaara he'll definitely consider the fight worthy of his attention. Sasuke's biggest rival is my brother but those much stronger he thinks will prove his strength. If he's weaker than them he'll get stronger so he can beat them. And that's how that boys mind works. Other than he's set on revenge against someone we don't know about. He told us that at the introduction of our little group.

All that's left to do is wait for the boy to arrive.

I stretched my senses out and saw no chakra amidst. No one's plans are in action and even if they were, they wouldn't dare. I'd put a stop to them soon enough. Then I felt something. Casting my senses out a little more, I searched for the disturbance. Glaring at the front rows, I started up the stairs, not ignoring the empty seat. Not so long ago a male sat there. He had brown hair and eyes, only his hair a slightly darker shade. He was average looking, but I couldn't see a headband on him. So either he's a civilian or he's keeping his village identification on another part of his body. Even average people like that couldn't get past me. So how did he manage to walk away without me having a least noticed him?

I placed one foot out of the watching area before I turned towards the centre ring. Sasuke and Kakashi appeared in a flashing entrance involving leaves.

Show offs, I thought and smirked.

_I'm going to check out something_.

_Be careful Chika_. Sensei replied.

_Alert us if anything's not right_. That from Akira and I felt Takane agree with him.

I sent them a little telepathic confirmation that I heard and respected their words. I then stepped out of the area and towards that chakra disturbance I felt in the air. Since Akira's little mind link jutsu's in play, I would be able to tell them in an instant that something's wrong. Thank God that there's someone like him in our village. How the past generations managed with Akira's little ability is beyond me. Ignoring my awe over my teammate's ability, I stopped when I reached the destination. I frowned and looked around. No one's in sight. The hallway was as empty as a ghost town.

I'm positive that this was the place I felt the particular disturbance.

I expanded my senses as I cautiously walked on. It mustn't be a coincidence that I responded to the chakra disturbance and then find nothing when I investigate. Someone knows about my ability to detect chakra and using my chakra to expand my senses so I can detect chakra in more ways than one. But who, besides my brother and Lord Hokage, would know about something like that? I've never revealed it to anyone, always kept it secret and always used it when no one was watching. For someone to know _that_ about me makes me wonder how much they may know about me.

Was that the reason why I felt like not only was someone watching me but stalking me?

'I know you're there. So come out!'

I clenched my fists and readied my chakra in preparation. No one came out. I frowned and _searched_. Was there actually no one here? No I know someone's here. They must be skilled with hiding their chakra, that or they're not using it at all. Yet I can _sense_ something but not its exact location. It's around here. Whatever or whoever it is doesn't want to be known. Not by me anyway. It's too bad really because I'm going to find them and really give them a lesson in not to draw me out for absolutely no reason.

I unsheathed a kunai from my holster and stalked down the corridor. 'You might as well come out. I know you're here!'

Would actually calling out bring them out from hiding? Probably not. It's worth a try though. They might be anticipating my moves, dictating when they should make theirs. If I'm their target then I won't be coming easily. They should know that if they've been stalking me for quite some time. Either way they're going to regret leading me out here to do God knows what.

I placed chakra on the kunai until blue chakra lengthened the blade. Its glow cast light in the dimly lit corridor. No windows were on any of the walls, only small lights fixed into the walls provided ample light. My chakra brightened up the corridor more and provided strength I didn't feel. Whoever led me here must have a plan for the leaf village otherwise they wouldn't try to take out one of those providing security. What could they be after? Was it the Hokage or something else just as important to the village?

'My, my, you really do know how to use your chakra don't you?' the missing man stepped out from another corridor to be illuminated by the glow coming from my kunai.

For someone in average height, size and with brown hair and eyes, he has quite the menacing feeling about him. There was a dangerous glint in his eyes that didn't settle right with me. His arms were crossed over his toned chest. I tried to discreetly search for his headband. I couldn't find it. Whatever village he's from he's completely going against ground rules put in place for outsiders to follow during the Chunin exams. One of them was for them not to interfere with anyone involved in the exam, either the participants or security.

'You're in violation of the rules. Surrender yourself quietly and things won't need to go out of control.' _Tagged him!_

_Hold him there, we're on our way! _Sensei's voice filled me with relief.

The man didn't move but he didn't seem fazed by me either. In fact, I could say he looked chuffed. I narrowed my eyes at him and raised my kunai in a defensive position. I don't know what drove me to it but I jumped away from him. He raised an eyebrow before a full out grin worked its way on his face. I realised why something big and blue burst its way through the floor. My eyes widened as it towered over me, its jaw opened large and it struck. I dodged to the left, landed on the wall and jumped behind it. I quickly turned and deflected the blow with my kunai. I stared at the sword only an inch away from my eye.

'Very good. You saw my Spirit Guardian's attack, even mine. Most impressive. But how long can you last against the pair of us?'

Spirit Guardian huh? I don't know what the hell that is or why the hell a large lion that looked not quite there could have such power. I looked out the corner of my eyes as it turned to face the pair of us. It wasn't like any lion on this planet. It was the same height as the corridor, the same width, yet when it attacks it leaves enough space for one to get out of its attack range. It has incredible speed and its power… Gods its power! I can feel it from here. It's smothering, makes me want to bow down to it so I don't get on its bad side. How the fuck did this guy even meet this creature?

_**That's not a demon!**_ Juuku voiced desperately.

**Get out of there! Now!** Jyubi snapped just as desperately.

_What's going on? What the fuck is that thing?_

I kicked the man away from me and jumped just as the blue lion struck down. Smoke engulfed the area and I coughed as it got down my throat. The man suddenly appeared out of the smoke and I only barely blocked the attack. We ducked when the lion swung at our heads. He kicked my feet out from under me. Landing harshly on my back, I sucked in air as quickly as I could and rolled to get away from the pair of them. He swung his sword down and I jumped to my feet and pressed my back to the wall, only just managing to dodge the blade. The lion swung for my legs. I jumped up, and pushed against the wall, landed on the other wall and kicked the lion in the head. It hit the opposite wall with a big crash, sending smoke sprawling around us again.

**It's a fucking Spirit Guardian. **

_Yeah, I got that._

I back flipped away from them, landed on my hands and pushed backwards. Landing on my feet, I charged and slashed at the man. Blood gushed out from his shoulder. I jumped away as the lion's paw struck down. I was starting to tire. For some reason it felt like my chakra was being drained. I used to my chakra to enhance my vision so I could detect chakra through sight. Shit! That didn't look good. The lion was sucking my chakra from me, powering itself at the same. Chakra from the man was also going into the man but he wasn't growing tired. Instead he was being energised.

**Spirit Guardians are not like normal creatures from other realms. They're the enemies to us demons. Not only do they suck chakra from their opponents, but they were once Gods. They blame their fall on us demons and now they're nothing more than powerful entities stuck here. They're just below Demon Slayers. Demon Slayers are Gods that think the world doesn't need the demons to balance.**

_Wait. Are you saying these Demon Slayers are trying to kill all demons?_

_**Yes, that's what he's saying. If all demons are killed the balance will be broken and the world will be plunged into chaos. Catastrophe will be everything Kuro. The world won't survive.**_

_You're going to tell me to stop that from happening, aren't you?_

**If that isn't too much trouble. I'd rather live, as will Juuku. It's down to you to make sure that you don't die.**

_Thanks for the boost, Jyubi; I really needed the save the world crap on my shoulders. _

_**We'll lend you strength when you are of need of it.**_

I blocked the man's attack. I ducked and slid through his legs just as the lion struck down when I stood before. I slashed at the Spirit Guardian's paw. My chakra enhanced kunai bounced off its skin. My eyes widened in shock and then its paw slammed me into the wall. I coughed blood out my mouth and crumbled onto the floor. I looked up from under my fringe, glaring at the pair of them. I haven't been fighting with them long and I already feel overpowered and weak. Is this really my limit? What happened to being a specialised ninja? I took too much credit of that title. I think my whole team did too. Just because we're more than the average genin doesn't mean that we're stronger than most. We really should have been working harder to become stronger rather than doing nothing.

'You would have stood more of a chance if you had used their power.' His feet came into my vision. I looked up at him and glared. The feel of blood at the side of my mouth made me want to lick it up and spit it at him. Did he know about my demons? Does he know what his Spirit Guardian actually was? Was that the reason why he was here in the first place; to destroy all demons?

Fuck! Where's my team? Why aren't they here yet?

'Don't worry, Chika Uzumaki, you won't be killed. There are other plans for you.'

Great. Just what I wanted to hear. I think I'd rather take death than deal with whatever he's got planned out. Wait, better not actually. Juuku and Jyubi are counting on me to keep them alive. I can't die and I can't let them have me either. Why can't I access their power in the first place? Was that bastard Spirit Guardian blocking me? How the fuck was it blocking me in the first place?

This wasn't good.


	30. Chapter 28

Uzumaki Twins

_Chapter 28_

~Naruto's pov~

Something's wrong. I don't know why I have the feeling but it's strong. It seems like Kuro's in danger and I don't know why or where she is. We don't have that twin bond between us but I can feel that something bad is coming her way. An unknown blow rocked me back on my feet and I stumbled against the wall. I braced myself and clung to stay standing.

What's going on?

'Oi, Naruto? What's wrong?'

Shikamaru's voice sounded far away as a battle raged in my ears. Flashes of images shot before my eyes. A giant blue paw, a man with a sword and the feeling of being overpowered and weak filled through me. I gasped as darkness scored my vision. I fell and landed hard on my ass. Gasping to catch breath my focus finally returned to the corridor I was in before. Shikamaru knelt beside me, his face in mine, worry creasing his brow.

'Oi, Naruto.' His voice sounded deeply concerned. I focused on him and he sighed. In relief or annoyance, I couldn't tell with him. 'What's going on, Naruto? What the hell was that?'

I folded my legs beneath me and crossed my arms. 'I don't have a clue.' But my mind was swarming. What the hell did happen there? What were those images and why did I feel so defeated, weak and powerless? I ruffled my hands through my hair confused as hell. 'What the hell was that? I don't understand what's going on!'

'Naruto, are you sure you and Chika don't have a connection?' I stared at him confused. 'A bond, are you sure you don't have a bond since you're twins?'

'No, we don't have a bond. If we did, we would have known about it before now.'

His eyes closed as he went into concentration. 'We'll have to tell Kakashi-sensei. I don't like this. Something's not right.'

I nodded in agreement and walked bedside him as we headed up to the stands.

~Takane's pov~

Normally I was never one to trust the feeling that something's wrong. Yet I feel it so strongly that I want to run away and hide. Looking over at Akira, who stared back at me from a quarter way of the stadium, I could feel that he was thinking along the same lines. If it weren't for his telepathic communication abilities, I would never know his opinion. Right now he was telling me that he has this strong feeling that something, somewhere, was happening. It was something bad. Sensei also looked worried. He didn't know what he was feeling but then again neither do we. But it must be something important if the three of us can feel it.

Wait a minute.

Chika. I can't feel Chika's presence at all. The jutsu that Akira knows to connect our minds allows us to feel each other's presence. Yet I can't feel Chika at all. Could that be what I'm feeling? But it's not unknown that Chika hides herself mentally from us. I get she wants privacy but we're in the middle of a mission, she knows not to cut herself off from us.

_Guys, I can't feel Chika's presence._

_What do you mean?_ Sensei answered. His voice was strong and firm, yet it wavered with worry. Our sensei was worried for Chika.

_Takane's right. Chika's presence is hidden. No wait… _There was a long silence as Akira appeared to be concentrating. _This isn't good. She's not hidden from us. She's not blocked us from her thoughts. In fact, she no longer has the connection. _

_Are you saying she's unable to communicate with us by telepathy?_ Sensei demanded.

_Exactly! I don't think that she did it purposely, but she's completely cut off from us. I'll need to re-establish the link with her._

_Takane, go find Chika, I'll talk with her as soon as she's here._ Sensei ordered.

_Yes, sensei._

~Chika's pov~

I blinked open my eyes. The ground stared back at me. I was moving and not even touching the ground. Then I felt a body beneath my stomach. Someone or something was carrying me over his shoulder and dragging me somewhere. I attempted to move to a more comfortable position but my body didn't obey me. A paralysis jutsu? But it can't be. I tried to summon up the memories of what happened but a headache immediately knocked all thoughts away.

'You're awake.' A male said at my side. A growl rumbled through me and I realised it was from the creature that was carrying me.

I lifted my head to stare at the male and all my memories blasted at me.

'You!' I snarled, again trying to move so I could kill him.

'Now, now, Chika Uzumaki, we don't need you to be so violent.' A smirk crossed over his face.

He was confident. He thinks that just because he captured me that he's invincible. Just because he scored me, a big prize in his eyes apparently, doesn't mean that he can do everything. He'll realise that soon enough. I'm sure people have started to realise that I'm missing by now. But what if they hadn't? What if they think I'm just skiving from my duties? My brother won't think that, he knows me and so would my team. But what if they just happen to decide that I'm refusing to do anything? If they did, they wouldn't come looking for me. And by the time they realise I've been kidnapped, it'll be too late.

'Release me!'

'Now that I can't do.' He turned to face the path in front of him.

I looked around. I couldn't see the leaf village in the distance; I couldn't recognise any of these surroundings. But I do recognise the blue fur that appeared to be part of another world beneath me. Was it already too late for me? I closed my eyes and dropped my head. Just because no one else would be coming after me doesn't mean I should just give up. I'm a leaf ninja and I'm not one to easily be taken down. I opened my eyes and glared at the back of the ninja who kidnapped me.

'Once I get out of these binds, you'll realise that I'm not someone you should fuck with.'

'Violence,' he scolded. 'You're only twelve years old; you shouldn't have been introduced to such vocabulary at such an age. You'll be well educated once we reach our destination.'

'Where are you taking me?'

'To the one who employs me.' He turned to look me in the eyes. 'Just so you know, you might want to control yourself around him. He's not someone you can intimidate so easily and he definitely won't appreciate any kind of rudeness.'

I tried to loosen the bonds around my wrists as I watched him. 'I really don't care what you guys appreciate. What I do care about is you letting me go. Why the hell have you even targeted me in the first place?'

His smirk fled. 'I'm not authorised to tell you anything. You'll have to wait until you've met my employer before you ask such questions.'

With that he fell silent as he led the way through the strange forest. I'm not sure how long we walked but my stomach was already starting to hurt and I felt nauseated. Must be from the position in which I was sprawled across the Spirit Guardian's back. I'm sure it's the same day as the Chunin exams but I couldn't be so sure. We stepped out from the trees and a large village sprawled out before me. My eyes widened at the place and I couldn't make sense of where I was. The front gate had an undistinguished symbol carved into its rocky surface.

Inside the village was stranger. Upon seeing the Spirit Guardian and the male, righteous cheers erupted from all around. People stared at me in wonder, awe, disgust and hatred. I glared at each and every one of them. I didn't want to be here just as much as they didn't want me here. We didn't stop though. He led us further into the village, possibly at the back. I could see no one other houses beyond. It was a large house, bigger than any I've ever seen before. I was in awe at first but it was quickly gone when the door opened and a man stepped out.

'My lord,' my kidnapper bowed.

His black hair fell around his shoulders and yellow eyes stared at the young man. Then he turned his attention to me and a smirk grew. It was wicked and evil. I shuddered and glared at him. Not bothered by my glare he turned his attention to my kidnapper. 'Well done, my brother waits for you inside.' My kidnapper turned to me and went to pull me down but the man stepped up. 'Allow me,' he said with a smile.

Powerful hands grabbed my arms and hauled me off the back of the lion. Instead of putting me on the ground, I was carried on the tall man's shoulders and taken inside. My kidnapper followed behind the male and I glared at him with enough venom and hatred that he flinched. Yet, what I wanted was that if looks could kill, he'd be dead so many times already. I wanted to pound my fists into the man's back, but they were tied behind mine. I wanted to squirm, to struggle, but the paralysis jutsu kept me immobile. I felt powerless, helpless and completely at their mercy.

I _hate_ being at someone's mercy.

_**You ready, Kuro?**_

The voice of Juuku in my mind was both a relief and worrisome. If she was ready to fight it means things are not looking good. But knowing that she was there ready to help me eased away a little of my doubt I'd survive through whatever's going to happen to me.

_Let's do this_.

The paralysis wore off as Juuku's chakra flowed through me. If the lion happened to have been here with us, he would have been receiving a lot of power. Thankfully he's not and these two idiots wouldn't know what hit them. Fire burned around my wrists and ankles, making ashes of the ropes. Finally free, I bent my legs at the knees and then pushed against the guy's back. I went flying out of his arms. In the air I turned and fly kicked my kidnapper in the face, sending him to the ground. Behind me, I heard the big guy curse. I looked over my shoulder just in time to counter his reaching hands. I kicked his feet out from under him.

I pushed off the floor and pressed against the wall. The flow of power coursing through me was such a relief that I allowed it to seep through my pores. I was covered within the red chakra and I felt protected and warm. When they got too close they got burned by the chakra. When they were close enough, the red chakra sought them out and burned them where it touched. That was when they realised to keep their distance. This red chakra was dangerous and impossible to penetrate.

'What's going on out here?' a voice demanded. I turned in the direction and saw a man almost an exact replica of the one before me stood off to the side in front of a door. At his side was a boy about a year older than me. His yellow eyes bore into mine and I felt a feral growl rumbling from my throat before I realised what was going on. I felt hazy as I stared at them, almost as if sleep was tugging at me yet my body remained alert and awake. I remembered the feeling from the first time I discovered Juuku and Jyubi shared my body. Juuku was going to take over.

And she's not a very happy wolf.


End file.
